Darah Baskerville
by Rozen91
Summary: Abraxas Malfoy akhirnya menerima posisinya sebagai Yang Mulia Glen. Dengan pikiran akan memanfaatkan kekuatan dan kewenangan yang ia miliki hanya untuk kepentingannya sendiri./mémoire 10 : Keputusan Naif/"Darah sang Raja mengalir bersama darah kami."
1. the prologue

**...**

Reruntuhan bangunan. Asap yang membumbung ke langit. Burung-burung yang terbang menjauh, berkoak dengan peringatan. Hawa mencekam dan penuh ketegangan. Tubuh-tubuh yang bergelimpangan. Nafas berat yang penuh akan antisipasi. Genggaman erat pada tongkat sihir masing-masing. Dan berpasang-pasang mata yang membelalak ketika Hagrid mengangkat tubuh tak berdaya itu di kedua tangannya yang gemetar.

Inikah akhirnya?

Mereka bertanya-tanya, membatin tentang akhir yang sesungguhnya dari sebuah pertarungan sengit antara dua kubu. Menggigit bibir dan menahan air mata. Ledakan amarah yang membuncah dan rasa ingin membalas yang begitu besar. Ketidakterimaan akan sesuatu yang tidak mereka harapkan.

Harry Potter telah meninggal.

Apakah ini akhirnya?

Lengkingan tawa Bellatrix membelah sunyi. Tawa-tawa puas di wajah-wajah angkuh yang menjunjung tinggi kemurnian dan idealisme tuan mereka. Narcissa Malfoy ada di tengah-tengah orang-orang itu. Kedua matanya bergerak-gerak mencari di manakah sosok anaknya. Di kubu yang berlawanan dengan pakaian hitam-hitamnya yang tak rapi dan cemerlang seperti biasa, anaknya memandang dalam kekosongan dan rasa kehilangan yang pahit. Narcissa merasa kecut sendiri saat melihatnya. Ia tidak sabar untuk memeluk dan menghibur anak satu-satunya yang ia miliki. Lucius Malfoy menggenggam tangannya. Wajahnya sendiri terlihat enggan dan ingin segera beranjak pergi dari kerusuhan.

"Bergabung dengan kami!"

Penyihir-penyihir yang berdiri di atas puing-puing Hogwarts menggeretakkan gigi dan bertahan. Beberapa orang sudah menyusup pergi, menerima kepuasan yang terpampang di wajah Lord Voldemort yang melenggang dengan sorot mata berkilat-kilat.

"Bagus sekali, Draco," puji Pangeran Kegelapan saat pemuda itu menuruti panggilan ibunya yang menyuruhnya menyeberang. Draco hanya mengangguk kecil, tidak mengangkat wajah dan segera menghambur ke kedua tangan ibunya. Mengusap kedua matanya sebelum berdiri tegak di samping kedua orang tuanya. Ia tidak berani melihat ke satu tempat, dimana tatapan Hermione Granger lebih terasa, lebih menusuk.

"Harry Potter sudah lenyap! Apalagi yang kalian harapkan! ?"

Orang-orang yang bertahan itu hanya menarik nafas dan mengepalkan tangan. Minerva yang berdiri di barisan paling depan hanya bisa menengadah dan berharap untuk saat-saat yang terakhir ini. Tentang harapan yang jauh di ujung sana. Harapan Dumbledore dan semuanya. Hagrid mengeratkan pegangannya di tubuh Harry, ikut memikirkan harapan. Madam Pince, Madam Pomfrey, Profesor Flitwick, Pomona Sprout, bahkan Argus Flich yang hanya bisa melihat dari kejauhan juga memikirkan harapan yang sama.

Jika harapan itu mencari saat yang tepat untuk muncul,

maka inilah saat yang paling tepat.

"Tak ada lagi yang mau?" Penyihir hitam mengulang pertanyaan. Masih bernegosiasi dengan hati yang baik. Akan tetapi, semua orang tahu betapa hal itu adalah palsu dan sesungguhnya mereka hanya ingin membuktikan diri dengan hebat.

Dan mereka pun dibuat terheran-heran ketika seorang gadis berjalan dari tengah-tengah kubu putih seolah-olah dia memang berada di sana dari dulu. Siswa-siswa Hogwarts yang masih dipenuhi emosi seolah ingin menahannya, namun aura di sekitar gadis berjubah merah itu terasa berbeda dan lain. Dan mereka pun mau tak mau mempersilahkan jalan.

Dan ada lagi seseorang yang lebih tinggi dengan kepangan rambut yang panjang berjalan dari arah samping. Entah bagaimana ia masih bisa tersenyum penuh pesona. Entah bagaimana pakaiannya masih terlihat berkilau tanpa noda. Mereka terheran-heran akan sikap dan penampilan pemuda itu. Berpasang-pasang mata mengikuti langkahnya yang kemudian berada di belakang sang gadis berjubah.

Tidak ada siswa yang berpikir bahwa mereka mengenal dua orang itu.

Tapi mungkin mereka lebih mengenal dua orang yang selanjutnya.

Pansy berlari tanpa memedulikan orang-orang di depannya. Kedua mata hitam kebiruannya berbinar-binar dan senyumnya melebar di wajah.

"Raja! Jack!" pekiknya girang. Melompat-lompat seperti kelinci ke arah Jack yang meliriknya dengan sorot mata penuh humor. Jack mengangkat tangannya yang dibungkus _gloves_ putih, mengusap rambut hitam gadis itu.

"Lama tak jumpa, Pansy."

Hermione melangkah dengan sikap yang lebih sopan walaupun tergesa-gesa. Ron menatapnya sedikit aneh dan kesal. Ia hendak menarik Hermione, namun gadis itu sudah terlalu jauh sebelum ia sempat mengangkat tangannya.

"Hermione Granger! Apa yang kau lakukan!?"

McGonnagal meletakkan tangan di pundak Ron, menggelengkan kepala penuh isyarat. Ron menatapnya tidak mengerti dan terlihat ragu untuk sesaat. Ia terpaksa diam di tempatnya lagi.

Voldemort mengerutkan hidung ketika Hermione Granger keluar dari barisan dan berdiri di tengah-tengah. Beberapa orang mulai tertawa meledek terhadap gadis kelahiran muggle itu. Apa dia berpikir kalau mereka menawarkan muggle-born untuk masuk ke kubu mereka? Lucu sekali.

Akan tetapi, Hermione bahkan tidak melihat ke arah Voldemort. Matanya bersinar ketika melihat gadis berambut hitam dengan jubah merah akan melewatinya. Ia menaruh tangan di dada dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Yang mulia."

Sang Raja memang tidak berhenti, namun gadis itu berkata, "lama tidak bertemu, adikku."

"Benar, Yang mulia," jawabnya senang. Jack dan Pansy melihatnya sambil menahan tawa. Hermione hanya bisa mendelik dan ikut berjalan di samping Pansy, di belakang Jack.

" _It has been a long time, hasn't it?"_

Jack tersenyum santai saat mengucapkannya.

"Dan inilah hari untuk membayar semuanya."

Einen Kleird hanya diam.

 _Untuk Albus Dumbledore yang sudah merawat anak itu_

 _dia akan membalas semua jerih payahnya._

 **xxx**

Ujung jubah merahnya bergoyang bersama irama langkahnya. Rambut panjangnya yang terurai bebas juga bergoyang pelan di punggungnya. Langkahnya tidak goyah dan tidak gemetar. Selalu seperti itu dan akan terus seperti itu. Jack juga akan berjalan seperti ini. Adik-adiknya akan berjalan seperti ini.

Voldemort melihat dari kejauhan, ketika 4 orang itu berjalan mendekat. Kayu yang menjadi tongkat sihirnya ia pegang dengan keangkuhan sebagaimana ia mengangkat dagu dan menelisik dengan mata merahnya.

Mereka menunggu.

Dan menunggu.

Kemudian, gadis itu berhenti. Hanya terpisah dua langkah di depannya. Pemuda berambut kuning cerah melewati dan dengan jarak dua langkah berdiri di sampingnya. Si darah lumpur mengacuhkan tatapan marahnya saat gadis itu juga berhenti di sampingnya. Si anak Parkinson berdiri di belakangnya. Dan pengikutnya mengira seolah tuan mereka tengah berada dalam bahaya.

"Tuanku!" Dan seperti kalelawar mereka menerjang. Hermione menghentakkan kedua tangannya dan orang-orang itu terhempas kembali ke garis mereka sebelumnya. Gadis itu nyaris meloncat kegirangan.

"Kembali...," gumamnya. Melihat tangannya dengan sorot mata tidak percaya.

Pansy mendengus, "Dasar pamer."

Sudah cukup. Voldemort tidak menyukai sedikitpun tingkah tak masuk akal 4 orang itu. Ia menggeram dan mendesis. Hendak menghardik terutama darah lumpur yang terlalu dekat lebih dari yang ia tolerir itu. Akan tetapi, saat itu ia tak sengaja menangkap sesuatu dari sudut matanya.

Mungkin dia mengenalnya.

Karena sosoknya entah bagaimana... karena auranya entah bagaimana terasa nostalgia dan mengingatkannya akan masa lalu. Karena itulah, ia diam dan menatap. Kedua mata merahnya terpaku pada wajah yang tersembunyi di balik jumput-jumput rambut hitam.

Dan gadis di hadapannya itu akhirnya mengangkat wajah.

Walaupun rambut yang membingkai wajah itu berbeda, namun Voldemort selalu tahu.

Wajah itu...

Mungkin dia mengenalnya.

Karena, dulu...di suatu masa yang sudah berlalu itu,

wajahnya juga mirip sepertinya.

Mungkin dia memang mengenalnya.

" _ **Hello, father."**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Atau tidak.

Ataukah memang dia mengenalnya?

Seseorang pasti bisa menjawabnya.

Namun,

Lord Voldemort hanya bisa terperangah.

Siapakah gadis itu?

Seketika itu juga,

seraut wajah yang tertimbun di dalam salju kenangan

terlintas dan menghantui.

 **xxx**

Mereka akan selalu mengingatnya.

Ketika mereka saling bertatapan di antara murid-murid yang berlalu-lalang. Rambut putih panjang yang begitu menarik perhatian. Tatapan tajam pemuda itu yang mungkin saja terlalu kentara dan terasa. Dan gadis berambut putih itu pun meliriknya dari sudut mata. Iris hijau pucat yang menghantarkan dingin. Dan Tom Riddle pun terpana olehnya.

Gadis itu adalah seseorang...yang tidak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya.

Yang perlahan menjadi ambisinya.

Menjadi sasaran sifat posesif yang bersemayam di balik mata kelamnya.

Gensira Albatross.

 **xxx**

 **xxx**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Ini adalah kisah tentang keempat orang itu.**_

 _Tentang dia yang tetap tersenyum dan menjadi wadah Roh Api._

 _Tentang dia yang berpaling dari segalanya dan menjadi wadah Roh Tanah._

 _Tentang dia yang menyimpan dendam dan menjadi wadah Roh Air._

 _Tentang dia yang tidak memihak siapapun dan menjadi wadah Roh Udara._

 _ **Ini adalah kisah tentang kedua orang itu.**_

 _Tentang dia yang obesesif dan posesif._

 _Tentang dia yang dingin dan tak tertebak._

 **Dan kemudian**

 **salah satu dari kedua orang itu**

 **akan terhubung dengan apa yang ada di masa depan nanti.**

 **xxx**

 **xxx**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Darah Baskerville**

Rozen91

Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling

Pandora Hearts © Jun Mochizuki

 _sequel of_ _ **Four Souls**_

 _bisa dibaca terpisah #udah kayak iklan aja :x_

 _tapi, untuk mengetahui apa itu wadah Roh, baca Four Souls dulu,,, (v.v) #ya elah,, sama aja dong!_

 **.**

 **.**

 **xxx**

 **end of the prologue**


	2. mémoire 1

.

.

 **Darah Baskerville**

Rozen91

Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling

Pandora Hearts © Jun Mochizuki

sequel of **Four Souls**

 **mémoire 1 : perempuan itu**

.

.

Itu adalah musim dingin di tahun keempatnya.

Kala itu Tom Riddle hanya melihat titik-titik putih di antara kegelapan yang menyelimuti suatu tempat di sudut Diagon Alley. Ia terjatuh dan tidak bisa bangkit. Rasanya kedua lututnya berdarah dan ia samar-samar merasakan sakitnya. Tongkat sihirnya entah sudah terlempar kemana. Tom melindungi kedua matanya dengan lengan, mencoba menguji peruntungannya di tengah-tengah angin kencang yang bertiup tanpa ampun. Tidak bisa. Ia tidak bisa melihat apa-apa. Akhirnya ia memilih untuk meraba-raba salju keras yang menyelimuti tanah, berharap agar tongkat sihirnya tidak tertimbun.

Waktu itu hari sudah sangat gelap dan malam telah tiba. Menelannya dalam kesendirian. 'Teman-teman'-nya pasti mengira bahwa ia sudah berada di kereta dan kemudian pergi _menyusulnya_. Tom mendecakkan lidah, sedikit frustasi saat mencari jalan keluar dari masalahnya kali ini. Entah bagaimana ia harus kembali ke Hogwarts jika keretanya sendiri...ah, dasar. Tom menertawai pikirannya. Setidaknya pasti ada orang yang sadar kalau dia tidak ada di dlama kereta. 'Teman-teman'-nya. Atau para penggemarnya. Ini berita bagus. Mereka akan melapor pada Dumbledore, dan profesor itu akan mencarinya. _Well,_ peluangnya untuk selamat masih ada.

Tom menghela nafas.

Dan sekarang dimana tongkat sihirnya!?

Mungkinkah sudah tertimbun? Diambil orang? Masuk ke dalam parit? Dimakan rayap? Banyak dugaan yang berseliweran, Tom semakin pusing. Tidak tahu arah dan tempat. Badai semakin menjadi-jadi dan kini dia jadi anak hilang. Sempurna. Benar. Tom bisa menambahkan hal ini sebagai salah satu _prestasi_ yang melengkapi kesempurnaan. Hebat sekali!

Pangeran Slytherin tertawa sarkastik.

Dan sekarang dimana Dumbledore!?

"Sial!" Tom mengutuk saat ia mencoba berdiri dan sekali lagi terjatuh. Sepertinya ada akar pohon yang menyandung kakinya. Memangnya tempat ini dimana!?

Waktu itu Tom Riddle hanya memikirkan tongkat sihir yang hilang, akar sialan, Dumbledore, dan kemalangan yang menjengkelkan. Badai salju hampir membuatnya setengah beku. Dan dia berpikir bisa pingsan kapan saja. Waktu itu Tom berpikir betapa sangat memalukannya dirinya saat ini. Sangat tidak etis dan tidak sesuai dengan gayanya.

" **Tom Riddle?"**

Akan tetapi, mungkin perempuan itu tidak berpikir demikian.

Karena dia tidak mengenal gaya Tom Riddle dan seperti apa dia.

Ketika angin berhembus kencang dan menerbangkan ujung-ujung syal hitam panjang yang bergelantungan di punggungnya, perempuan itu tetap berdiri tegak. Tom berhasil melihat wajahnya dari mata yang ia sipitkan. Rambut putih yang bergoyang liar bersama angin. Sepasang permata hijau pucat yang seolah menyaingi dinginnya salju. Dan bibir yang merah. Perempuan itu berdiri di depannya dan bertanya seolah sedang membicarakan cuaca.

" **Tom Riddle?"** ulangnya datar, memandang ke bawah seperti orang yang tidak punya rasa kasihan. Tom menggeretakkan giginya, tidak suka dipandang begitu.

"Apa maumu!?" tanyanya kasar, setengah berteriak.

Tatapan perempuan itu tidak berubah. "Kau Tom Riddle."

"Hah!?" Apa yang dia katakan? Tom tidak bisa mendengarnya. Suaranya sekarang terdengar lebih kecil dan tidak jelas. Kemudian, perempuan itu menyodorkan sesuatu di tangannya. Tongkat sihir. Tom mengenali tekstur dan panjangnya. Tanpa menunggu lagi ia langsung menyabetnya. Setengah marah karena mau tak mau ia harus mengakui bahwa perempuan itu sudah membantunya. Tom buru-buru mendaraskan mantra sihir ke tubuhnya sendiri. Mantra penghangat dan mantra yang bisa melindunginya dari badai.

Perempuan itu memandangnya tanpa minat, menunggunya. "Ikut aku."

Apa itu perintah?

Tom berusaha untuk bersabar. Perempuan asing ini entah siapa dan tidak bisa dimengerti tujuannya. Dan seolah menyadari kecurigaannya, perempuan itu berkata tanpa menoleh sedikitpun,

"Profesor Dumbledore mencarimu."

Ah.

Tom menyerahkan jalan pada perempuan itu. Ia berjalan di belakang dan sudah merasa seperti anak anjing. Terlebih sesekali ia harus menahan ringisan karena luka di kedua lututnya. Cukup. Tom tidak mau menambah daftar yang mengharuskan dia membeberkan hal-hal memalukan yang sudah terjadi hari ini pada perempuan di depannya itu.

Mereka terus berjalan hingga Tom melihat cahaya yang berpendar dari jendela-jendela di gerbong kereta. Akhinya. Ia sekarang bisa tenang dan mengurus lututnya di toilet.

"Tom!"

"Riddle! Dia sudah datang!"

Murid-murid penggemarnya langsung memanggil-manggil namanya saat melihatnya dari jendela. "Dia selamat! Syukurlah!"

"Tom!"

Tom hanya melemparkan senyum tipis—memakai topeng pangeran para gadis di wajahnya. Naif. Banyak sekali yang ia bisa manfaatkan dari gadis-gadis bodoh ini.

"Mr. Riddle." Senyum Dumbledore dan mata birunya yang berkerling menyambutnya saat masuk ke dalam salah satu gerbong, "Syukurlah Anda berhasil ditemukan." Tom menahan agar pipinya tidak memerah. Kenapa juga Dumbledore harus mengungkitnya?

Kemudian, mata biru itu bergulir, teralih darinya. Tom melirik ke samping. Menyaksikan perempuan yang memandunya kembali melangkah, melewati mereka Dumbledore setelah satu anggukan.

Tom sejenak terperangah.

Di sini tidak ada badai. Tidak ada angin kencang. Tidak ada salju. Pencahayaanpun cukup. Dan kini ia melihat perempuan itu sepenuhnya. Rambut putih yang terurai sampai pinggang. Syal hitam yang meliliti leher dan bersamaan membelenggu rambutnya. Mantel putih sepanjang lutut. Dan sepatu bot hitam. Perempuan itu tidak lebih tinggi darinya, satu dua inci lebih pendek.

Tom tidak bisa melihat wajahnya. Namun, ia mengingat mata hijau pucat di tengah-tengah badai.

"Ada apa, Mr. Riddle?" Suara Dumbledore menarik perhatiannya. Tom menatapnya sejenak dengan iris kelamnya yang samar-samar terlihat bingung. Ada dorongan aneh di hatinya. Dan seolah dikendalikan oleh dorongan itu, ia pun bertanya.

"Dia... dia siapa, profesor?"

Mungkin seharusnya ia melihat bagaimana sorot mata Dumbledore saat itu. Diam dan penuh selidik namun tidak begitu kentara. Selanjutnya ia tersenyum seperti biasa dengan sesuatu yang berenang-renang di mata birunya. Tom tidak melihat ke arahnya. Seolah kedua matanya sudah tersihir oleh sosok yang berjalan jauh di sana.

"Kau tidak pernah melihatnya? Dia berada di tahun yang sama denganmu."

Kening Tom sekilas mengerut. "O—oh," responnya singkat. Sejujurnya, ia baru tahu kalau ada murid seperti perempuan itu di Hogwarts.

Kerlingan di mata biru Dumbledore menyembunyikan sesuatu yang besar, dan sayang sekali bahwa Tom Riddle tidak melihatnya. Kemudian Dumbledore berkata, "Namanya Gensira Albatross."

Tom tidak perlu mendengarnya dua kali.

Nama itu kemudian terpatri begitu dalam di pikirannya.

Dan suatu hari nanti,

nama itu akan terukir di hatinya.

* * *

Ia bernama Gensira Albatross.

Target dari obsesi dan sifat posesif Tom Marvolo Riddle.

Seorang remaja yang naïf dan hanya mempedulikan ambisinya sendiri.

Waktu itu Tom terlalu naïf hingga tidak menyadarinya.

Hingga suatu hari, di musim panas di umurnya yang ke 16,

perempuan itu meninggalkannya seperti melangkah pergi dari apa yang telah ia buang.

Di suatu hari nanti

ketika perasaan membingungkan itu menjadi sangat menggebu-gebu,

di hari itulah

dia akan mengerti arti dari perasaan yang tak terbalaskan.

 **.**

 **.**

 _Dan Tom Riddle_

 _apakah yang_ _bisa_ _kau mengerti tentang perempuan itu?_

 _Yang telah membuang hatinya dan menggantinya_

 _dengan sesuatu yang lebih dingin dan kosong_

 _dari apa yang pernah kau lihat sebelumnya._

 **_bersambung_**


	3. mémoire 2

Dumbledore meletakkan segelas jus limun di atas meja. Tersenyum dengan kedua mata birunya yang sepertinya menyimpan sesuatu. Rasa penasaran mungkin? Entahlah. Pria itu dengan mudah menyembunyikan emosi dari wajahnya. Walaupun demikian ia bukanlah manusia berhati dingin yang meredam perasaan dengan topeng beku. Senyum di bibirnya dan rasa empati adalah hal-hal yang membuat para murid menyukainya. Dan juga intuisi yang menjadi sandarannya dalam menilai seseorang.

Akan tetapi, gadis itu akan selalu menjadi yang berbeda. Dumbledore terdiam sejenak. Mungkin _**mereka**_ memang berbeda. Ia tidak terlalu tahu karena gadis itu adalah yang pertama ia lihat dari _**mereka**_. Tapi, rasanya mungkin seperti itu. Karena itulah, Dumbledore tidak bisa membaca gadis itu. Permata birunya bergulir, melirik gadis yang tengah menjadi buah pikirannya.

"Duduklah, Ms. Albatross," ucapnya seraya mengarahkan lengannya ke arah sofa di seberang.

Gensira Albatross mengalihkan matanya dari pemandangan di luar jendela saat membalikkan badan dan berjalan ke arah sofa. Dumbledore tetap memandangnya dengan keramahan yang tak memiliki rasa takut terhadap tatapan dingin di mata hijau pucat gadis itu. Padahal beberapa profesor lain terlihat enggan untuk bertatap langsung dengannya.

Gadis itu terlalu ganjil.

Sangat berbeda dari orang-orang yang pernah mereka lihat.

"Apa yang ingin Anda katakan, Mr. Dumbledore?"

Langsung pada titik permasalahan. Dumbledore menghela nafas. Sejak pertama bertemu pun gadis ini juga tidak berbasa-basi. Pembawaannya yang dingin dan terus terang. Dan aura aristokrat yang begitu jelas dari sikap dan gesturnya.

Dumbledore tidak lagi tersenyum. Air mukanya menunjukkan keseriusan, walaupun nada suaranya tetap tenang.

"Sepertinya Mr. Riddle menaruh perhatian padamu."

Iris hijau pucat tidak menunjukkan emosi. Dingin dan tidak berubah. Dumbledore sudah menduga bahwa hal ini tidak akan membuat Gensira tertarik. Maka ia pun mengulum senyum kecil. Dan pria itu membuka mulut, mengatakan permintaan yang telah ia pikirkan sejak melihat reaksi Tom Riddle di kereta dulu.

"Mr. Riddle," mulainya, "sebenarnya sangat berbeda dari apa yang ia perlihatkan. Dia punya sifat... yang agak tidak baik. Sepertinya dia belum menghilangkan sifatnya itu. Aku mengkhawatirkan beberapa hal. Kau tahu, Ms. Albatross, aku mengkhawatirkan beberapa hal yang bisa ditimbulkan oleh seseorang yang menipu orang-orang dengan karakter palsu."

Belum ada respon. Dumbledore memilih kata-katanya dengan hati-hati.

"Ms. Albatross, aku ingin meminta bantuanmu," ucapnya, "untuk mengawasinya."

Air meleleh dari gelas jus yang tak disentuh. Hening. Gadis berambut putih di seberang menatapnya lurus. "Apakah hal ini sangat penting?"

"Sangat penting. Ms. Albatross, kau tentu masih ingat dengan...Grindlewald." Membicarakan sahabat lamanya membuat pria itu sedikit goyah. Gensira hanya menatapnya. Tidak menunjukkan simpati atau minat sedikitpun.

"Mister Dumbledore," ucap gadis itu dengan aura kebangsawanan di raut wajahnya,

"Yang Mulia Glen mengirim saya untuk mengawasi sistem di dalam masyarakat sihir. Jika Anda berpikir bahwa Tom Riddle adalah potensi yang akan mengganggu sistem, seperti yang telah dilakukan oleh Gellert Grindelwald, maka saya, Gensira Albatross, selaku pengawas yang berada di bawah perintah langsung Yang Mulia Glen, akan melenyapkannya."

Dumbledore menahan nafas. "Aku hanya menduga! Dia masih remaja, demi Tuhan! Dia bisa berubah!"

"Berdasarkan pernyataan Anda sebelumnya, Tom Riddle adalah cikal bakal kerusakan."

"Aku katakan padamu, dia masih bisa berubah jika ada seseorang yang bisa mempengaruhinya!"

"Dan," sekilas kelopak mata Gensira merendah, "Anda ingin saya menjadi orang itu."

Itu adalah kalimat pernyataan. Dumbledore membenarkan, "Ya. Bagaimanapun juga, dia adalah anak didik sekolah ini. Hogwarts bertanggung jawab atasnya."

Diamnya Gensira tampak seolah ia tengah mempertimbangkan penawaran profesor itu. Iris pucat bergulir ke bawah, kemudian kembali lurus ke depan. Dumbledore dengan setia menunggu. Inilah kesempatan untuk mengubah Tom Riddle. Memberikan jalan baru selain ambisi padanya.

Albus sangat berharap kepada Gennsira Albatross.

Karena, akan sangat sulit rasanya jika ia harus melawan muridnya—setelah ia harus melawan mantan sahabatnya sendiri.

Dan kemudian, Gensira Albatross berkata datar,

"Saya harap dia bisa berubah dalam waktu yang tidak lama."

Dumbledore tersenyum lega.

Walaupun harus mengindahkan peringatan yang tersirat di dalam kalimat gadis itu. Bahwa

jika ia telah menetapkan waktunya, dan Tom Riddle tidak juga berubah,

maka Gensira Albatross akan mengadilinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Darah Baskerville**

Rozen91

Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling

Pandora Hearts © Jun Mochizuki

 _sequel of_ _ **Four Souls**_

 **mémoire** **2 :** Pion

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah peristiwa di Diagon Alley waktu itu, Tom Riddle dengan halus, selicin belut, mencari informasi tentang seorang gadis berambut putih dengan mata pucat. Awalnya ia berpikir bahwa bisa saja perempuan itu punya hubungan kerabat dengan salah satu 'teman'-nya. Akan tetapi, terlalu naif jika menilai seseorang hanya dari warna rambutnya saja. Dan Tom terus mencari seperti semut yang tertarik pada gula. Gencar dan tanpa lelah. Dengan menggunakan jaringan informan di kalangan Slytherin serta murid-murid lemah yang menjadi target _bully_ beberapa orang di kelompoknya.

Hingga kemudian orang-orang bertanya tentang siapa itu Gensira Albatross?

Kenapa namanya terus disebut-sebut?

Apakah seseorang sedang mencarinya?

Namun, seolah tanpa jejak dan seolah menggali rahasia tentang makhluk tak kasat mata, informasi tentang gadis itu benar-benar minim dan nyaris tidak ada. Murid-murid dari berbagai asrama menyatakan bahwa mereka tidak mengenal seseorang dengan ciri-ciri seperti itu, dengan nama seperti itu. Katanya mereka tidak pernah melihatnya. Katanya juga mereka mungkin pernah sekilas melihatnya, tapi tidak tahu dia siapa. Ini adalah pencarian yang sia-sia, Tom Riddle.

Kalangan murid mungkin tidak bisa mengingat gadis itu. Tapi, seharusnya kau memperluas jaringanmu hingga di kalangan para guru. Yang biarpun mendengar desas-desus, mereka tidak akan membuka mulut. Mereka lebih tahu untuk tidak berurusan dengan gadis itu.

Mereka lebih tahu untuk menjauh dan tidak terlalu terlibat.

Tidak seperti Dumbledore yang memperlakukan semua murid dalam perlakuan yang setara.

Dan saat itulah kau melihat dirinya untuk kedua kalinya.

Seorang gadis berambut putih dengan syal hitam di lehernya. Mata hijau pucat di wajah yang dingin. Kau terdiam di tempatmu, langkahmu sontak membeku. Gadis itu baru saja keluar dari ruangan Dumbledore dan kau tersentak saat tatapan khas dari mata itu sekillas tertumbuk padamu. Akan tetapi, seolah melihat sesuatu yang tidak penting,

gadis itu melangkah melewatimu.

Tanpa sekalipun melirik ke arahmu.

Dan orang-orang tak akan mau melihat seberapa besar kemurkaan yang terpampang di wajahmu saat itu. Sekilas warna merah berkilat di kedua mata gelapmu. Lalu kau bersumpah di dalam hati. Mendesis dalam _parseltongue_.

Kau akan menaklukannya.

Kau akan membuat perempuan itu berlutut di hadapanmu.

Bagaimanapun caranya.

 **xxx**

Gensira Albatross adalah suatu keberadaan yang samar di ingatan orang-orang yang pernah melihatnya. Dengan mudah ia berjalan masuk dan pergi dari dalam memori. Melangkah seperti keberadaan yang fana. Karena itu, biarpun Tom Riddle berusaha mencari tahu tentang dirinya, maka dia tidak akan mendapatkan satupun hal berharga. Hanya sedikit penghuni Hogwarts yang kepadanya Gensira Albatross biarkan untuk mengingat siapa dirinya.

Akan tetapi, jika ingin menjalankan permintaan Dumbledore dan rencananya yang naif, maka Gensira harus melepaskan tabir yang ia pasang pada dirinya. Dan ketika hal itu terjadi, maka dengan serta merta semua orang akan melihat ke arahmu. Mencuri pandang. Bertanya-tanya. Siapa dia? Apakah memang ada murid seperti dia di Hogwarts?

Asrama apa yang menampung murid sepertinya? Asrama apakah yang menggambarkan sifat gadis ini?

Saat itu angin berhembus dan menyibak jubah hitamnya. Dan mereka pun melihat apa yang tergambar di lambangnya.

Slytherin.

Dan kabarpun melesat cepat hingga sampai ke telinga Pangeran Slytherin, yang saat itu tengah duduk bersama kroninya

dengan seringai tajam di bibirnya.

 _ **Aku mendapatkanmu.**_

Ah, Tom Riddle, ini sangat memalukan. Seharusnya kau tahu, bahwa semua itu terjadi

karena Gensira membiarkannya untuk terjadi.

 **xxx**

Di dalam hati yang perlahan menghitam, laki-laki itu menyimpan keserakahan, obsesi, rasa lapar akan kekuasaan, dan apa yang disebut Dumbledore sebagai sesuatu yang 'tidak baik'. Di balik senyum tampan yang terulas di bibirnya dan sorot mata yang penuh menunjukkan inteligensi itu ada bibit kejahatan yang siap dipupuk dan disiram. Tom Riddle adalah benih yang seharusnya dimusnahkan.

Dumbledore mengerti konsep itu. Akan tetapi, Tom Riddle adalah manusia dengan hati yang kapan saja bisa berubah-rubah. Gensira Albatross mungkin tidak mengerti konsep itu karena terikatnya seluruh kendali dirinya pada perintah sang Raja. Namun, Albus Dumbledore selalu punya harapan akan hal-hal yang terjadi.

Dan Gensira Albatross mungkin tidak bisa mengerti dengan konsep itu.

"Aku tahu siapa kau."

Remaja itu tersenyum miring seraya mendudukkan dirinya di samping kursi Gensira. Gadis berambut putih itu diam dan membiarkan Tom Riddle berbicara semaunya. Tom menahan diri dengan kesabarannya. Dia akan bersabar, tentu saja.

"Gensira Albatross, bukan?"

Penghargaan terbaik selalu datang dari kesabaran yang panjang.

Ketika itu, Tom menoleh seraya menelengkan kepalanya. Memperlihatkan kilat-kilat di kedua mata hitam yang menunjukkan ambisi dan keserakahannya. Ah, Tom Riddle, apakah ini yang kau sebut dengan menahan diri? Pada akhirnya, kau tak mampu bertahan dan dengan mudah memperlihatkan keinginanmu. Apakah kau begitu putus asa karena permata hijau pucat yang menatapmu balik itu hanya memperlihatkan sesuatu yang dingin? Tanpa emosi. Dan tak bisa dibaca.

Dan gadis dengan rambut putih yang menjuntai di punggungnya hanya diam tanpa kata.

Kau tertawa kecil, berujar, "Honestly, aku tidak tahu kalau ada murid Slytherin sepertimu. Padahal kita satu asrama, tapi aku belum pernah melihatmu. Kau sembunyi dimana?"

"Aku tidak bersembunyi dimanapun."

Iris kelam Tom berkilat. Keserakahannya semakin menggila dengan gadis stoic yang mulai meladeninya. Tom tidak bisa melepaskan kesempatan ini begitu saja. "Ah, kau pasti sibuk di suatu tempat. Misalnya, membantu _seorang profesor_ ," pancingnya, menyamarkan nama Dumbledore.

"Tidak." Tom Riddle tidak akan pernah menyadari sepandai apa Gensira Albatross mampu menyembunyikan isi pikirannya tanpa merubah eskpresi. "Aku lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu di perpustakaan."

"Benarkah?" Tom menyeringai, tertawa dalam hati saat dengan kata-katanya, ia mulai menjebak gadis itu. "Kalau begitu, bergabunglah denganku. Aku membentuk kelompok belajar untuk murid-murid Slytherin angkatan kita."

Gensira mengalihkan matanya. Dengan datar, memandang ke arah Dumbledore yang tengah menjelaskan sesuatu di depan kelas. Tom menunggu jawaban atas tawarannya dengan sabar, dengan bibir terkatup rapat.

Dumbledore sekilas melempar tatapan ke arah mereka.

Gensira memejamkan matanya seolah tengah menghela nafas. "Aku akan memikirkannya," jawabnya pada akhirnya.

Tom Riddle tersenyum.

"Baiklah, kami akan mengadakan pertemuan jam 3 sore di ruang rekreasi." Dengan gerakan alami ia mendekatkan diri, berbisik di dekat telinga gadis itu. "Aku akan senang sekali kalau bisa melihatmu."

 _Sangat khas, Mr. Riddle_ , batin Dumbledore setengah menahan senyum, melirik dari ekor matanya. _Mencoba menggunakan rayuan pada seorang gadis_.

Sayang sekali,

lihatlah gadis itu, Tom Riddle,

yang bahkan tidak berjengit biarpun kau mencoba menghembuskan nafas di telinganya.

 **xxx**

Entah dari mana dia masuk, Tom tidak tahu. Mungkin saja gadis itu sudah berada di sana sebelum mereka datang. Tom juga tidak tahu. Tapi, hal itu bukanlah sesuatu yang perlu dipermasalahkan. Tom mengulum senyum puas.

"Selamat bergabung, Gensira Albatross," sambutnya dengan senyum hangat. Gensira mengacuhkannya, berjalan melewati para anggota kelompok yang terperangah saat melihatnya dan duduk di single sofa yang kosong. Semua anggota menahan nafas, bahkan senyum Tom Riddle berubah rapat. Single sofa merupakan tempat bagi Tom Riddle selaku ketua. Dan dengan mudah gadis itu mengklaimnya tanpa izin.

Inikah Gensira Albatross yang namanya pernah meledak di kalangan para siswa?

Tom menahan geraman. Menepuk-nepuk tangannya seraya menyuruh teman-temannya untuk duduk di sofa yang masih kosong. Tom sangat sadar dengan ketidaknyamanan yang tampak di wajah para anggota. Mereka tahu betul untuk tidak bertindak gegabah, tapi tetap saja, melihat gadis asing itu dengan mudah mengambil 'singgasana' begitu saja sebenarnya sangat menganggu. Tom hendak duduk di samping Nott ketika sebuah suara menghentikan gerakannya.

"Ambil kursimu, Riddle."

Tom menoleh, memandang sepasang si pemilik iris hijau pucat yang berjalan mendekat. Siapa yang memberitahunya? Tom mengedarkan pandangan, seolah bersiap memberikan ancaman saat tahu siapa pelakunya. Akan tetapi, semua anggota sama-sama terlihat kaget dengan tindakan tiba-tiba gadis itu.

" _Well_ ," Tom bergerak, tersenyum kecil, "terima kasih."

Gensira melewatinya tanpa memberi balasan.

Iris kelam melirik sekilas ke arah sang Albatross yang tenang dalam sikap diam dan dinginnya di samping Alexandre Nott. Tom menyilangkan kaki, menyatukan kedua tangannya di atas lutut. Dengan senyum percaya diri, ia mengumumkan, "Ayo, mulai pertemuannya."

Dan kelompok belajar itu memulai aktifitasnya. Sang Pangeran selalu melempar lirikan matanya ke arah anggota yang duduk di sofa sebelah kiri. Menangkap sosok seorang gadis berambut, yang seolah tak tertarik dengan kegiatan mereka, terus saja menenggelamkan wajahnya di dalam buku.

Tom tidak terlihat senang. Walaupun dia cukup puas dengan Gensira yang tetap tinggal ditempatnya. Setidaknya dia tidak pergi. Artinya, Tom masIh punya peluang untuk terus menariknya dengan umpan yang lebih besar lagi.

Ah, apakah yang bisa membuat gadis itu tertarik?

Karena, kau tahu, Tom Riddle sangat menginginkannya.

Sangat menginginkan gadis itu.

Terutama,

koneksinya yang sepertinya begitu dekat dengan Albus Dumbledore.

 **xxx**

"Kenapa kau melakukannya? Kau bisa duduk di kursi itu." Tom bertanya dengan senyum kecil andalannya. Waktu itu kegiatan mereka sudah selesai. Dengan satu lirikan, para anggota tahu bahwa mereka harus meninggalkan tempat itu. Gensira tetap berada di sana, masih berkutat dengan buku di tangannya. Irisnya tidak teralih. "Kursi itu milikmu."

Tom menahan senyum arogan di bibir. "Tidak juga," bantahnya, "semua orang bisa duduk dimana saja." Ia menutupi mulutnya dengan punggung tangan saat tertawa kecil. "Kau terlalu perhatian dengan hal-hal sepele."

Sepasang permata hijau memandang dari balik buku. Dingin. Namun, Tom Riddle tetap tersenyum. Gensira lalu berkata,

"Untuk apa kau berbohong, Tom Riddle?"

Sejenak senyumnya memudar. Kemudian tergantikan oleh seringai. "Kau tahu kalau aku berbohong? Sulit dipercaya," balasnya, menyelipkan nada mencela. Gensira sama sekali tidak terpancing. Raut wajahnya tidak berubah.

"Aku melihat ekspresimu saat itu. Kau tidak senang saat aku duduk di kursi itu. Anggotamu juga tidak bisa menyembunyikan kekesalan mereka."

Air muka Tom berubah paham. Ia lantas tersenyum miring. Aura di sekitarnya berubah gelap. Dan sepasang permata hijau pucat masih menatap tanpa geming. Sementara senyum Tom Riddle lantas melebar, memperlihatkan deretan giginya. Ia mengambil langkah panjang, memutari meja hingga berdiri di hadapan gadis yang masih duduk di sofa itu. Tangannya terjulur, menurunkan lengan Gensira hingga buku di tangannya tidak lagi menutupi wajah dinginnya. Remaja itu menyentuh dagu gadis itu dengan jari-jari tangannya.

"Kau sangat menarik," ucapnya dengan senyum tajam dan serakah, "Gensira Albatross."

Dan Gensira membalas datar, "Menjauhlah, Riddle."

Entah kenapa, ucapan itu terdengar seperti perintah.

Dan Tom tak bisa menahannya. Seseorang...seseorang baru saja memerintahnya...dan dia..dia...aah—

Tangannya melayang.

Sekilas mata hitam yang dipenuhi kemurkaan itu berkilat merah.

Kelopak mata gadis itu terpejam dan—

Grab!

telapak tangannya menggenggam pergelangan tangan yang seinci lagi akan menampar pipinya.

Tom Riddle terdiam, menahan nafas dan terbelalak.

Pupil hijau pucat menyorot dingin tanpa emosi.

"Aha...ha...haha..." Suara itu lebih terdengar gila dan maniak. Kedua sudut bibir sang pangeran tertarik dalam. Iris gelapnya tenggelam dalam obsesi yang liar. Dan dia mendesis,

" **kau memang** **sangat** **menarik!** "

 **_bersambung_**


	4. mémoire 3

**Gensira** memandang dalam keheningan.

Kedua tangannya yang telah menyentuh single sofa yang orang-orang itu ibaratkan sebagai singgasana Tom Riddle.

Ketua.

Pemimpin.

'Raja'.

Gensira sadar betul untuk tahu diri dan tidak melewati batasannya. Ia sudah jatuh dalam kerendahan karena perbuatannya. Walaupun dia dibebaskan dan harus menanggung semua tatapan menuduh dan amarah dari berpasang-pasang mata yang basah. Sesungguhnya ia sudah jatuh dalam kerendahan.

'Raja'.

Ataupun singgasananya.

Gensira Albatross sudah tidak bisa memantaskan diri lagi untuk itu semua.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Darah Baskerville**

Rozen91

Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling

Pandora Hearts © Jun Mochizuki

 _sequel of_ _ **Four Souls**_

 **mémoire** **3 :** **Siré**

 **.**

 **.**

Tom mengulum senyum sinis. "Kau baru datang, eh?"

Seorang murid laki-laki yang melenggang dari arah pintu menahan kedutan di salah satu sudut bibirnya. Sorot mata jenaka dan licik sekilas tampak di sepasang iris kelabu remaja itu. "Sudah kubilang, 'kan? Biarpun kau panggil, kalau aku sudah disuruh profesor, mana mungkin aku bisa pergi begitu saja."

Tom memutar bola matanya. Tatapannya malas dan penuh selidik. "Kau sudah terima pesanku?"

Murid itu menghempaskan diri di samping Tom. "Yeah. Aku masih penasaran dengan perempuan yang kau maksud itu. Siapa dia sampai bisa-bisa menarik perhatian Tom Riddle yang hebat?" ujarnya dengan nada menggoda. Tom mengabaikannya saat memangku paha dan menopang dagu di jari-jarinya yang mengepal renggang. Si remaja bermata kelabu mencondongkan badan, menaikkan satu alisnya. "Responmu aneh," komentarnya sambil mengulas seringai tertarik. Tidak biasanya Tom Riddle bersikap diam seperti ini.

"Ah!" Sahabatnya menahan nafas, seolah baru menyadari sesuatu. Iris kelabu mengerling. "Dia menolakmu, eh?"

Mata kelam bergulir tajam. Memperingatkan remaja itu untuk tidak bermain-main dengan api. Akan tetapi, Abaraxas Malfoy tersenyum lebar dan tertawa kecil. Menepuk bahu sahabatnya dengan gaya akrab. Tom hanya mendengus.

"Kau tahu, jangan khawatir. Pangeran Slytherin akan menaklukkan semua putri dari kerajaan terbesar sampai kerajaan termiskin sekalipun. Dan kau punya sahabat sepertiku, apa yang tidak akan kulakukan untuk menjamin kesejahteraan keturunanmu, Pangeran?" tuturnya melebih-lebihkan. Tom menatap dari ujung matanya, diam dan tampak bosan. Hingga senyum miring terulas begitu saja.

Ada kilat-kilat berbahaya dan puas di sepasang mata gelapnya.

"Dia sudah menjadi milikku."

Iris kelabu berkerling. "Oh?"

Bibirnya terbuka. Abraxas mendekat dan Tom berbisik di telinganya. Setengah mendesis. "Dia propertiku yang paling berguna."

Senyum licik menghiasi wajah pucat Abraxas. "Darimana kau tahu kalau dia berguna? Apa aku bisa mengetahuinya hanya dengan sekali lihat, _mate_?"

Tom tersenyum santai. Sorot matanya menantang. "Entahlah. Kau bisa menilainya sendiri."

Abraxas hendak bertanya ketika Tom memotongnya lebih dulu, lagi-lagi tersenyum penuh kebanggaan. "Di belakangmu."

Ia memutar kepalanya. Dan tertegun dengan nafas tertahan.

Gadis dengan mata hijau pucat tanpa emosi itu menatap balik dengan wajah terangkat tinggi. Abraxas bisa melihat dengan jelas. Bisa menyadari aura aristokrat yang seolah menguar kuat dari wajah dan caranya menggerakan bola matanya. Syal hitam melilit di lehernya dan ujung-ujungnya yang panjang disampirkan ke belakang, bergantung bersama untaian rambut putih di punggungnya.

Waktu itu Gensira Albatross tidak mengenal Abraxas Malfoy. Kalau seandainya saja ia tahu apa yang akan terjadi di masa depan, maka ia akan memilih untuk menjauh dan tidak berurusan dengan orang itu. Dengan demikian, rasa iri yang sangat mendidih itu tak akan pernah ia rasakan menggerogoti hatinya. Membuatnya tampak bagai seorang pengecut yang tidak rela diambil posisinya oleh _orang biasa yang tidak sesuai_.

Kalau waktu itu...seandainya saja Gensira tidak mengenal orang itu...

mungkin dia bisa menerima takdirnya dengan bibir terkatup rapat.

 **xxx**

" **Siré** _,_ " ucap Tom di suatu hari di kelas Sejarah. "Aku akan memanggilmu, Siré."

Gensira menjatuhkan pena bulunya. Kelopak matanya agak terbuka lebar untuk sesaat hingga Tom berpikir bahwa ada yang salah dengan penglihatannya. Kalau bukan karena iris hijau bergulir ke arahnya seolah menuntut penjelasan, mungkin Tom tidak akan pernah mengetahui bahwa itulah saat dimana ketika ia pertama kalinya berhasil mengejutkan gadis itu.

Tom tertawa kecil. "Aku suka nama itu," jelasnya singkat, menyembunyikan kenyataan bahwa ia tidak suka jika harus memanggil propertinya dengan cara yang sama seperti orang lain. Nott dan murid-murid lain memanggilnya 'Albatross'. Dumbledore memanggilnya 'Ms. Albatross'. Mungkin suatu saat nanti akan muncul seseorang yang memanggil dengan nama pertamanya. Tom tidak ingin disamakan dengan orang-orang itu. Dia berbeda. Harus ada tanda yang memberikan kesan bahwa Gensira adalah miliknya. Dan 'Siré' terasa pas untuk itu.

Akan tetapi, Tom Riddle tidak menyadari apa yang menyebabkan gadis itu menoleh padanya.

' _Sire'._

Jika dulu ia disebut dengan panggilan seperti itu, mungkin Gensira akan tersanjung dan menyanjung balik. Namun, sekarang...panggila itu tidaklah pantas untuk dirinya. Walaupun Tom Riddle merubahnya menjadi _**Siré**_ untuk menyambungkannya dengan nama Gensira. Apakah Tom Riddle tidak menyadari bahwa _**sire**_ merupakan panggilan yang ditujukan untuk seorang Raja di masa lalu?

Gensira memalingkan wajahnya, menatap dalam perkamennya yang baru setengah ditulisi. Perlahan ia melonggarkan tangannya yang sempat terkepal erat tanpa ia sadari.

Tom masih menatapnya. Menelisik ekspresi gadis itu dengan mata yang berkilat-kilat seperti sisik ular. Gensira memilih untuk meraih pena bulunya, kembali menulis seolah tak terjadi apa-apa. "Lakukan sesukamu," katanya.

Dan Tom menyeringai puas.

Merasa senang dengan kepatuhan propertinya.

Properti.

Walaupun Gensira Albatross tidak mengetahuinya, namun Tom akan memastikan bahwa semua orang bisa melihatnya. Bahwa gadis itu adalah miliknya. Kepunyaannya.

Dan begitulah Tom Riddle mulai terlihat berdiri di samping atau di depan Gensira Albatross. Mengajaknya mengikuti kegiatan yang ia lakukan. Menjadikannya 'seseorang yang selalu berada di dekat Tom Riddle'. Dengan demikian, orang-orang akan tahu bahwa gadis itu adalah miliknya. Kepunyaannya.

Sedangkan Albus Dumbledore mengaitkan tangannya di belakang badan dan memandang keluar jendela. Menunggu dengan sabar keputusan apa yang akan diambil oleh sang gadis Albatross.

 **xxx**

" **Siré**."

Tom Riddle memanggil dari kejauhan, menyakukan kedua tangannya ke saku mantel dan menolehkan wajah ke arah gadis itu. Gensira balas meliriknya. Tidak menunjukkan alasan kenapa ia berhenti berjalan. Iris hijau pucat bergerak ke bawah, dengan sorot mata yang tak terbaca mengawasi semak-semak di sekelilingnya. Kemudian kedua mata dingin itu melihat ke belakang. Jauh dan jauh. Tom memanggilnya lagi, namun Gensira seolah terpaku di tempatnya. Memunggungi Tom Riddle yang kesal karena merasa diabaikan.

Angin berhembus dari arah utara, membelai untaian rambut yang bertengger di kening gadis itu. Membelas dan memperlihatkan sepasang permata hijau pucat yang memandang dari ujung mata.

Sontak semak-semak 'bersuara'.

Iris gelap Tom Riddle bergerak tajam ke arah suara, serta merta mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya. Sigap dan penuuh antisipasi terhadap apa yang akan ia hadapi. Ia mendengus dalam hati, siapa yang bisa mengira kalau ada yang mengikuti mereka? Atau ternyata sebenarnya ada penyihir yang lari dari Azkaban dan bersembunyi di hutan ini?

"Siré," panggilnya lagi dengan nada hati-hati. Tanpa mengalihkan matanya dari semak-semak setinggi pinggang yang bergoyang-goyang ditiup angin di antara pepohonan tak jauh dari mereka itu. Tak ada jawaban. Tom mendecakkan lidahnya kesal. Dan sepersekian detik untuk melirik ke arah gadis itu adalah satu hal yang merubah segalanya.

Tom sangat tahu bahwa hanya sedikit yang bisa ia ketahui tentang Gensira Albatross.

Sepenuhnya ia adalah misteri.

Hingga kemudian, di saat itu, di saat-saat yang sebenarnya mempertaruhkan hidup dan mati mereka, pupil kelamnya membelalak dan membeku dalam keterkejutan. Menyaksikan bagimana dalam dua detik Gensira melesat seperti angin hingga ujung-ujung syalnya melayang horizontal di udara. Bersamaan dengan seorang penyihir menyembulkan setengah wajahnya dari balik pohon, tongkat sihir terarah pada mereka. Namun, dengan gesit gadis berambut putih itu merunduk, menghindari sinar merah yang keluar dari ujung tongkat sihir itu. Kemudian gadis itu berputar, berdiri dan menghujamkan tangannya ke bagian leher penyihir itu.

"Uggh...gluk.."

Tom membatu. Jantung seolah berhenti berdetak saat mendengar suara terakhir dari tenggorokan yang dirusak.

Suara becek itu dan warna merah mengucur deras saat Gensira menarik kembali tangannya, memperlihatkan sebilah pisau yang digenggam di tangannya yang kini ikut berwarna merah. Dan seolah pertunjukkan itu masih belum selesai, tanpa menolehkan wajahnya gadis itu mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi ke langit sebelum kemudian tangan itu bergerak cepat ke samping, melemparkan pisau ke arah semak belukar yang dengan cerobohnya Tom Riddle abaikan.

Bruk!

Suara benda berat jatuh. Pasti tubuh seseorang. Akan tetapi, Tom tidak bisa mengalihkan tatapannya. Mungkinkah karena ia begitu terpatri pada gadis yang menelengkan kepala ke arahnya, menatapnya dingin dan tanpa ekspresi? Seolah kejadian tadi tidak berarti apa-apa baginya? Tanpa perasaan dan rasa tidak peduli.

Sudut bibirnya bergerak, melengkung perlahan dalam senyum lebar. Sorot matanya dipenuhi rasa tertarik dan obsesi yang begitu liar dan tak tertahankan. Tom tidak pernah menduga bahwa gadis itu masih bisa mengejutkannya dengan apa yang bisa ia lakukan. Tom mendapatkan bisa mendapatkan hal yang lebih banyak. Lebih banyak lagi!

"Siré- **ku** ," ucapnya posesif, tersenyum tajam.

Sementara Gensira hanya meliriknya. Tidak menunjukkan sedikitpun perasaan dan emosi atas pengklaiman terang-terangan yang dilakukan oleh laki-laki itu.

Yang seolah tenggelam dalam kegilaan akal dan rencana besarnya sendiri.

Tom Riddle memang aneh. Gensira mengelap bercak-bercak darah di tangan dan wajah dengan sapu tangannya, berpikir,

 _Albus Dumbledore sudah mengharapkan hal yang tidak mungkin._

 **xxx**

Akan tetapi, Tom, biarpun kini melihat satu hal tentang gadis itu, ia mungkin tidak akan pernah mengetahui satu hal yang sangat penting dalam eksistensi Gensira Albatross. Biarpun dengan berani menyiratkan kepemilikannya terhadap gadis berambut putih itu, ia mungkin juga tetap tidak akan bisa melihat masa lalu yang membentuk sikap dan pembawaan Gensira Albatross yang sekarang.

Kecuali, jika ia bisa melihat bahwa ada beberapa orang yang mengetahui siapa gadis itu sebenarnya. Beberapa orang yang memilih untuk memalingkan wajah dan harus meredam amarah hanya karena mendengar namanya saja. Dan mereka sama-sama tahu bahwa seandainya gadis itu tidak _**dilindungi**_ , maka mereka tak akan segan-segan untuk menghalalkan segala cara untuk melenyapkannya.

Karena, apa yang sudah ia lakukan di masa lalunya,

maka mereka akan tetap membenci dan mendendam.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Kelopak matanya setengah terbuka, memandang dengan wajah dingin seperti biasa.

Gadis di seberang meninggikan dagunya, dengan bara api di kedua mata biru laut yang mendidih dan tak tertahankan. Dan ketika langkah kedua orang itu saling berseberangan, bibir si gadis bermata biru terbuka. Menggeram dari sela-sela giginya.

"Aku tidak menyangka akan melihat wajahmu di tempat ini," iris biru berkilat penuh hinaan, " _ **murderer**_."

Akan tetapi, seolah tak mendengar, Gensira Albatross tidak menghentikan langkah. Tidak juga mengedipkan mata.

Seolah tak mendengar, tak ada kelunturan dalam gestur dan sikap dinginnya.

Evelyn Tresford menggeram dan membuang muka. Menghentak-hentakkan kakinya dengan kedua mata memicing tajam. Tangan terkepal erat hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih.

Ia tidak akan pernah lupa.

Akan perbuatan si rendahan satu itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Pertaruhan sepuluh keluarga bangsawan di Menara Kandidat.**_

 _ **Gensira sendiri tidak akan mungkin pernah melupakan**_

 _ **bagaimana darah tampak bagai cat yang dihambur-hamburkan di dinding.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **_bersambung_**

Oke, jadi hari ini hari Jum'at, jangan lupa baca surah al-Kahfi, ya! :3


	5. mémoire 4

"Apa yang kau lakukan, **Siré**?"

Tom memandangnya bosan dari ujung matanya. Jelas-jelas tidak tertarik dengan apa yang tengah dilakukan gadis itu. "Berhenti bermain. Ayo, pergi," ucapnya dengan nada memerintah.

Gensira melepaskan apa yang pegang. Memperhatikannya terjatuh di atas tumpukan salju yang mengeras. Setangkai bunga yang tumbuh di musim dingin. Membeku dan terlantar.

 _Anak itu suka bunga. Sangat suka._

Kelopak matanya merendah. Teringat oleh kenangan mengerikan di suatu malam berdarah. Padahal sudah bertahun-tahun berlalu, namun peristiwa itu seolah baru terjadi kemarin. Dan karena itulah, kebanggaannya telah hilang dan ia dijatuhkan dalam kerendahan.

Padahal dia ingin menjadi—

Tidak.

Berhenti.

Kau sudah membuangnya.

Jangan lagi memikirkannya.

Jangan pernah mengharapkannya.

" **Siré."** Sepasang iris gelap berkilat berbahaya. Menuntut gadis itu untuk tidak mengabaikan ucapan-ucapannya. Kemudian gadis itu berdiri, menggerakkan sedikit sisi wajahnya hingga orang di belakangnya bisa melihat sorot matanya.

Permata hijau pucat yang bersinar dingin di dalam kegelapan.

Tom hanya mengangkat alisnya. Dengan jelas memberikan tantangan, sekaligus meremehkan perasaan tidak suka yang samar-samar tersirat di kedua mata gadis itu.

 _Kau adalah milikku._

 _Apapun yang kau lakukan,_

 _tetaplah menurut padaku._

 **.**

 **.**

 **Darah Baskerville**

Rozen91

Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling

Pandora Hearts © Jun Mochizuki

 _sequel of_ _ **Four Souls**_

 **mémo** **ire** **4** **: The Exceptional Doll**

 **.**

 **.**

Tom 'menyayangi' Gensira tidak seperti caranya 'menyayangi' bidak-bidaknya yang lain. Abraxas menelengkan kepalanya, menyandarkan pipinya di punggung tangan dan tersenyum mencemooh. Dia berkata, "hati-hati."

Sekilas lirikan sahabatnya menyiratkan bahwa ia merasa risih. Tidak suka diperingati seperti itu. "Aku tahu apa yang kulakukan," balasnya pendek. Biarpun mendengarnya, Abraxas tetap juga tertawa kecil. Tangannya menyembul dari balik jubah, naik bertengger di pundak si remaja berambut hitam.

"Aku hanya khawatir, Tom."

"Khawatir?" Abraxas mengabaikan nada lucu di dalam nada bicara sahabatnya.

"Yeah." Sudut bibir si albino berkedut, "karena kau 'menyayangi'-nya dengan cara yang berbeda."

Sejenak permata kelam itu tampak terkejut, sebelum pemiliknya mengulas senyum mengejek sembari meninggikan satu sisi wajahnya. "Tentu saja. Dia istimewa."

Abraxas kembali tertawa. Membuka kedua matanya, menatap sahabatnya dengan sorot mata kalem. "Karena itulah, Tom," ucapnya, "hati-hati."

Karena kau memperlakukannya dengan cara yang berbeda. Hingga mata-mata yang dibayangi oleh rasa iri itu bergulir pada satu arah dan menumpahkan amarahnya dalam cercaan dan kalimat mencela yang sangat tidak enak didengar.

Dan Tom Riddle seolah tengah merawat boneka porselen yang lebih mahal dibanding boneka yang ia miliki. Jika gadis itu terlalu jauh, maka ia menariknya mendekat. Berdiri bersampingan hingga orang-orang tahu bahwa mereka tidak sama dengan Gensira Albatross. Tom juga lebih menghabiskan waktu dengan boneka porselennya hingga beberapa boneka merasa kesepian.

Mungkinkah ini yang ingin diingatkan oleh Abraxas?

Ketika dengan gerakan yang tidak sopan gadis-gadis itu mencoba mempermalukan boneka porselen favoritnya di muka umum. Dan biarpun mengetahui hal itu akan terjadi, Tom akan tetap diam dan tersenyum misterius di dalam hati. Biarkan mereka melihat kenapa Tom sangat 'mengistimewa'-kan Gensira-nya dibanding siapapun yang menjadi bidaknya di papan catur. Gadis itu adalah pionnya yang paling berguna.

Sekaligus menakutkan.

Seharusnya mereka tidak mencari gara-gara. Seharusnya mereka tetap menjadi budak penurut dan tidak mencampuri urusan pribadi tuan mereka. Akan tetapi, seolah gelap mata dengan tawa yang jelek mereka mencoba mengganggunya. Berusaha melayangkan tangan ke wajahnya dan mungkin saja waktu itu Gensira Albatross tidak terlalu peduli dengan apa yang bisa saja terjadi.

Atau mungkin saja karena dia tidak suka disentuh.

Tangannya menerjang seperti hentakan kepala ular. Serta merta langsung menggenggam leher Avlesia Rowen. Leher yang kurus. Hanya dengan sekali cengkram maka tulang-tulangnya akan hancur. Avlesia menjerit sementara 5 siswi Slytherin yang menjadi pendukungnya lari dengan kaki gemetar. Dengan jelas menunjukkan bahwa sejak awal mereka takut pada Gensira Albatross. Yang menatap dingin tanpa sedikitpun gerakan di kontor wajahnya.

"Jangan menyentuhku."

Dan Avlesia Rowen pingsan di tempat. Padahal Gensira belum melakukan apa-apa. Tenang saja. Tidak mungkin ia melakukannya. Ia harus menghormati sistem dan Avlesia tidak akan menjadi korban pertamanya yang berasal dari Hogwarts.

Jikapun ada,

maka orang itu sudah jelas adalah Tom Riddle.

Ah.

Mungkinkah kecurigaan dan intuisi Abraxas Malfoy begitu sensitif hingga dengan mudah ia bisa menduga-duga apa yang suatu saat nanti bisa dilakukan oleh si favorit ini?

Mungkinkah hal ini yang ingin diingatkan oleh sang sahabat?

' _bahwa suatu saat nanti, gadis itu bisa saja menikammu dari belakang.'_

" **Hati-hati."**

Dugaan manapun hanyalah rahasia yang tersembunyi di balik iris kelabu sang Malfoy.

Ataukah mungkin ada pilihan ketiga? Dimana dugaan tentang perasaan seseorang bisa saja berubah menjadi perasaan lain? Perasaan yang tidak bisa dimiliki oleh sahabatnya. Perasaan yang seharusnya tidak boleh mengikat Tom Riddle.

Iris kelabu memandang dalam keheningan. Berusaha untuk menahan kernyitan alisnya. "Sudah kubilang, 'kan?" katanya, "aku akan selalu mendukung semua ambisimu, sobat."

 **xxx**

"Anda sepertinya sudah sangat dekat dengan Mr. Riddle."

"Tidak juga."

"Aku bisa menduga-duga, nona Albatross. Tapi, sulit untuk memprediksikan apa yang sebenarnya sedang ia lakukan. Apa yang dia rencanakan."

Permata hijau pucat balik menatap kerlingan di mata Dumbledore. "Anda cukup terus-terang, Albus Dumbledore. Apapun yang dilakukan oleh orang itu," ucapnya datar, "adalah urusan saya."

"Benar." Dumbledore mengulas senyum menyesal, "kalau begitu, aku tidak akan ikut campur." Dia tidak minta maaf. Gensira menyadarinya. Albus Dumbledore mengkhawatirkan sesuatu. Gensira memandang dari ekor matanya. Punggung profesor Transfigurasi yang menghilang dari pintu kelas. Dumbledore melihat potensi yang cukup berbahaya dari kedekatannya dengan Tom Riddle. Mungkinkah Dumbledore melupakan keberadaan Gensira Albatross sebagai utusan Baskerville? Mungkin dia melihat betapa mudahnya seorang perempuan jatuh berlutut terhadap daya tarik Tom Riddle. Dan akan sangat tidak menguntungkan jika Gensira Albatross termasuk salah satunya.

"Siré." Tom Riddle berdiri di ambang pintu, menatapnya dengan hidung mrengut tidak senang. "Sampai kapan kau mau berada di sini? Aku sudah menunggumu di kelas Sejarah sejak 5 menit yang lalu."

Gensira mengumpulkan gulungan perkamennya. Tom berjalan duluan saat gadis itu sudah dekat. "Binns bisa saja memberimu detensi jika kau terlambat masuk kelas. Dan aku tidak mau ada yang menghalangimu keluar di hari Sabtu. Kalau aku bicara padanya, dia akan memaafkanmu."

Sepanjang perjalanan Gensira hanya mamandang ke depan. Tidak terlihat peduli dengan apa yang prefek itu katakan. Naif Riddle. _Poor Riddle_. Jika saja dia tahu bahwa siapapun tidak menyentuh Gensira...Jika saja dia tahu...

Profesor Binns menoleh ke arah pintu saat Tom mengetuk dan membukanya. Tersenyum dan berbicara dengan nada sesal yang dibuat-buat. Mungkin dia tidak menyadari bahwa mata profesor di seberang meja sekilas melebar saat melihat siapa yang mengekor di belakangnya.

"Duduk di kursi kalian," ucapnya tidak peduli.

"Kemari, Siré." Tom bergeser, menyediakan tempat untuk...ah, tentu saja, gadis favoritnya,

Sang Pangeran Slytherin menyeringai.

Gensira, Gensira...dia tidak akan memanggil nama itu. Nama yang digunakan oleh semua orang. Nama yang semua orang bisa mengucapkannya. Tidak. Tom akan membuat sangkar untuk Siré-nya yang teramat istimewa. Yang rupanya begitu misterius dan menawan kegelapannya. Siré adalah pialanya. Lebih dari semua tropi yang pernah ia pegang.

Siré adalah tropi yang paling berkilau dari semua timbunan tropi miliknya.

Iris kelabu Abraxas berkerling jahil. Ia mencondongkan badannya ketika profesor Binns tidak melihat. "Dimana kau menemukannya? Bukan di matahari pastinya. Jadi, bagaimana kau akan menjelaskan 7 menit yang hilang, anak teladan?" godanya dari belakang. Tom meliriknya, tidak menjawab. Ia hanya melemparkan seringai dari balik bahunya. Abraxas menatapnya dengan wajah terkejut, kemudian ia tergelak.

 **xxx**

Bagi Tom Riddle, Abraxas dan Gensira adalah dua orang yang sangat penting. Waktu itu dia masih memiliki kata kawan. Tom beserta ambisinya yang tak berkecukupan, mencari-cari banyak hal yang tidak mudah didapatkan. Dia punya kecerdasannya. Abraxas punya saran dan kritiknya. Dan Gensira...Gensira punya kelihaiannya sendiri.

Dia selalu memakai pakaian yang sama setiap hari. Mantel sepanjang lutut berwarna putih dan syal hitam panjang yang melilit di lehernya. Tom tahu betul bahwa syal itu tidak pernah dilepas—Tom yakin bahkan satu orangpun belum pernah melihat syal itu dilepas. Kemudian, mantel putih gombrang yang menyembunyikan lekuk-lekuk tubuh seorang gadis remaja. Tom tidak tahu apa yang gadis itu sembunyikan di dalamnya. Tapi ia yakin betul bahwa di balik lengan mantelnya, pasti ada dua belati yang siap ditarik keluar. Dan mungkin saja jika ia mencoba pura-pura menggesekkan tangannya ke mantel putih itu, dia juga akan merasakan bentuk benda-benda metal yang tergantung di sana. Namun, pastinya mantel itu sangat penting karena Gensira selalu memakainya saat mereka 'keluar' di hari sabtu atau minggu.

Satu hari yang singkat untuk pergi menjelajah tanpa ketahuan untuk mencari hal-hal yang berharga dan sulit ditemukan.

"Apa yang kau sedang kau pikirkan, Tom?" Abraxas menaruh lengan di bahunya.

Tom tersenyum malas. "Bukan apa-apa."

Abraxas tertawa. "Jangan bercanda. Tidak mungkin kereta di kepalamu isinya bukan apa-apa. Jadi, kau menginginkan sesuatu lagi?"

"Sulit untuk menyembunyikan sesuatu darimu, eh, Abraxas?" Tom meluruskan kakinya saat sahabat Malfoy-nya menyeringai. " _Well,_ kali ini bukan sesuatu yang susah. Aku ingin kembali melanjutkan rencana awal."

"Oh. Yang itu...sempat tertunda karena kau terlalu bersemangat ketika menemukan Gensira Albatross dan kau memulai mencari hal-hal yang tidak wajar, seperti yang terakhir kali kita lakukan di Knocturn Alley."

"Kau benar. Terima kasih atas ulasannya," ucap Tom sarkastik. Abraxas tertawa kecil seraya menyandarkan punggungnya di badan kursi.

"Jadi, kita akan mulai darimana?"

Tom memandangnya dari sudut mata. Sorot matanya menunjukkan rahasia lucu yang seolah tidak bisa dimengerti Abraxas hanya dengan satu tatapan. Abraxas mengangkat alis. Bibir Tom berkedut.

"Kosongkan liburan musim panasmu, Abraxas. Kita akan bersenang-senang di bagian utara Irlandia."

Sontak sang Malfoy mengerang. "Irlandia! Aku bisa menghabiskan waktu di tempat yang lebih baik, kau tahu!"

"Jangan khawatir. Di sana banyak perempuan yang bisa kau kencani."

"Yah, katakan lagi kalau kau sudah melihat tunanganku murka."

Tom hanya tertawa kecil.

Tahun ini Irlandia. Pencarian yang sangat panjang. Apakah dia bisa menemukan identitas ayah penyihir-nya? Tom tidak tahu apakah di Irlandia ia bisa menemukan jejak ayahnya. Dan jika ia bertemu, mungkin ia akan bertanya kenapa orang itu membuangnya. Apakah karena ibunya hanya seorang muggle?

Hal itu tidak berarti bahwa Tom adalah muggle juga. Dia adalah seorang penyihir. Sangat berprestasi dan membanggakan. Jika Tom sudah sehebat ini, pasti ayahnya bisa lebih hebat lagi. Dan suatu saat nanti dia akan diberitahu bahwa mereka adalah keturunan Salazar Slytherin. Tom tidak akan kaget.

Mungkin ketika bertemu dia akan bertanya kenapa.

Atau mungkin membuat orang itu menyesal karena sudah membuangnya ke jalanan.

"Tom," Abraxas berbisik dengan ekspresi kalem. "Raut wajahmu menakutkan."

 **xxx**

"Aku ingin mengajakmu liburan." Abraxas mendengus saat tak sengaja mendengar Tom berkata demikian.

Gensira tidak meliriknya namun gerakan tangannya yang berhenti menunjukkan bahwa ia mendengarkan. Tom menahan decakan. Ia berjalan memutari meja, berdiri di belakang kursi gadis itu dan membungkukkan badan. Mendekatkan bibirnya di telinga Gensira.

"Irlandia. Tidakkah kau menyukainya?"

Irlandia.

Kalau bisa, Gensira tidak ingin menginjak negara itu.

Keluarga bangsawan yang paling berpengaruh di sana...ah, tidak. Bagaimana harus mengatakannya?

Kalau di sana populasi burung Albatross terancam punah?

Atau memang sudah punah.

Gensira tidak pernah memberikan tanggapan. Namun, Tom cukup percaya diri bahwa Gesira akan datang karena Gensira adalah milik Tom Riddle dan sudah sepatutnya memenuhi semua keinginannya. Akan tetapi, waktu itu Gensira sama sekali tidak berniat ke Irlandia. Mungkin sampai selamanya. Lagipula pewaris keluarga bangsawan itu... tidak terlalu ramah.

Gensira benar-benar tidak datang. Tom dan Abraxas menunggu di stasiun kereta dan dia tidak muncul-muncul juga. Hanya selembar amplop yang yang berisi sehelai kertas kosong yang entah bagaimana tahu-tahu ada di kantong mantelnya. Tidak ada nama pengirimnya, tapi Tom sudah bisa menduga-duga beginilah cara Siré mengatakan bahwa ia tidak ikut. Tom meremasnya dengan geram.

Ini pertama kalinya Siré mengabaikan ucapannya tanpa alasan yang jelas.

"Tom?" Abraxas bertanya dengan nada hati-hati.

Tom Riddle sangat marah, namun ia tidak bisa membatalkan rencananya sekarang. Siré sudah memilih waktu yang tepat untuk memberitahu keputusannya. Dengan wajah masam ia berbalik dengan gerakan kasar, berjalan menuju gerbong kereta. Abraxas menghela nafas, tidak menyangka bahwa ada yang berani melukai rasa bangga dan sifat percaya diri sahabatnya itu.

Dan Gensira Albatross sudah memilih keputusan yang tepat.

DOR!

Abraxas terbelalak. Asap mengepul di samping kepalanya. Timah panas itu baru saja menembus batang pohon di belakangnya. Tom memutar kepalanya tajam, stau tangannya telah siap di dalam saku, menggenggam tongkat sihirnya. Peluru artinya muggle. Dan dia tidak bisa sembarangan memperlihatkan tongkat sihirnya. Cih. Regulasi memang merepotkan.

"Ah, maaf, maaf."

Suara kekanak-kanakan terdengar dari atas pohon. Seorang anak laki-laki, kira-kira berumur 9-10 tahun berdiri di atas dahan pohon dengan senjata api di tangannya. Abraxas menyipitkan kedua matanya, tidak menyukai senyum santai anak itu.

"Aku sedang berburu, dan aku melihat sesuatu...kupikir mangsaku."

"Oh, benarkah? Kau mencari beruang, eh?" balas Abraxas sarkastik. Sekilas sepasang permata magenta berkilat.

Dengan senyum yang terlihat dingin ia berkata, "Mangsaku hanyalah seekor burung dengan sayap yang lebar."

Abraxas mendecakkan lidah, tidak menyadari perubahan sikap di dalam diri anak laki-laki berambut hitam legam itu. Tom memandangnya skeptis. Mungkin anak itu menyadarinya, karenanya ia menoleh ke arah Tom dan kembali tersenyum seperti biasa.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?"

"Bukan urusanmu," jawab Abraxas kasar.

"Tidak bisa begitu, " mata magenta berkerling, "kalian sudah memasuki properti keluargaku."

"Properti?"

"Gunung ini milik keluargaku."

Tom dan Abraxas saling pandang. Tom menelengkan kepalanya. "Aku memang dengar gunung ini milik pribadi. Jadi, kau seorang Debbleton?"

Anak yang berdiri di atas pohon tersenyum enteng. "Namaku Duke Debbleton. Jadi, apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?"

Tom melipat tangannya di belakang punggung. "Kami sedang dalam perjalanan ke sebuah desa. Orang yang kami tanya mengatakan bahwa ada jalan potong di sini."

"Oh, desa Wingslow." Duke mengangguk. "Kalian berada di jalan yang tepat. Tetap lurus dan kalian akan menemukannya."

"Begitu?" Tom tersenyum palsu, "Terima kasih. Kami akan melanjutkan perjalanan kami." Abraxas tidak terlihat ingin berbicara dengan anak Debbleton itu. Ia berjalan lebih dulu tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa. Ekspresi wajahnya tampak tidak bersahabat.

"Hei, kau yang berambut putih!"

Mereka belum terlalu jauh, namun Duke sudah berseru. Waktu itu mata magentanya memandang ke bawah dan Tom menyadari kilat-kilat aristokrat di dalam tatapan matanya. Abraxas mengabaikannya dan berjalan semakin cepat.

Lalu, Duke melanjutkan, "Sebaiknya tutup rambut putihmu! Atau kau akan menjadi korban salah tembak kami!"

Abraxas memutar bola matanya, mendengus dengan nada meremehkan. Tom mengangkat alis, heran. "Terima kasih atas peringatannya, Mr. Debbleton."

Duke hanya melempar senyum. Mata magenta tidak lepas dari punggung kedua orang asing itu sampai tidak terlihat lagi. Sudut bibirnya tertarik dalam.

Ah, hampir saja. Si rambut putih itu hampir menjadi sasarannya. Mau bagaimana lagi, Duke tidak bisa menahan diri saat melihat warna rambutnya. Dan orang yang baru saja lewat itu sudah pasti bukan mangsanya. Warna bola matanya berbeda. Seandainya warna matanya hijau pucat, maka timah itu sudah pasti menembus tengkorak kepalanya.

Bagaimanapun juga keluarga Albatross mempunyai persamaan genetik yang menjadi simbol keluarga mereka.

Dan Albatross

tidak akan dibiarkan berkeliaran sesuka hati di Irlandia.

Apalagi pewaris keluarga Debbleton terkenal dengan kebiasannya berburu burung Albatross.

 **xxx**

Kelopak matanya memberat, untuk pertama kalinya tampak terkantuk-kantuk di siang hari. Mungkin Gensira terlalu melonggarkan pertahanan eksterior sikapnya. Kastil Hogwarts yang sepi pastilah penyebabnya. Angin musim panas yang berhembus dari jendela yang terbuka mungkin juga adalah salah satunya. Samar-samar gadis itu berpikir bahwa ini adalah 'istirahat' pertama yang bisa ia dapatkan semenjak mulai mengawasi Tom Riddle.

Dan orang itu ada di Irlandia. Menyedihkan sekali. Gensira akan turut berduka cita jika Abraxas Malfoy pulang hanya tinggal dengan nama. Pada dasarnya, sikap pewaris Debbleton yang sekarang tampaknya terlihat sembrono dan tergesa-gesa seperti temperamennya. Hanya karena melihat rambut perak, maka pewaris itu pasti akan melayangkan moncong senapannya tepat di tengah-tengah alis. Bagaimanapun hasilnya, Gensira tidak peduli apa yang akan terjadi pada mereka berdua. Jika Abraxas Malfoy tewas, maka itu tidak akan menjadi tanggung jawabnya. Dan jika Tom Riddle tewas, maka itu akan mempermudah pekerjaannya.

Perlahan kepalanya bergerak lemah ke samping.

Gensira tertidur untuk beberapa waktu yang lama.

Siang itu adalah seminggu setelah kepergian Tom Riddle. Yang dimana remaja tersebut mengambil langkah panjang-panjang. Sorot matanya terlihat dingin dan tidak seperti biasanya, sementara air mukanya tampak keras. Dia baru saja kembali dari Irlandia dengan tangan kosong tanpa informasi tentang keluarga 'Riddle', dan sangat terkejut saat tak sengaja mendengar penjaga kastil berkata bahwa ada murid lain juga yang tidak pulang ke rumah. Banyak murid yang tinggal saat liburan, Tom tidak terlalu peduli. Namun, saat mendengar 'rambut putih' dan 'anak perempuan yang selalu berwajah dingin' sontak ia membalikkan badan dan pergi dengan wajah berang.

 **SIRÉ!**

Tropinya yang paling berharga dan paling istimewa punya banyak tempat persembunyian. Dimanapun dia berada, Tom tidak bisa menebaknya. Akan tetapi, Tom merasa bahwa gadis itu terlihat seperti seseorang yang selalu berdiri di dalam kebosanan lalu akhirnya mencari sesuatu untuk mengisi waktunya. Oleh karena itu, tidak jarang Tom selalu menemukannya di perpustakaan. Dan di sanalah tempat pertama yang akan ia tuju. Dengan percikan-percikan bara api dingin di tiap ketukan langkah sepatunya.

Si penjaga perpustakaan tidak melihatnya masuk. Wanita itu sibuk menata buku-buku di rak, mengeceknya satu persatu. Tom hanya melirik sebelum bergegas masuk ke lorong-lorong di antara rak-rak buku. Suasana hatinya tidak terlalu bagus jika harus bertemu dengan orang lain. Kedua matanya lantas memicing tatkala menangkap warna rambut yang sangat familiar.

"Siré!" desisnya, mendekat dengan amarah tertahan di sela-sela giginya. Siré-nya sudah sangat berani menolak perintahnya. Apalagi caranya yang meninggalkan secarik surat kosong itu tidak bisa Tom terima. Remaja laki-laki itu masih bisa merasakan amarah yang seolah membakarnya saat mengingat bagaimana boneka porselennya 'memilih' untuk tidak mengikuti perintahnya. Heh. Tom Riddle tidak pernah memberikan pilihan. Siré-lah yang membuat pilihan itu ada.

Kedua tangannya terulur, mencengkeram badan kursi dengan kuat.

"Apa kabar, Siré?" bisiknya rendah di telinga gadis itu. Tidak ada tanggapan. Kedua alis Tom bertaut, semakin marah dengan pembangkangan kecil ini. Ia lantas mencondongkan badannya ke depan, mencoba menatap wajah sang gadis Slytherin yang duduk di kursi.

 _Ah._

Kedua matanya melebar.

 _Dia tidur rupanya._

Perlahan wajah Tom melunak.

Sepasang permata kelamnya terpatri pada ekspresi tenang Siré-nya yang 'tersayang'.

Memandang dengan sorot mata yang tak bisa dibaca.

"Kau licik, Siré ," gumamnya datar. "Kulepaskan kau kali ini saja."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _ **kau 'menyayangi'-nya dengan cara yang berbeda."**_

 _samar-samar ucapan sahabatnya terngiang begitu saja._

 **_bersambung_**


	6. mémoire 5

_Gensira memerhatikan dari sudut matanya._ _Ekor mantel laki-laki itu berkibar saat melewatinya. Dengan gaya arogan mengusap rambut peraknya ke belakang. Senyum percaya diri terpampang di wajahnya._ _Dengan santai melakukan apapun yang ia mau._

 _Gensira mengalihkan tatapannya._

 _Entah kenapa, tiap gestur Abraxas Malfoy mengingatkannya akan dirinya yang dulu._

 _Tapi, kemungkinan apa yang berbeda adalah ambisi dan keyakinan. Rasanya Malfoy salah satu karakter yang senang berenang dalam kesenangan dan hedonisme. Sementara Gensira yang dulu menjunjung tinggi nilai-nilai ksatria dan posisinya sebagai bangsawan Albatross. Terlebih, nama Malfoy sendiri tidak pernah ia dengar di lingkungan Baskerville. Rowen Mustang mungkin mengenalnya, karena teritori kekuasaannya ada di Skotlandia._

 _Silly._

 _Gensira dan Abraxas berada di level yang berbeda._

 _Dia tidak sama dengan seorang anak laki-laki yang senang memuaskan hasrat hatinya._

 _Apakah Gensira Albatross yang dulu sama sepertinya? Ah, tidak mungkin. Mereka berada di level yang berbeda. Maka Gensira akan terus memandang ke bawah, seolah menunjukkan bahwa posisinya lebih tinggi daripada Abraxas Malfoy._

 _Gensira mungkin sudah jatuh terlalu rendah, namun bukan berarti bahwa arogansi aristokratnya akan hilang begitu saja._

 **.**

 **.**

 **Darah B** **askerville**

Rozen91

Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling

Pandora Hearts © Jun Mochizuki

 _sequel of_ _ **Four Souls**_

 **mémoire** **5** **:** **Albatross' little nest**

 **.**

 **.**

Tom tidak suka bermain-main. Sering kali ia memandang jijik murid-murid lain yang menghabiskan waktu luang mereka untuk bersenang-senang. Tom menolak untuk menjadi orang-orang seperti mereka. Dia punya ambisi. Punya keinginan untuk melakukan sesuatu yang lebih besar. Hidup abadi misalnya?

Dunia ini menyenangkan. Penuh misteri. Tom ingin tahu semuanya.

Ingin menguasai semuanya.

Memiliki segalanya.

Dan keabadian adalah kuncinya.

Maka ia akan menjadi Raja.

Ketika saat itu tiba, ia hanya membutuhkan seorang Ratu.

Kemudian, hidupnya akan menjadi sempurna.

Sudut bibirnya berkedut. Tom menelengkan kepala di lengannya di atas meja, memandang ketika sang Ratu terbangun dari tidur singkatnya. Permata hijau pucat itu lurus menatapnya. Tanpa emosi seperti biasa.

"Tom Riddle."

"Siré."

"Kau kembali."

Tom mengangkat alis. "Kenapa kau berbicara seperti itu? Apa kau pikir aku tidak akan kembali dari Irlandia?"

Gensira tidak menjawabnya, justru gadis itu menolehkan wajah ke samping, memandang ke luar jendela. Tom menyipitkan kedua matanya. Skeptis. Curiga. Lantas ia mencondongkan badannya dari seberang meja. "Kau tahu sesuatu, Siré?"

Gensira bahkan tidak mengedipkan matanya.

"Kau tahu sesuatu, karena itu kau tidak mengikuti perintahku," ucapnya seakan baru menyadarinya. Senyum di bibir remaja laki-laki itu lantas berubah sinting, "Katakan. Apa yang kau ketahui?" Garis bibir Tom berubah licik, "Ah, kau tahu, Siré? Di sana Abraxas hampir menjadi korban salah tembak. Dan aku mendengar sesuatu yang menarik. Kata 'bocah itu', 'tutupi rambut putihmu'." Mata kelamnya menatap lekat, "Siré, Siré, katakanlah. Kenapa tiba-tiba saja aku teringat olehmu? Apa kau mengenalnya? Duke Debbleton. Apa kau mengenalnya? Siré, Siré, jawab aku."

Sorot mata Riddle menajam saat gadis itu tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan memberikan balasan padanya. Gensira bahkan tidak mengerjapkan mata.

"Jangan menyentuhku," ucapnya tiba-tiba saat Tom hendak mengangkat tangannya. Namun, Tom sangat bersemangat saat itu. Ia tidak menahan diri. Ancaman Gensira tidak ada artinya. Sejak dulu, bagi Tom tidak ada artinya sama sekali. Dan seperti biasa, Tom Riddle mengulurkan kedua tangannya hingga melewati batas. Sesuatu yang tidak boleh disentuhnya sembarangan. Sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak boleh ia jangkau.

Akan tetapi, Tom tidak bisa dihentikan seperti sebelumnya.

Ia menaruh tangan di tengkuk gadis itu.

Dan mendekatkan wajah.

Tidak ada dari mereka berdua yang memejamkan mata. Sama-sama saling menatap. Biarpun Gensira lebih dipenuhi oleh sesuatu yang dingin dan tanpa emosi, sementara sorot mata Tom dipenuhi oleh penilaian dan spekulasi seolah mempelajari respon sang Ratu. Ah, ia tidak mampu menahan senyum puas di bibirnya.

Lalu ciuman singkat itu berakhir dengan kilatan-kilatan liar di permata kelam Tom Riddle. Kemudian seolah suatu pikiran negatif terlintas, raut wajahnya mendadak berubah gelap dan tidak suka. Ada kecemburuan samar terlihat di dalam caranya memandang. Lalu ia bertanya,

"Kau sudah pernah ciuman?"

"Ini yang pertama."

"...kau serius?"

Tom tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tertawa kecil. Seperti yang diharapkan dari Siré-nya.

Selalu mengejutkannya dengan respon yang menarik.

 **xxx**

Tom menghabiskan liburan musim panasnya dan akhir tahun ajaran bersama Gensira di Hogwarts. Lebih banyak membaca dan belajar. Gensira lebih banyak membaca dan Tom lebih sering memandangnya, jika ia melihat bagaimana iris hijau pucat mengintip datar ke arahnya, maka Tom akan membalasnya dengan senyum miring yang terulas tipis di bibirnya. Gensira hanya memandang dingin.

"Tom! Kau di sini!?" seru penuh semangat dari arah lukisan membuat Tom menyeringai kecil, walaupun dengan agak malas melirik dari ujung matanya.

"Selamat datang, Abraxas."

Abraxas tersenyum lebar. " _Well_ , selamat datang diriku."

Dan selamat tinggal hari-hari tenang nan sunyi. Abraxas sudah tiba, karenanya Tom akan bersiap dengan rencana selanjutnya. Maka ia bangkit dari kursinya dengan gaya yang begitu sombong. Dengan nada culas ia memanggil boneka porselennya, meminta perhatiannya. Gensira memiringkan bukunya, menatapnya tidak tertarik, sedangkan Tom menggerakan dagunya, menyuruhnya untuk ikut. Tanpa banyak bicara, Gensira beranjak dan berjalan ke arahnya.

Abraxas meliriknya. "Hei, bagaimana kabarmu? Liburanmu pasti menyenangkan, eh?" tanyanya sarkastik. Akan tetapi, Gensira menatapnya pun tidak, justru ia melangkah melewati pemuda yang kini memasuki usia 15 tahun di musim panas kemarin. Abraxas mengerutkan hidung, iris kelabunya menyorot penuh celaan.

"Oh, kau sudah datang, Abraxas?" Alexandre Nott baru saja merapikan buku-bukunya dari koper saat pintu dibuka oleh sang Malfoy.

"Alex, sahabatku, kuharap kau tidak sakit karena merindukanku."

Alex memutar bola matanya. "Kapan kau datang?"

"Baru saja. Kau?"

"Sejak 5 hari yang lalu. Aku hanya membereskan barang-barangku sekarang." Lelaki tinggi itu berdiri tegap. "Yup. Selesai."

"Bagus," puji Abraxas, "sekarang kau bisa mulai merapikan barang-barang sahabatmu ini." Ia menyodorkan kopernya.

"Jangan bercanda." Alexandre melengos sambil mengorek-ngorek telinganya dengan wajah setengah kesal.

"Abraxas." Suara Tom tidak terdengar ramah. Abraxas menoleh ke belakang, mengangkat kedua alisnya seolah baru sadar. "Maaf, maaf," katanya tanpa rasa bersalah saat menyingkir dari depan pintu, baru tahu kalau sedari tadi ia sudah menghalangi dua orang di belakangnya untuk masuk. Alexandre melemparkan pandangan lucu, menertawainya. Abraxas hanya mengangkat bahu, sama sekali tidak tersinggung.

"Dengarkan aku," mulai Tom, menarik perhatian ketiga orang di kamar itu. Iris kelamnya berkerling misterius. "Lima hari lagi sebelum masuk sekolah, aku ingin kita berempat mencari sesuatu."

Abraxas menaikkan satu alis albinonya. "Kau ingin membuat ramuan lagi?"

"Tidak." Tom tertawa kecil seolah baru saja memikirkan sesuatu yang lucu. "Ini lebih tepat kalau disebut sebagai penelitian resmi, murni untuk edukasi."

Abraxas dan Alexandre sontak tertawa. "Kalau begitu, ini akan menjadi yang pertama!"

Dan mungkin saja yang terburuk.

Tom tidak tahu apa yang salah dari rencananya. Tidak. Tidak ada yang salah dari rencananya. Tom sudah memikirkan maksimal jangka waktu untuk menyelesaikan 'jalan-jalan' mereka hari ini. Tom bahkan sudah memperkirakan cuaca musim gugur yang berubah-ubah mengingat musim dingin sudah dekat di dataran tinggi Kent—lokasi misi kali ini. Ia juga mempertimbangkan tingkat bahaya dan satwa gaib yang bisa di temukan di sana. Sekali lagi tidak. Tidak ada yang salah dari perhitungan dan perencanaan Tom.

Yang salah adalah orang yang ia percayai untuk menyimpan persediaan dan perlengkapan (dan juga nasib sial Alexandre yang tersandung akar dan terguling menyusuri tebing curam). Tom menghela nafas, jengkel. Abraxas memang selalu melakukan hal-hal yang di luar dugaan. Tom tidak akan memercayakan apapun lagi padanya jika si albino Malfoy itu tidak mau merubah sikap sembrononya yang kadang-kadang bisa membuat orang sakit kepala.

Tom mendongak, melihat langit yang mulai menghitam. Awan-awan tebal bertumpuk dan mulai membuat koloni tersendiri di atas kepala mereka. Musim gugur sebentar lagi akan berakhir dan suhu udara di malam hari saja sudah membuat kaki gemetar. Jika ditambah dengan hujan, mereka bisa mati kedinginan.

"Kita tidak bisa terus berada di sini, Tom!" seru Abraxas, mencoba mempertahankan kesadaran Alexandre yang sedikit-sedikit mulai menghilang. Luka luarnya sudah disembuhkan, namun sepertinya kepalanya terantuk cukup keras di bebatuan tadi. Tom mengusap rambutnya ke belakang. Ia mencoba tenang, berusaha memikirkan jalan keluar sebelum mereka benar-benar kehilangan Nott. Tom tidak biasanya seperti ini. Bagaimanapun juga ia adalah pemimpin kelompok dan tidak sepatutnya hilang kendali dan panik. Ia harus tenang. Harus tenang.

Gensira meliriknya dari ekor mata.

Mungkin hanya mata yang jeli yang bisa melihat keadaan Tom yang agak kehilangan arah.

"Aku memiliki vila... tidak jauh dari sini. Kalian bisa beristirahat di sana," katanya tiba-tiba, menarik perhatian pada sosoknya yang tampak tak peduli pada apapun.

Tom menatapnya, terkejut. Tidak biasanya Siré 'menawarkan' bantuan. Ini pertama kalinya gadis itu melakukan hal ini. "Itu bisa membantu."

Abraxas menghela nafas lega. Tom biasanya tidak mudah mengambil keputusan mendadak. Dan dia bisa sangat keras kepala jika harus dipaksa untuk tergesa-gesa. Abraxas bersyukur bahwa kali ini Tom tidak menolak usulan Albatross. Entah karena Tom tak punya pilihan lain...atau karena ia sangat 'menyayangi' Siré-nya hingga tanpa berpikir dua kali, menerima usulan itu.

 **xxx**

Perjalanan ke vila tidak sampai 30 menit, dan kalau dilihat lagi, rasanya rumah itu terlalu besar untuk ukuran 'vila'. Malah lebih tampak seperti mansion dan Abraxas dan Tom curiga bahwa Gensira sudah mempermainkan mereka. Namun, perhatian mereka teralih ketika Nott nampaknya hanya bisa bertahan sampai saat itu saja. Tepat saat atap teras menaungi kepala mereka, pemuda itu pingsan, nyaris membuat Abraxas yang menopangnya ikut terjatuh ke lantai. Tom bergegas membantunya sekaligus mengecek keadaan pengikutnya itu. Gensira, walaupun mendengar keributan di belakangnya, tidak pernah sekalipun menoleh atau menunjukkan gerakan bahwa ia terpengaruh. Seolah tak mendengar, ia terus berjalan, menaiki beberapa undakan anak tangga. Lalu berhenti tepat di depan pintu dua daun.

Abraxas meringis, melihat hujan deras yang turun setelah memberikan tanda-tanda dengan awan merah di langit hitam. "Kita beruntung bisa selamat dari hipotermia malam ini," ucapnya, melirik Tom yang balas meliriknya masam, tampak menuduh dan si rambut putih itu lantas terhenyak. Abraxas menghela nafas kalah, "Yaah, aku tahu. Salahku yang menghilangkan tenda dan semuanya."

Tom masih menatapnya.

Permata kelabu Abraxas bergulir ke sudut mata, tidak nyaman. Seriously? Apa Tom memaksanya untuk minta maaf juga? Dia? Abraxas Malfoy?... _Well,_ tidak masalah. Lagipula di sini juga tidak akan ada yang menceritakan bagaimana ia ceroboh hingga hampir membuat mereka jatuh dalam keadaan terjepit—jika bukan karena 'kebaikan' Albatross yang menawarkan tempat berteduh sementara.

"Aku minta maaf."

Tom melepas tatapannya, berdiri dan memapah Nott. "Itu lebih baik, bukan, Abe?"

Mendengar nama panggilan itu, Abraxas lantas tersenyum menahan tawa. "Kau hanya menggunakan nama itu di saat-saat seperti ini saja."

"Kau memerlukannya."

Abraxas mengulas senyum tipis. "...Benarkah? Aku tidak tahu."

Tom hendak membalas, namun dari sudut matanya ia menangkap cahaya dari arah pintu yang dibuka. Abraxas ikut menatap ke arah sana. Gensira Albatross tampak bagai siluet di ujung pemandangan, diselimuti oleh cahaya terang.

Tom tertegun.

Sama seperti setahun yang lalu ketika Siré-nya melakukan gerakan yang tidak bisa dilakukan manusia pada umumnya, kecuali setelah melalui latihan selama bertahun-tahun. Tom spontan menyadari bahwa ia tidak tahu apa-apa tentang boneka kesayangannya. Gensira Albatross sepenuhnya adalah misteri. Tom hanya tahu dua atau tiga fakta tentangnya. Tapi, mungkin seharusnya ia tidak terlalu kaget ketika melihat pemandangan di depan matanya. Bagaimana orang-orang berseragam pelayan itu membungkuk penuh hormat pada seorang gadis yang berdiri di depan pintu.

"Selamat datang, Nona Muda," ucap mereka serempak.

Tom memang sudah mengira-ngira bahwa Siré bukanlah orang biasa. Pembawaannya berbeda dari siswa-siswa lainnya, bahkan dari Abraxas sekalipun. Dia punya aura bangsawan. Seorang aristokrat sejati. Akan tetapi, melihat semua ini, entah kenapa Tom tetap saja merasakannya. Sedikit rasa iri karena mereka mempunyai kehidupan yang berbeda dari orang miskin sepertinya.

Dari half-blood miskin sepertinya.

Kemudian gadis yang berdiri di atas anak tangga itu menoleh ke arah mereka. Dari balik bahunya, dengan datar berkata,

"Masuk."

 **xxx**

"Aku membawa tamu," ucap Gensira tanpa berhenti melangkah, "siapkan kamar untuk mereka."

"Baik, Nona Muda."

Gensira melirik dari ujung matanya. "Apa Yygdilia masih _**ada**_?"

Sang kepala pelayan menganggukkan kepala tanpa kata-kata, tahu betul kenapa majikannya bertanya demikian. Gensira melanjutkan langkahnya. "Salah satu dari mereka terluka. Suruh dia untuk melihat lukanya."

"Saya mengerti, Nona Muda."

"Tinggalkan aku, Hendry."

Hendry membungkuk hormat. "Selamat beristirahat, Nona Muda Gensira."

Suara langkahnya bergema di sepanjang koridor kosong yang diterangi oleh lampu-lampu di dinding. Gadis itu masih ingat betul jalan menuju tempat yang ia tuju. Semuanya dipoles seperti baru hingga ia merasa seolah tidak pernah meninggalkan mansion itu. Seolah ia masih berada di masa liburan musim semi, jauh dari rumah induk yang selalu dipenuhi salju. Di liburan musim semi...di mansion ini...bersama... seseorang yang tersayang...

Gensira membuka pintu sebuah kamar. Melangkah masuk ke dalamnya.

Lalu mendongak, menatap dalam pigura satu badan yang dipajang tinggi-tinggi di dinding. Di dalam kanvasnya ada lukisan dua anak perempuan yang perbedaan umurnya cukup terlihat. Mereka duduk di atas bangku kayu yang cukup untuk dua orang. Banyak daun-daun yang berserakan, seolah baru berjatuhan dari atas pohon. Dua anak itu duduk berseberangan; yang lebih tinggi duduk memunggungi sang pelukis, sementara di sampingnya, anak perempuan yang lebih pendek menghadap ke depan. Dua orang dengan wajah nyaris serupa itu saling berhadapan muka dan tersenyum. Ada kehangatan dan masa kecil yang bahagia yang tergambar dari sorot mata mereka.

Anak perempuan dengan rambut pendek setengah leher itu adalah sang kakak.

Dan yang berambut panjang itu adalah adiknya.

 _...bersama seseorang yang tersayang..._

"Aku pulang," gumamnya, tanpa suara. "Ion."

Foto-foto tentang " _Ion_ " mudah terlihat dimana saja. Tom Riddle sedang memangku paha saat tak sengaja melihat pigura kecil di atas meja. Seorang anak kecil berambut panjang. Bukan Gensira. Tom memandangnya lama dengan sorot mata tertarik. Akhirnya ia bangkit dan mengambilnya, melihatnya dengan jarak yang lebih dekat.

Suara ketukan di pintu yang terbuka. "Mr. Riddle." Si kepala pelayan, Hendry Fams, memandang dengan senyum tipis di wajah setengah bayanya. "Kami sudah menyiapkan kamar Anda. Silahkan ikut saya."

Tom tidak segera beranjak. Ekspresi Hendry sendiri tidak luntur—seperti yang diharapkan dari pelayan senior keluarga Albatross. Seolah tahu apa yang menahan pemuda itu, pelayan itu berkata, "Itu foto adik Nona Muda."

 _Sungguh arogan_ , batin Hendry. Mr. Riddle ini merasa tidak perlu repot untuk bertanya. Tapi, dia tetap menunggu, seperti sedang menuntut jawaban tanpa memaksa. Namun, Hendry lebih tahu untuk selalu menghormati tamu Nona Muda. Apalagi inilah pertama kalinya sejak 4 tahun yang lalu Nona Muda kembali menginjakkan kaki di mansion ini. Hendry, selaku kepala pelayan, tidak boleh menodai kehormatan majikannya dengan berlaku tidak sopan pada orang-orang yang datang ke rumah ini.

Iris kelam dengan kesal bergulir ke arahnya dan Hendry menyadari bahwa ia sudah terlalu lama berkutat dengan pikirannya sendiri. Sekilas ia sendiri sadar bahwa enggan rasanya menyebut nama majikan di foto itu. Tapi, kesopanan adalah nomor satu.

"Namanya Nona Ion Albatross."

Hening sejenak.

Dengan air muka sedih, Hendry berkata pelan,

"Mendiang Nona Muda Ion."

 **xxx**

"Nona Muda."

"Malam sudah sangat larut. Pergilah, Mia."

"...Sa-saya hanya ingin menyampaikan apa yang sejak dulu ingin saya sampaikan, Nona Muda! Saya mohon tolong dengarkan saya!" Mungkin karena dia terisak hingga majikannya tampak tidak tega untuk mengusirnya.

"Katakan, Mia."

"N-Nona Muda, apapun yang terjadi...apapun kata orang-orang itu, kami semua tidak mempercayainya. Nona Muda tidak akan pernah melakukan hal sekejam dan serendah itu! Kami semua tahu bahwa Nona Muda sangat berbudi dan mulia! Ka—kami semua mempercayai Anda! Huhuhuu..."

Sejenak gerakannya terlihat ragu, namun Gensira tetap meraih sapu tangannya. Berjalan mendekat pada maid yang telah melayaninya selama bertahun-tahun, kemudian menyodorkan sapu tangan itu.

"Pergilah, Mia."

Hanya itu yang ia katakan sebelum berbalik, membelakangi maid itu—dan beberapa pelayan yang berdiri mendengarkan di koridor. Mata-mata yang mulai basah oleh kesedihan dan duka di dalam keremangan. Mia menutup pintu tanpa kata-kata, tak mampu lagi menahan gejolak di dalam dada.

Maka ketika pintu itu tertutup, tangis para pelayan yang sensitif pun mulai meledak.

Maka ketika pintu itu tertutup, Gensira hanya bisa menatap api lilin yang menari-nari.

Melankolis dan nostalgia.

 **xxx**

 _Kapan dia meninggal? Bagaimana dia meninggal?_

Tom tidak bisa mengutarakan pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu. Raut wajah Hendry sudah jelas menunjukkan bahwa ia tidak akan berbicara lebih banyak lagi. Senyum palsu dengan keramahan yang sama palsunya.

Tom tidak akan bertanya.

Apapun yang terjadi,

mungkin hanya kengerian yang bisa menjelaskan kenapa rumah besar itu terasa seperti kuburan.

"Tom." Abraxas memanggil namanya dari depan pintu di seberang koridor.

"Bagaimana keadaan Alexandre?" tanya Tom seraya membuka pintu kamarnya. Hendry hanya menunjukkannya kemudian pergi. Pemuda Malfoy berjalan mendekat sembari menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya. "Keadaannya sudah lebih baik. Dia sempat sadar sebbelum tertidur. Yah, hanya kelelahan."

"Itu kabar baik."

Abraxas menggumam setuju seraya mengikuti Tom masuk ke dalam kamarnya. "Kamar ini tidak buruk."

"Aku tidak melihat apa yang lebih buruk selain perbuatanmu, Abe."

"Geez, sampai kapan kau akan mengungkitnya...ah, apa kau sudah melihatnya?"

"Apa?"

" _Well,_ dinding rumah ini penuh lukisan. Apa benar kau tidak melihatnya? Aah, Tom, seharusnya kau tidak melewatkannya."

Tom meliriknya tidak senang dari ujung mata. "Kenapa kau bertele-tele? Katakan saja."

Iris kelabu Abraxas berkerling jenaka. Tapi, Tom tahu bahwa sahabat Malfoy-nya itu tidak bisa menyimpan rahasia lama-lama. Dan benar saja, pemuda berambut perak itu berkata, "Aku melihat lukisan gadis favoritmu." Abraxas tersenyum dengan sorot mata berkilat-kilat, "Dipajang untuk menunjukkan rasa bangga dan kesombongan. Tom hanya dengan sekali lihat kau pasti bisa melihat pesan apa yang ingin disampaikan oleh lukisan itu. Gensira Albatross sangat berbeda dengan apa yang tergambar di sana."

"Dimana kau melihatnya?"

"Ah, Tom, bagaimana mungkin kau bisa melewatkannya?" Abraxas 'kembali mengulas senyum tipis, "Di aula depan ketika pintu terbuka, aku tak sengaja melihat ke atas dan, sungguh, itu pigura yang sangat besar."

Abraxas bisa melihat rasa tertarik dan obsesi di raut wajah Tom. Ia tertawa kecil sembari menepuk pundak sahabatnya. "Jangan, Tom. Sebaiknya kita istirahat malam ini. Kau bisa melihatnya besok pagi."

Tom meliriknya datar.

Abraxas beranjak, melangkah ke arah pintu. Tanpa menoleh, melambai-lambaikan tangannya. "Selamat malam, Tom."

Blam.

Di koridor yang kosong dan sunyi itu, pemuda itu berdiri diam bak patung. Sorot mata kelabunya yang semula selalu memandang penuh ekspresi itu kini terlihat datar dan tidak bisa dibaca. Iris kelabunya bergulir ke samping.

 _Gensira Albatross. Tom sudah terlalu dekat dengan perempuan itu._

"Tom, Tom..." Abraxas tertawa pelan, namun sorot matanya menunjukkan bahwa ia sama sekali tidak merasa senang. " _ **Hati-hati**_ ," ia bergumam, " ** _kau harus selalu ingat tujuan utamamu. Ambisimu_.** "

 _Jangan lupakan apa yang selalu ingin kau raih._

 **xxx**

Banyak hal yang sudah terjadi. Saling bertumpah-tindih seperti sesuatu yang tidak bisa lagi kembalikan seperti semula. Kembali ke mansion pribadi ini bukanlah keinginannya. Namun, semua hal seolah berusaha menariknya untuk mengingat siapa dirinya, dan apa yang sudah terjadi. Serta apa yang sudah ia lakukan. Mansion milik kedua orangtuanya, yang tak pernah lagi ia sentuh semenjak menginjakkan kaki di Manor Baskerville. Jika sampai sekosong ini, tidak heran jika Ion sendiri merasa kesepian di hari liburnya. Memang lebih tepat meninggalkannya di rumah induk. Tapi, sekarang siapapun yang pergi, para pelayan pasti juga merasa rindu dengan keramaian. Terlebih, Gensira tidak tahu siapakah yang mempertahankan mansion. Apakah itu Hendry, atau kepala keluarga Albatross yang sekarang. Apakah mereka menduga bahwa Gensira akan kembali ke dalam tatanan keluarga Albatross?

Tidak ada gunanya lagi. Gensira ingin mengatakannya. Dia tidak bisa kembali ke manapun. Tempatnya yang sekarang adalah Baskerville. Walaupun hanya sebagai orang asing. Bukan anggota keluarga. Bukan juga pelayan.

Gensira sendiri tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi di Manor Baskerville. Apa yang terjadi dengan Yang Mulia. Bagaimana keadaan beliau. Apa yang para anggota keluarga Baskerville lakukan. Ataukah ada anggota keluarga yang baru. Gensira tidak pernah tahu tentang hal itu. Semenjak menginjakkan kaki ke Hogwarts, dia memang tidak pernah diberi tahu tentang hal-hal di lingkungan Baskerville.

Tentu saja.

Karena Hogwarts adalah pengasingannya.

Gensira terduduk di kursinya dan memikirkan hal itu. Kemudian ia menekuk wajahnya ke bawah, memejamkan kedua matanya erat-erat.

Banyak orang yang berasumsi bahwa Gensira adalah salah satu kandidat terkuat. Walaupun begitu, ia sebenarnya bersaing dengan orang itu. Dia punya sedikit pengalaman karena ia lebih muda daripada orang itu. Ia berusaha sekuat tenaga karena ia membawa nama dan kebanggaan Albatross di kedua pundaknya. Tapi, sekarang semuanya sudah berakhir. Orang itu juga sudah berakhir. Sekarang tinggal Gensira yang ada.

Dengan kebanggaan yang juga sama telah berakhir.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

'' _ **Ion, kau adalah kebanggaanku.**_

 _ **Kebanggaan Gensira Albatross**_

 _ **yang suatu saat nanti akan menduduki singgasana**_

 _ **sebagai Glen Baskerville.**_ _ **"**_

 _Dengan penuh percaya diri, gadis itu pernah mengucapkannya._

 _Begitu lantang di tengah-tengah hamparan pohon pinus dan padang salju musim dingin._

" _ **Dan Wadah Roh Api."**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **_bersambung_**


	7. mémoire 6

" **Siré."**

Tom menarik sejumput rambut peraknya dari lilitan syal hitam di lehernya. Mendekatkan ke bibir dan mengecupnya dengan senyum miring di wajahnya yang tampan, dengan mata hitam yang berkilat-kilat penuh obsesi. Akan tetapi, Gensira sama sekali tidak memedulikannya. Seperti biasa mata hijau pucatnya hanya terpatri pada buku yang ia baca. Tom tidak bisa menahan kepuasan dari raut wajahnya. Siré-nya memang sulit untuk ditaklukkan, dan ini sangat membuat Tom tertantang, berharap bahwa permainan ini akan berlanjut sampai seterusnya. Apakah dia bisa menaklukkan propertinya atau tidak? Entahlah, Siré-nya sangat sulit ditebak.

Apa yang dia pikirkan?

Apa yang dia lihat?

Apa pendapatnya?

Jika memikirkannya, maka Tom akan tersadar dari mimpi singkat, berpikir bahwa ia tahu segalanya tentang Siré, tapi sebenarnya tidak. Siré-nya adalah misteri. Sedikit hal tidak bisa menjawab semua pertanyaannya. Dan jika Tom mendalami masalah ini, maka ia akan menyadari kenyataan bahwa Gensira bukanlah miliknya. Bahwa Tom Riddle tidak mengendalikan Gensira. Dan kenyataan itu akan menyambarnya seperti tamparan badai. Tom tahu bahwa emosinya tidak akan terkontrol jika hal itu terjadi.

Tapi, apakah yang bisa ia perbuat?

Ketika berada di 'vila' itu, di pagi ketika mereka akan kembali ke Hogwarts, di aula depan yang luas Tom menolehkan wajahnya dan mendongak.

" _ **Dipajang untuk menunjukkan rasa bangga dan kesombongan. Tom hanya dengan sekali lihat kau pasti bisa melihat pesan apa yang ingin disampaikan oleh lukisan itu."**_

Di lukisan itu, yang digantung tinggi-tinggi di dinding, ada potret seorang anak remaja yang kira berumur 10 atau 11. Rambut yang diikat ke belakang serta model pakaiannya seolah menunjukkan bahwa gender anak itu adalah laki-laki, namun Tom lebih tahu, lebih mengenal siapa pemilik wajah itu. Yang dipenuhi oleh rasa percaya diri, menaruh kedua tangannya di ujung ganggang pedang di hadapannya. Menatap lurus tanpa gentar dan takut.

" _ **Gensira Albatross sangat berbeda dengan apa yang tergambar di sana."**_

Berdiri tegak dengan senyum arogan penuh kebanggaan menghiasi bibirnya adalah Gensira Albatross.

Dan Tom terdiam seribu bahasa.

Saat ia berhenti melangkah dan menatap ke atas, Gensira tahu apa yang ia lihat. Namun, hal itu juga sudah berakhir. Yang tersisa hanyalah sejarah dan kenangan yang tidak lagi menjadi sesuatu yang berharga. Tidak lagi pantas untuk diingat.

Maka ia terus melangkah,

melewati Tom dan kegelapan di dalam tatapan matanya.

Apakah yang membuat suasana hatimu begitu buruk, Tom Riddle?

Apakah karena kau menyadari sejak awal kau tidak punya kuasa apapun atas gadis itu?

Kau tidak bisa mengikat kedua sayapnya. Apalagi mencabiknya hingga terlepas.

Atas kenyataan itu, iris hitam kelam melebar.

Dan sejak hari itu, Tom Riddle mencengkeram pergelangan tangan Gensira Albatross. Dengan tatapan tajam yang seolah menngisyaratkan agar ia tidak pergi dari sisinya.

Bagaikan merantai kaki burung yang hendak mengepakkan sayapnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Darah Baskerville**

Rozen91

Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling

Pandora Hearts © Jun Mochizuki

 _sequel of_ _ **Four Souls**_

 **mémoire** **6** **:** **Glen yang baru**

 **.**

 **.**

Surat itu datang di pertengahan musim semi di bulan Januari, di tahun ke 2 ia berada di Hogwarts. Dikirim oleh burung gagak yang berkoak-koak tanpa henti di atas pagar balkon seakan mencoba menarik perhatiannya. Seperti sedang memanggilnya. Gensira menatap gulungan yang dilekatkan di kaki burung itu. Ia tahu bahwa ada salah satu anggota keluarga Baskerville yang punya kemampuan unik yang bisa mengendalikan gagak. Dan biasanya digunakan untuk mengirim pesan darurat.

Ada apa gerangan hingga Gensira yang tidak pernah dihubungi itu kini tiba-tiba dikirimi pesan?

Kemudian ia meluruskan gulungan kecil itu. Terdiam untuk beberapa waktu yang lama sementara buku yang ia apit di lengannya terjatuh dan kedua matanya membelalak. Raut wajah yang tidak pernah terlihat kini tampak jelas bagai awan di hari yang cerah.

Dan gadis itu teringat tentang kabar burung yang tak sengaja ia dengar.

Bahwa beberapa minggu yang lalu, Yang Mulia dan para wadah Roh telah melakukan perjalanan, di suatu tempat yang jauh yang tidak seorang pun ketahui kecuali wadah Roh saja. Ia ingat pernah berpikir 'mungkinkah itu 'pertemuan' yang disebut-sebut?' dan 'ataukah itu tentang 'perang' yang pernah diceritakan oleh ayahnya?'

Gensira tidak tahu yang mana.

Tapi, tetap saja, ini sangat menyakitkan.

Sontak kedua tangannya mengepal erat, meremas kertas kecil itu di dalam genggamannya.

 **[Yang Mulia Glen Baskerville telah wafat.**

 **Tuan Graham Treshfold Baskerville telah wafat.**

 **Nona Misselna Prisce Baskerville telah wafat.]**

 **xxx**

" **Dimana,** **Siré** **?** **"**

Pertanyaan itu dijawab oleh ketidaktahuan. Tom melirik tajam dari ujung matanya. "Kutanya sekali lagi. Dimana dia?"

Tidak ada yang bisa menjawab pertanyaan itu. Dan emosi pemuda itu pun memuncak.

"DIMANA DIA!?"

Abraxas yang semenjak melihat perubahan sikap sahabatnya hanya diam dan mengawasi lantas meninggikan suaranya. Menyergahnya dengan nada tidak ramah. "Tom! Apakah untuk diskusi ini kita memerlukannya juga?"

" _Aku_ memerlukannya."

Sorot mata Abraxas berubah. Raut wajahnya yang semula sarat akan emosi kini berubah datar dan tidak terbaca. Kemudian ia menoleh pada anggota lain yang mulai was-was dan gugup. "Keluar."

Tidak ada yang mau membantah jika Malfoy sudah berbicara begitu. Dalam sekejap Ruang Kebutuhan langsung kosong kecuali dua orang pemuda dengan warna rambut berbeda di sana. Iris kelabu bergulir, membalas tatapan tajam Tom padanya.

"Apa kau lupa, Tom?" mulai Abraxas tanpa beranjak dari posisinya, bersandar di dinding dengan tangan terlipat di dada. "Kau membangun kelompok kecil ini dan aku membantumu. Kau ingin menghukum Darah-Lumpur yang dengan sombong berpikir bahwa mereka pantas menggunakan sihir. Kau ingin memurnikan kedudukan penyihir yang sesungguhnya di atas dunia. Dan semua itu juga, aku mendukungmu. Apa kau masih ingat itu?"

Tom menatapnya dengan sorot mata mencela. "Aku tidak lupa, Abe."

"Kalau begitu, katakan lagi padaku, apakah kaitan _gadis itu_ dengan ambisimu?" Sontak Abraxas berseru, "Tidak ada! Demi Tuhan, Tom, tidak ada hubungannya sama sekali! Dan sekarang kau bertingkah seperti orang kerasukan! Apakah dunia akan hancur kalau perempuan itu tidak ada di sisimu sedetik saja!? Tidak, Tom! Tidak!"

Pemuda Malfoy itu melangkah dengan wajah gusar ke arahnya, lalu mencengkeram kerah bajunya. "Jangan hilang arah. Jangan lupa tujuanmu. Tidak seharusnya kau goyah hanya karena seorang perempuan."

"...kau benar," jawab Tom, namun sorot matanya membuat bulu kuduk Abraxas berdiri. Pemuda itu lantas melepas cengkeramannya, kemudian mundur satu langkah.

"Tapi, dia berbeda."

Abraxas menggeretakkan giginya. Setelah berbicara panjang dan Tom masih juga tidak mengerti? "Apa yang berbeda?"

Tom menjawabnya tenang. " _Dia_ _berbeda_."

"Tom," Abraxas lantas mendesis, "terikat pada seorang perempuan seperti dia...hah, seperti bukan dirimu saja."

Ia memutar tumit, berjalan ke arah pintu dengan langkah marah. "Tom yang kukenal tidak akan mengizinkan satu halpun menghambat ambisinya."

Blam!

Dan tinggalah Tom Riddle bersama kebisuannya. Tenggalam di dalam kata-kata sahabatnya. Benar. Abraxas benar. Hal seperti ini ( **Siré** **)** seharusnya tidak mengacaukan kendali diri dan emosinya. Seharusnya dia bisa berpikir dingin.

Ini seperti...bukan dirinya saja...

Ah...

Benar. Abraxas benar.

Dia tidak bisa seperti ini terus.

Dia tidak bisa begini terus.

Jika Siré terus-menerus mengacaukan pikirannya seperti ini...

...Gadis itu hanyalah properti.

Hanyalah properti.

 **xxx**

Lagipula, sejak awal dia memang hanyalah orang asing. Dengan menggunakan nama Baskerville, Yang Mulia melindunginya sebagai aset yang tersisa. Kandidat Wadah Roh Api yang sempurna dengan teknik bela diri, kecerdasan dalam berpolitik, wibawa, dan karisma. Gensira tidak akan melakukan kecorobohan dan penyimpangan yang bisa mengecewakan Yang Mulia. Ia adalah aset yang tersisa.

Dan ketika Yang Mulia Glen telah wafat, maka Glen yang selanjutnya akan dipilih. Raja selanjutnya akan duduk di atas singgasana kerajaan dan seluruh United Kingdom akan tunduk padanya. Kemudian, di upacara pemakaman itu yang dimana tubuh pemimpin besar Baskerville pun tidak bisa ditemukan di medan perang yang hanya menyisakan serpihan cahaya, yang upacara itu sendiripun hanyalah formalitas.

Yang ada hanyalah ketegangan yang menggantung di udara.

Berpasang-pasang mata yang menghakimi bergulir pada satu arah.

Gensira Albatross yang berdiri di sana,

adalah calon terkuat Wadah Roh Api.

Karena dialah

satu-satunya yang tersisa dari 10 kandidat Glen Baskerville.

Akan tetapi, Gensira telah membuat keputusan sejak lama. Dosa dan kesalahan bertahun-tahun yang lalu harus ia tebus dan terima tanpa bantahan. Terhadap orang-orang yang mendendam dan bertarung dengan amarah, maka Gensira akan memalingkan wajah dan melakukan apa yang bisa membuat kemarahan itu mereda. Gadis itu membalikkan badan, memunggungi semua orang. Dan tatapan penuh dendam yang munusuk-nusuk seperti ribuan jarum.

Tidak lama setelah hari itu, Roh Api bermaterialisasi dari kobaran api yang tersulut di udara kosong.

Gensira terpaku sesaat, menatap dengan mata melebar. Lantas ia menundukkan wajah dan mengeratkan deretan giginya.

"...Saya tidak bisa."

Kebanggaannya...impiannya...semuanya...

"Maaf."

 _ **sudah hancur berantakan.**_

Oleh karena itu, Gensira Albatross, setelah menolak tawaran Roh Api, bukankah seharusnya kau bersikap lapang dada dan menghapus kemuraman dari wajahmu?

Namun, sesuatu di dalam hatimu terasa panas oleh suatu hal yang sudah lama tak pernah lagi kau rasakan. Semenjak kau membuang seluruh emosimu dan menjadi manusia berhati dingin, kini ada warna merah yang membayangi kedua matamu.

Kau terdiam di tempat. Seolah membeku di suhu terendah.

Memandang dalam keterkejutan.

Tak mampu berkata-kata.

Tatkala di lorong gelap itu, di ruang bawah tanah kastil Hogwarts,

kau melihat percikan bunga api yang meletup-letup di hadapan seseorang yang tak pernah kau sangka-sangka

mempunyai kepantasan sebagai seorang Raja.

 **xxx**

Pemuda itu jatuh terduduk di lantai, menatap ke arah sosok Roh Api yang perlahan menghilang. Mulutnya megap-megap terbuka selaras dengan ekspresi tidak mengerti serta bingung bercampur takjub di wajahnya. Apa tadi itu? Roh Api? Wadah Roh Api? Abraxas tidak mengerti apapun. Namun, samar ia merasakan sesuatu mengalir di dalam tubuhnya. Ia mengerjapkan kedua matanya.

"Apa...tadi itu...ah..."

"... **kau**."

Pemuda itu menoleh ke belakang.

Mendapati wajah gelap Gensira Albatross yang berdiri dengan tangan terkepal erat di kejauhan. Kilat-kilat kemurkaan dingin di sepasang permata hijau pucatnya membuat pemuda itu bergidik ngeri. Ini pertama kalinya ia melihat kesayangan Tom Riddle memperlihatkan perasaan di wajah patungnya.

Dan kemudian, seolah mengucapkan sesuatu yang sangat tidak bisa ia terima, gadis itu menggeram dari sela-sela giginya.

"... **Yang Mulia Glen**."

Dan inilah permulaan ketika perasaan seseorang telah berubah menjadi sesuatu yang sangat hitam dan tidak sedap dipandang.

Tinggal sedikit lagi, ketika kesabaran itu sudah hilang dari kedua matanya, maka Gensira Albatross tidak akan berbudi luhur dan memiliki kemuliaan aristokratnya lagi.

Dan inilah permulaan ketika seekor burung Albatross melesat dari tebing curam,

menuju lautan dalam.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Kemudian**_ _ **,**_

 _ **Abraxas Malfoy naik takhta.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" **Apakah kau memahami**

 **arti dari Wadah Roh Api?"**

 **_bersambung_**

 **author corner! =w=**

Alhamdulillah,, chapter ini dibuat dengan singkat :3,, yah, begitulah,, dari dulu pengen buru-buru ke adegan pas Abraxas jadi wadah Roh Api,, =w=,, baiklah, mumpung sekarang ada waktu buat balas review,,, langsung saja deh =w=

 **Riska662** : Beda looh,, Gensira and Einen emang sama-sama dingin di luarnya, tapi Atropa mah...hm...dia selalu tersenyum loh luarnya,, intinya dia punya ekspresi, tapi dua lainnya tidak. =w= yosh, ini uraiannya:

[ **Gensira]** dingin di luar, dingin di dalam. Dia tidak kejam, dia hanya bersikap sesuai dengan perintah dan kemungkinan yang paling besar—contohnya, seperti ketika ia menunjukkan bakat bela dirinya di depan Tom Riddle. Ia melakukannya berdasarkan perhitungan bahwa "sebelum dibunuh, bunuh duluan" dan "Tom Riddle tidak akan mengumbar kemampuan Gensira dan sikap dinginnya terhadap pembunuhan, karena Tom Riddle lebih senang menyimpan informasi untuk dirinya sendiri".

 **[Einen]** Dingin di luar, beng-beng di dalam *eh?*,, isi dalamnya tidak menentu, karena selalu terombang-ambing antara peraturan and emosi. Jadi, dia tidak pernah konsisten karena beberapa alasan. Oleh karena itu, dia tidak kejam—dia hanya bersikap sesuai posisinya sebagai Glen, sesuai dengan peraturan.

 **[Atropa]** super emosional. Dia suka berpura-pura dan asalkan tidak merugikan pihak-pihak penting, ia akan bertindak semaunya sendiri, berdasarkan perencanaan matang. Selesai. =w=

Jadi, Gensira dan Ein punya sifat yang hampir serupa karena saya membangun Ein dengan wajah Tom, dan sifat Gensira. Yooshaa! makasih udah mampir,, =w=

 **Guest:** xD,, oke deh! Semoga yang seterusnya tetap memuaskan! Thanks for the review!

 **sunset shine:** fokus Darah Baskerville adalah "cerita mengenai Abraxas menjadi Raja sampai dipilihnya Einen Kleird." Yang cakupannya adalah masa lalu mengenai empat tokoh penting yang mempelopori FS: Abraxas, Gensira, Tom, dan Ein sendiri. dan Dumbledore yang nyempil di sudut. Dan **beberapa tokoh tambahan** yang diperlukan guna mengembangkan karakter empat tokoh utama tersebut. Yosshaaa! sankyu udah mampir! xD

Yosshaaa! Thanks for reading!


	8. mémoire 7

_Abraxas mendongak. Menatap warna merah yang menghiasi pupil sosok yang melayang tepat di hadapannya. Bunga-bunga api yang bergerak liar mengelilingi sosoknya. Baju baja yang memercikkan bara. Helm aluminium dan tiga helai bulu phoenix di sisinya yang diselimuti oleh lidah api._

 _Dan Abraxas menatap bagai terpesona._

 _Terkesima oleh keagungan yang pria itu._

" _ **Aku adalah Roh Api."**_

 _Masih dalam keadaan tidak sadar, Abraxas hanya mampu menatap. Terlalu terpana, terhanyutkan oleh sosoknya yang megah dan memperlihatkan kehebatan yang belum pernah ia saksikan._

" _ **Aku memilihmu, Abraxas Malfoy, untuk menjadi wadahku. Apakah yang kau inginkan sebagai imbalannya?"**_

 _Tidak mampu berucap. Pria yang dipenuhi oleh warna api itu mengulurkan tangannya._ _Kemudian, di atas telapak tangannya, ia memperlihatkan_ _ilusi dari seekor burung yang mengepak-ngepakkan sayapnya._

 _Abraxas terhenyak._

'' _...Phoenix..." Tangannya naik, ingin menyentuh namun Roh Api telah mengepalkan tangannya menghancurkan ilusi itu seperti asap yang tersapu angin._

" _ **Apakah kau menginginkannya?"**_

 _Anggukan cepat yang seolah bisa mematahkan lehernya._

" _ **Kau bisa memilikinya, jika kau menjadi wadahku. Apakah kau menerimanya?"**_

 _Tanpa berpikir panjang,_

 _seolah tak mampu menganalisa situasi,_

 _Abraxas dengan lantang berseru, kilat-kilat ketamakan bersinar di kedua matanya,_

" _Aku menerimanya! Berikan padaku!"_

 _ **Tatkala Roh Api menaruh tangan di dada pemuda itu, masuk ke dalam tubuhnya,**_

 _ **Abraxas terlonjak, jatuh terduduk di lantai**_ _ **,**_

 _ **kemudian kesadaran dan pertanyaan-pertanyaan menghantamnya seperti ombak.**_

 _ **Apa yang baru saja terjadi?**_

 _ **Roh Api?**_

 _ **Wadah?**_

 _ **Aah,**_

 _ **terlambat sudah.**_

 _ **Orang-orang berjubah merah berlutut di hadapannya,**_

 _ **serempak berkata,**_

" _ **Selamat datang,**_

 _ **Yang Mulia Glen Baskerville."**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Darah Baskerville**

Rozen91

Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling

Pandora Hearts © Jun Mochizuki

 _sequel of_ _ **Four Souls**_

 **m** **émoire** **7 : Glen** **Baskerville**

 **.**

 **.**

Gadis itu berlutut, menundukkan wajah yang sama sekali tak menunjukkan emosi apapun. Rasanya hati telah berubah menjadi lebih dingin daripada sebelumnya. Namun, ia sudah mengharapkan bahwa hal ini akan terjadi. Jika ia sudah menolak Roh Api, maka ia akan dipilih sebagai wadah Roh Tanah. Hal yang sudah turun-temurun dilakukan terhadap para Kandidat.

Roh Api memahami dan menerima alasan Gensira walaupun sebenarnya menolak kewajiban menjadi wadah Roh Api bagi seorang Kandidat adalah hal yang sangat tidak diperbolehkan. Dan oleh sebab itu, Gensira Albatross harus menerima kewajiban sebagai wadah Roh Tanah. Para Kandidat terpilih untuk mengemban satu tujuan,

yakni menjadi seorang wadah Roh.

Dan anggota keluarga Baskerville.

Maka dua hari sebelum Wadah Roh Api terpilih, Gensira Albatross telah dipilih sebagai wadah Roh Tanah.

Si Penguasa.

Pemimpin nomor 2 setelah sang Raja.

Abraxas menatapnya dengan mata terbelalak. "Albatross..."

Gadis itu membungkukkan badan dan menghormat. Menggeramkan, " _ **Your majesty**_ ," dari sela-sela giginya. Abraxas untuk pertama kalinya menampakkan ekspresi bingung di wajahnya.

"Apa maksudmu!? Aku... Aku tidak mengerti...ada ..hantu? Aku tidak tahu! Dia punya api! Dia diselimuti api!"

Gensira merendahkan kelopak matanya. Sekilas sorot matanya tampak menyelidik dan tidak mengerti. "Apa yang Anda bicarakan, Yang Mulia?"

"Berhenti! Berhenti memanggilku 'Yang Mulia'! Jelaskan apa yang terjadi, Albatross!"

Gensira mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Menahan diri dan bersabar biarpun sorot matanya telah menajam. Ah, seperti bukan dirinya saja. Gensira yang telah melepaskan semuanya, _kenapa ia harus berhadapan dengan orang seperti ini?_

 **Sangat tidak pantas.**

"Anda seharusnya sudah tahu. Bukankah Roh Api baru saja Anda sebagai wadahnya? Dan _Anda_ menerimanya."

"Roh Api?...Apa ini...apa semua ini lelucon!? Seseorang pasti mengerjaiku!"

 _ **Dan apakah kau menganggap Gensira yang telah membuang segalanya adalah lelucon juga?**_

Sorot mata Gensira berubah tajam. Dan Abraxas tak bisa menahan diri untuk berjengit.

" **Jaga ucapanmu, Abraxas Malfoy."** Gadis itu mendesis, menatapnya dengan kemurkaan yang begitu membara. Ia menggeram, **"Orang sepertimu...orang sepertimu..."**

 _Orang sepertinya?_

Gensira menggeretakkan giginya. Tanpa kata-kata membuang wajah dan beranjak pergi dengan langkah cepat. Meninggalkan Abraxas yang masih bergulat dengan kebingungannya. Belum pulih dari beberapa kejutan, Abraxas terlonjak kaget saat beberapa orang dengan jubah merah ternyata berdiri di belakangnya. Ia mendecakkan lidah, buru-buru berdiri dan meraba-raba tongkat sihirnya.

"Siapa kalian!?"

Lalu orang-orang itu menarik tudung ke belakang, memperlihatkan wajah masing-masing. Bersamaan menaruh satu lutut di lantai dan satu tangan di dada. Menundukkan wajah penuh hormat.

" _Your majesty_ _ **,**_ kami adalah pelayan _**Glen Baskerville**_." Si jubah merah yang paling depan berkata lagi,

" **Kami datang menjemput Anda."**

Abraxas mungkin terlalu memahami apa yang sudah ia lakukan.

Namun, kini ia tahu satu hal.

Pastinya, apapun itu, adalah sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak ia terima.

Abraxas mungkin sudah tidak bisa berpikir waras, saat dengan gerakan cepat melayangkan tongkat sihirnya, merapalkan mantra 'Reducto'.

 **xxx**

Glen Baskerville yang baru harus segera diperkenalkan. Wadah Roh yang baru juga akan diperkenalkan. Lalu perjamuan akan diadakan untuk seluruh anggota keluarga Baskerville. Kemudian, roda pemerintahan akan kembali berjalan sebagaimana biasanya. William mengangkat tangannya, sementara tangan satunya masih menyematkan kain jubah di hidungnya, melidungi pernafasannya dari asap dan debu ledakan.

"Tidak perlu dikejar."

Tidak ada pertanyaan. Para jubah merah lainnya mengangguk. William melanjutkan, "Kita serahkan semuanya pada Nona Gensira, selaku wadah Roh Tanah sekaligus adik dari Yang Mulia."

' _ **Adik**_ _dari Yang Mulia'_

Di dalam darah wadah Roh mengalir darah sang Raja. _**Adik-adik**_ dari wadah Roh Api. Tidak ada yang bisa mengingkari darah itu. Dan tiap-tiap tetesannya adalah pengorbanan. Dan keempat wadah itu telah dipersatukan ke dalam hubungan yang erat.

Oleh darah Baskerville.

Dan Gensira, biarpun tak ingin mengakuinya, mengerti bahwa itulah kebenaran. Paham betul bahwa hal itu tidak bisa disangkal ataupun dilupakan begitu saja. Ia adalah wadah Roh Tanah. Dan sudah tugasnya untuk melayani wadah Roh Api. Akan tetapi, masalah yang ada bukanlah itu. Melainkan wadah Roh Api itu sendiri.

Gensira tiba-tiba tersadar. Ada yang salah dengan Abraxas Malfoy. Dia tidak mendekati pemuda itu selama beberapa hari. Gensira membiarkan Abraxas beradaptasi dengan kekuatannya, dengan identitasnya yang baru. Akan tetapi, tidak ada perubahan yang terlihat. Dan Gensira lantas tersadar.

Pada umumnya, ketika wadah Roh Api terpilih, maka dia akan menjadi sang Raja, yakni Glen Baskerville. Namun, masing-masing wadah Roh Api di berbagai wilayah menyimpan rahasianya sendiri. Dan keluarga Baskerville juga menyimpan rahasianya sendiri.

Bahwa Glen Baskerville selalu bertindak dan memiliki prinsip yang sama, seolah-olah mereka adalah satu orang yang tidak pernah menghilang. Seolah Glen Baskerville tidak pernah wafat dan tidak pernah diteruskan. Dan ketika wadah Roh Api terpilih, maka tatapan dan sikap wadah itu akan berubah, menjadi sama seperti Glen yang telah wafat.

Seperti Glen sebelumnya. Dan sebelumnya lagi. Dan seterusnya.

Tanpa wadah Roh Tanah bicarapun, sang Raja seharusnya sudah tahu apa yang harus dilakukan.

Akan tetapi, Abraxas Malfoy sama sekali tidak menunjukkannya. Di hari-hari yang berjalan hanya menampakkan bahwa ia kebingungan dan tidak punya ide tentang apa yang sedang terjadi pada dirinya.

Dan Gensira, yang mengawasi di sudut-sudut bayangan, melebarkan kedua matanya.

Apakah yang salah pada diri Abraxas Malfoy?

 **xxx**

"Aku tahu kau di sini."

"..." Gensira keluar dari kegelapan bayangan sinar bulan. Memandang punggung Abraxas yang tampak tegang dengan kedua tangan terkepal kuat di sisi tubuhnya.

"Apa yang kau tahu tentang diriku? Aku merasakan perubahan. Pikiran-pikiran yang bukan milikku...suara-suara yang berbisik di telingaku...dan ingatan-ingatan yang juga bukanlah milikku..." Hening sejenak. Tanpa menoleh, pemuda itu kembali mengulang pertanyaannya, "Apa yang kau tahu tentang perubahan ini, Albatross?"

Gensira memandang datar. Tanpa simpati, tanpa sedetikpun membuang waktu untuk mempertimbangkan perasaan pemuda itu, ia dengan lancar berkata, " _Kau_ sudah tahu. _Kau_ sudah mengerti semuanya."

Abraxas mengeraskan rahang. Mendelik dari balik bahunya, memperlihatkan pemberontakkan tapi tidak menyangkalnya. Namun, Gensira sama sekali tidak peduli. Tanpa menunggu konfirmasi pemuda itu, wadah Roh Tanah melanjutkan.

"Manor Baskerville menunggu _mu_."

Dan Abraxas tergelak. Tawa yang tidak menunjukkan humor. "Ada apa ini? Aku ingat, sebelum ini kau menggunakan bahasa resmi. Memanggilku 'Yang Mulia' dan tetek bengek lainnya!"

Mungkin pemuda itu berniat memprovokasinya. Mencoba mencari tahu suatu rahasia yang tersembunyi di balik exterior beku gadis itu—yang sekali terlihat saat gadis itu menemuinya di koridor bawah tanah di suatu hari saat Roh Api memilihnya. Abraxas membalikkan badan, balas menatap dengan ekspresi sekeras batu.

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu, Albatross?" geramnya.

Pemilik iris hijau pucat meninggikan dagu. Gerakannya halus dan tidak kentara, namun semua orang bisa merasakan perubahan sorot matanya. Biarpun begitu, Abraxas tidak bisa membaca tatapan gadis itu.

"Apa yang kau lihat!?"

Permata hijau pucat perlahan bergulir ke sudut mata saat Gensira memalingkan wajahnya. Gestur tubuhnya menunjukkan bahwa ia hendak pergi.

Setelah berkata,

" **Kau memang berbeda, Abraxas Malfoy."**

Ucapannya terdengar begitu jelas di dalam keheningan.

Dan Abraxas sadar bahwa tidak akan mudah melupakan kalimat itu.

 _Apa yang 'berbeda'?_

 _Apa yang 'salah'?_

' _ **Orang sepertinya**_ _'?_

Gensira Albatross mengatakan hal-hal yang tidak bisa dimengerti.

Ataukah Abraxas sedikit banyak bisa menghubungkan beberapa hal, namun memilih untuk pura-pura tidak tahu?

Di dunia bawah sadar miliknya, yang tidak pernah ia tahu eksistensinya, _orang-orang_ itu menyapanya. Berbicara dengan cara yang sama dengan kepribadian yang berbeda-beda. Berdiri di atas permukaan air yang dimana tiap-tiap langkah akan menimbulkan cincin gelombang. Mengangkat tangan dan mencoba menyentuh butiran-butiran cahaya berwarna emas yang menghiasi dunia kelam ini. _Orang-orang_ itu mengelilingi Abraxas, menatapnya seperti sedang menilai.

" **Abraxas Malfoy,"** seseorang dari mereka tersenyum tipis, mengusap rambut blond-nya ke belakang, **"Aku tidak pernah mendengar nama Malfoy."**

" _Aku juga tidak pernah mendengar nama Liebsten,"_ balas seseorang yang lain, dari suaranya Abraxas bisa menebak bahwa ia perempuan.

" **Apa maksudmu, Robertine?"**

" _Kau tahu maksudku."_

" **Kau..."**

" _ **Jangan bertengkar. Kalian bukan anak-anak,"**_ tukas seseorang yang berdiri paling dekat dengan Abraxas. Abraxas meliriknya, sekilas melihat warna mata violet ketika butiran cahaya emas jatuh di samping wajah pria itu. Pria itu kemudian menatap Abraxas dari ujung matanya. Dan Abraxas tahu bahwa saat itu ia melihat intimidasi.

" _ **Kami semua adalah Glen Baskerville,"**_ katanya, _**"Abraxas Malfoy, kau adalah kasus yang tidak biasa. Kami akan menuntunmu untuk menjadi seorang Glen**_ _ **yang sep**_ _ **adan dengan pendahulumu."**_

"Kalian dan mereka juga terus mengatakannya! Siapa 'Glen'!? Jangan mempermainkanku, brengsek!"

" _Jaga ucapanmu, Abraxas Malfoy. Seorang Raja tidak pantas berbicara seperti itu."_

"Aku bukan Raja!"

 ***"Kau sudah menjadi Raja—"**

"Sudah kubila—"

 ***"—sejak kau menerima Roh Api ke dalam hidupmu."** Seseorang yang berdiri jauh darinya, memandangnya dingin. Dengan permata hijau pucatnya, menghujam tanpa ampun. Dengan nada yang sama beku, ia berkata, **"Jangan berpura-pura bodoh, Abraxas Malfoy. Roh Api memberimu Phoenix Api. Dan sekarang adalah kewajibanmu untuk menerima** _ **akhirnya**_ **.** **Kau** **adalah wadah Roh Api yang menegaskan keberadaanmu sebagai seorang Raja. Sekaligus Glen Baskerville."**

 **xxx**

Abaraxas lahir di malam ketiga salju turun di pertengahan bulan September. Ayahnya pernah bercerita bahwa ibunya meninggal setelah melahirkannya. Tapi, terkadang ia juga mendengar cerita bahwa pengikut-pengikut Grindlewald menyerang manor Malfoy dan merenggut nyawa ibunya. Ia tidak tahu harus percaya yang mana, lagipula ayahnya sendiri terdengar delusional untuk dipercaya dan orang lain tetaplah orang lain. Tapi, Abraxas tidak bisa berpaling dari ayahnya. Ayah merawatnya hingga dewasa dan mereka tinggal berdua, karena ayahnya cukup delusional hingga orang-orang mengucilkannya dna menganggapnya orang gila.

Ayahnya tidak gila. Ayah hanya tidak mau menerima kenyataan. Selain itu ayah baik-baik saja. Tapi, orang-orang yang iri di luar sana mulai mengoceh dan menuduh sembarangan. Dan jurnalis Darah-Lumpur itu menulis banyak hal yang menyakitkan dan tidak benar.

Lalu, Abraxas tumbuh menjadi anak yang pendendam. Satu bulan sebelum diterimanya ia ke Hogwarts, ayahnya meninggal. Dan Abraxas tidak akan menanamkan delusi dan berpikir bahwa ayahnya masih hidup. Lalu, Abraxas tumbuh menjadi kepala keluarga Malfoy di usia yang masih sangat muda. Tapi, para half-blood dan mudblood menyebutnya yatim piatu di usia yang begitu belia. Kemudian, Abraxas tumbuh menjadi seorang anak yang meng-favoritkan satu kasta, karena ajaran paman dan bibinya yang kolot masih segar di ingatan.

Darah Murni.

Kemudian, ia bersahabat dengan Tom Riddle yang sangat ambisius dan berotak encer. Ia akan mendukung Tom dan segala keinginannya. Lalu, Abraxas mengumpulkan pion-pion pendukung. Sesama Darah Murni. Memperkenalkan ambisi Tom. Menarik mereka dan bersama Tom, mengendalikan mereka seperti _puppeteer_. Ini adalah bagian dari rencana yang disusun dan dirancang dengan hati-hati.

Dan semuanya disebabkan oleh simpati dan rasa kasihan. Padahal, Abraxas tidak membutuhkan rasa kasihan mereka. Maka dia akan menghancurkan golongan Darah Lumpur itu.

Dan Abraxas merasa harus bertanya lagi pada dirinya sendiri,

' _ **apakah dia masih bisa menjadi Abraxas yang dulu?'**_

 _ **Sementara sekarang ia adalah wadah Roh Api.**_

 _ **Glen Baskerville.**_

 _ **Sang Raja.**_

Dimana ia membutuhkan keadilan dan kebijaksanaan.

Bukan keserakahan dan dendam.

Perlahan Abraxas menyadari hal-hal kecil mulai berubah di dalam aktivitas hariannya. Bagaimana pola pikirnya, bagaimana pendapatnya saat menyaksikan sesuatu. Bagaimana persepsinya di dalam kelas Transfigurasi. Bagaimana suatu pengetahuan yang tak pernah ia ketahui sebelumnya tiba-tiba saja dengan lancar keluar dari mulutnya. Abraxas selalu terdiam, tergugu untuk beberapa detik tiap hal ini terjadi. Bergegas ia menundukkan wajah dan kembali duduk di kursinya, dengan senyum palsu menerima pujian Dumbledore atas pendapatnya yang sepertinya sangat menyenangkan profesor itu. Terkadang ia mendengar tawa kecil yang terngiang di telinganya, seolah menertawai keterkejutannya.

Dan jika pikirannya tiba-tiba kosong, kesadarannya seolah diseret untuk kembali ke dunia kelam yang dihujani oleh butiran cahaya keemasan di atas permukaan air yang sama gelapnya. Orang-orang itu—para Glen terdahulu— selalu mendesak, memaksanya untuk _**kembali**_ di tempat yang seharusnya. Mereka menjegalnya dengan imbalan Roh Api padanya—Phoenix Api yang sungguh tak pernah ia tahu eksistensinya benar atau tidak. _**Harus kembali**_ , mereka mendesak. Singgasana tidak boleh kosong. Kursi pemerintahan harus diisi. Glen Baskerville harus kembali.

Abraxas mencengkeram kepalanya. Kuku-kukunya seolah terbenam hingga ke kulit. Abraxas tidak bisa merasakan sakitnya. Ia berteriak, bersumpah serapah menyuruh _orang-orang itu_ untuk meninggalkannya sendirian. Namun, seolah mengejek, hanya tawa penuh humor yang bergema di telinga.

Mereka tidak pernah meninggalkannya sendirian.

Hingga suatu ketika, di malam kedua puluh lima semenjak ia dipilih oleh Roh Api, Abraxas bermimpi. Hal yang aneh sebenarnya. Ia tahu bahwa ia tidak berada di tempat yang ia kenal. Bunga-bunga lantana yang digantung di langit-langit koridor luar bergoyang ketika angin berhembus ke arah selatan. Abraxas menoleh, mengikuti arah sang angin.

Di sana. Di rerumputan hijau, kursi dan meja berkaki slilinder putih dan ramping diletakkan di dekat danau. Abraxas menyipitkan kedua matanya. Seseorang yang duduk membelakangi danau, memandangnya sambil memegang cangkir tehnya di udara, tidak terlihat seperti ingin meminum atau menaruhnya di atas meja, nampaknya hanya untuk gaya.

Orang itu tersenyum. Rambut putihnya yang panjang disibak angin yang berlari melewatinya. Lalu, laki-laki itu tersenyum. Membuka kelopak matanya, memperlihatkan sinar hijau pucat yang tersembunyi.

" **Sebaiknya kau cepat mengambil keputusan."**

Abraxas menjepit sejumput rambut yang menutupi wajahnya, angin kembali bertiup. Kali ini lebih kencang. Namun, semua ini mimpi. Abraxas tahu itu karena biarpun di tengah deru, suara laki-laki itu terdengar sejernih air di telinganya.

" **Kursi pemerintahan tidak boleh kosong. Kami selalu mengingatkannya padamu."**

 _Aku tahu_. Abraxas ingin mengatakannya dengan nada mencemooh. Sialnya ia tidak membuka mulut untuk berbicara.

" **Kau harus cepat sebelum kami turun tangan.** _ **Dan memaksamu**_ **."**

Kali ini Abraxas menaikkan satu alis.

Kali ini juga laki-laki asing itu tersenyum tanpa arti.

" _ **Kau**_ **akan diseret.** _ **Kau**_ **akan didorong ke belakang."**

— _Di alam bawah sadarnya, orang-orang itu—para Glen—berdiri di tempat yang berbeda. Ada yang jauh di belakang, di depannya, di arah barat, timur, dan lainnya. Suara cipakan di atas air menunjukkan bahwa seseorang berjalan, setidaknya berpindah tempat. Tapi tidak pernah berjalan hingga ke dekatnya. Tidak pernah.—_

" **Lalu seseorang akan mengambil alih tubuhmu. Dan orang itu adalah 'dia' yang berdiri paling dekat denganmu."**

— _Kecuali satu orang._

 _Tidak pernah berpindah tempat._

 _Selalu menatapnya dari ujung mata._

 _Dengan iris violetnya yang dingin._

" **The first Glen."**

 _(Glen yang pertama.)_

Tuk.

Cangkir teh di letakkan di alas keramiknya.

Laki-laki itu menurunkan kelopak matanya, sembari berkata,

" **Kami sudah mengingatkanmu, Abraxas Malfoy."**

 _(_ _Bukan_ _kah kami sangat baik padamu?)_

 **xxx**

Abraxas terjaga dari tidurnya. Keringat dingin membasahi piyamanya. Ia tidak bisa lagi tidur nyenyak. Abraxas tidak tahu kenapa ia harus mempercayai perkataan orang itu. Namun ia lebih tahu untuk mengikuti dorongan di hatinya. Naluri yang membunyikan alarm berkali-kali hingga Abraxas tidak bisa merasa tenang.

Ia menarik kasar selimutnya, lantas berlari di lantai tanpa memakai alas kaki. Entah bagaimana, tidak ada yang terbangun oleh keributannya. Bahkan deru nafasnya terdengar sangat keras di telinganya sendiri.

Mungkin kemunculan Gensira Albatross yang tidak disangka-sangka adalah penyebabnya. Berdiri seperti hantu di kegelapan Ruang Rekreasi. Memandang tepat ke arahnya saat Abraxas hendak menuruni tangga—nafas pemuda itu tertahan dan meneguk ludah.

" _Bloody hell,_ Albatross!" umpatnya.

Gensira menatapnya tidak peduli, namun tetap diam seperti sedang menunggu. Abraxas menggeretakkan giginya, melotot dengan mata yang memerah karena kurang tidur selama berhari-hari.

"Kau—KALIAN— menginginkanku duduk di atas singgasana, bukan!?" geramnya penuh celaan dan derita yang terdengar menyakitkan, " **BAWA AKU!"**

Sekilas sorot mata gadis itu berubah, namun Abraxas terlalu kalap untuk memikirnya. Pada akhirnya, setelah diam cukup lama seolah tengah mengulur-ulur waktu, Gensira sedikit membungkukkan badannya.

"Sesuai perintah _,"_ katanya, "Yang Mulia."

Di sudut pikirannya, Abraxas menyadari,

betapa gestur Albatross terasa sedang meremehkannya.

 **xxx**

Sorot matanya kosong dan keras, namun pemuda berambut putih itu tetap menaiki undakan anak tangga yang seakan tak memiliki ujung. Singgasana kosong itu menunggunya di sana, berlatarkan pendulum raksasa seperti yang ada di Hogwarts.

Pemberhentian di pertengahan tangga. Seseorang dengan rambut putih panjang yang menyembul dari tudung jubah merahnya, menghampiri dan berlutut di hadapan Abraxas. Kedua tangannya diangkat tinggi melewati kepala yang tertunduk—mempersembahkan sebuah pedang baja sehitam arang. Abraxas tanpa keraguan mengambilnya. Menyentuhnya seperti memegang petir. Ia lantas tersentak dan hampir limbung ke belakang. Iris hijau pucat berkilat—melihat kecerobohannya. Abraxas menautkan alisnya, tidak senang dengan sorot mata Gensira saat gadis itu bangkit dan mundur selangkah, mempersilahkan Abraxas melanjutkan perjalanannya.

Ia berpaling, menatap lurus ke depan. Bersiap dengan langkahnya.

Selangkah di sampingnya, Gensira setengah membuka kedua kelopak matanya.

" _ **Apa kau mengerti arti dari menjadi seorang wadah Roh Api?"**_

Gadis itu berbisik seperti sedang mendesis.

Kaki Abraxas sudah menginjak satu dua undakan.

Iris kelabu bergulir ke sudut mata.

Mencela dan penuh rasa terhina.

Sementara wadah Roh Tanah tetap diam seolah tidak pernah membuka mulutnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kemudian, Abraxas melihat ke bawah dari kedudukannya yang tinggi.

 _Orang-orang berjubah merah berlutut di hadapannya,_

 _serempak berkata,_

" ** _Kesetiaan pada_**

 _ **Yang Mulia Glen Baskerville!"**_

 **xxx**

"Siré?"

Tom menoleh ke belakang. Menyipitkan mata. Berbahaya. Ia sudah cukup bersabar selama beberapa hari Gensira tidak pernah menampakkan dirinya. Tom sendiri sudah menahan diri terlalu lama untuk mencari perempuan itu. Namun, bagaikan tak pernah ada, jejaknya bahkan tak bisa tercium. Dan akhirnya, Tom melihatnya lagi. Itupun dalam ketidaksengajaan.

Gadis itu menghentikan langkahnya, namun tidak menoleh. Tom membalikkan badan. Tatapanya diam, menyelidik dan menilai. Masih sama seperti yang dulu. Rambut putih lurus yang ujung helainya hingga ke pinggang. Dan dua ujung syal hitam legam yang bergantung di punggungnya hingga ke batas lutut. Serta mantel putih gading yang menyembunyikan lekuk tubuhnya.

"Siré." Tom mendesis, posesif. "Darimana saja kau?"

Hening.

Kemudian, suara dingin itu terdengar familiar di telinganya. Mengembalikan memori tentang sesosok gadis bermata hijau pucat ke dalam ingatan.

"Bukan urusanmu, Tom Riddle."

"Kau milikku. Sudah sepantasnya aku tahu alasan kenapa kau menghilang dari sisiku."

"Bukan urusanmu lagi, Tom Riddle," ulang gadis itu. Dan Tom merasa bahwa ia _seharusnya_ bisa melihat makna tersirat dari pengulangan itu. Kemudian keheningan kembali menyergap. Senja kali itu seolah tak memiliki kebisingan seperti di hari-hari sebelumnya. Tom sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa tiba-tiba jantungnya berdegup kencang.

Dan pemuda itu tak mampu menahan nada peringatan di dalam suaranya, "Siré—"

" **Aku keluar."**

' _Keluar'?_

" **Waktuku sudah habis untuk mengikuti permainanmu. Ambisiku sudah tercapai dan aku tidak akan meladenimu lagi."**

Sedikit sisi wajahnya terlihat saat gadis itu menggerakan kepalanya ke samping. Bibir merah bergerak.

" **Selamat tinggal, Tom Riddle."**

Tanpa melihat pemuda itu untuk terakhir kalinya, tanpa melihat akibat dari ucapannya, Gensira melanjutkan langkahnya dengan gayanya yang khas. Meninggalkan Tom terperangah menatapnya, seolah belum bisa mencerna apa yang baru saja gadis itu katakan.

Ah, ini sangat memalukan bagi Tom Riddle yang Hebat. Apakah yang baru saja ia dnegar dari kalimat gadis itu? Apakah itu pernyataan yang mengkontradiksikan pemahaman Tom tentang mereka berdua selama ini?

" **SIRÉ**! !"

Bukan Tom Riddle yang memanfaatkan Gensira Albatross.

Tapi sebaliknya.

" **GENSIRAAAAAA! !"**

Tom Riddle sangat murka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Gensira melihat ba** **gaimana kepuasan terpancar di wajah semua orang.**

 **Lalu mereka mulai menyombongkan diri.**

 **Dengan arogan berbisik,**

" **lihat! Bukan perempuan sial itu yang menjadi Raja!"**

 **Namun, sebagian orang dengan pikiran yang tajam pasti bisa menduga-duga,**

 **bahwa sang Raja yang baru saja terpilih**

 **merupakan pilihan kedua**

 **setelah Gensira Albatross.**

_bersambung_

=w= alhamdulillah,, chapter ini rampung,,, yoosh,,

thanks udah mampir di kotak review di chap sebelumnya **Riska** (awww,,, tebak aja,,, 'Einen itu gabungan dari wajah Tom dan sifat Gensira',,jadi, Gensira adalaaah,, ya gitu,, hahaha,, =w=) ,dan **Lyrsa,, (** Di chap ini udah dijawab gitu loh, jeng =w=),

'yosh! thanks for reading!

 **Rozen91**

 **=w=**


	9. mémoire 8

_Siré..._

 _Wangi mint dan lavender_ _yang bercampur dan terhirup oleh hidungnya. Senyum miring terulas, terbenam di helaian berwarna perak. Ia mendekatkan tubuhnya. Pemuda itu lantas berbisik._

' _Kau hartaku yang paling berharga.'_

 _Akan tetapi, gadis itu tidak terpengaruh. Tom tertawa kecil dengan nada rendah. Gadisnya memang berbeda dari yang lain. Bukan dari sekian banyak perempuan-perempuan bodoh yang menyembah-nyembahnya kakinya. Sangat spesial. Ah, sangat istimewa._

 _Siré..._

 _Tom menyusuri pipi gadis itu dengan punggung tangannya. Dengan hati-hati dan lembut. Penuh perhatian. Iris hijau pucat bergulir ke arahnya saat tangan itu menyentuh dagunya, memiringkan wajahnya ke samping. Tom tersenyum miring, memandangnya dengan mata setengah terbuka dan gelap. Berbisik di bawah nafasnya,_

' _My Sir_ _é_ _...'_

 _Dan ciuman kedua itu terjadi._

 _Penuh racun dan sifat posesif dan obsesif sang pemuda. Ada rasa terhibur dan hasrat yang menari-nari di mata kelamnya. Sementara Gensira tidak pernah merubah sorot matanya. Tidak terbaca. Dingin._

 _Dan_ _Tom_ _lantas tergelak,_ _puas_ _bahwa tidak akan ada yang bisa menyamai Sir_ _é_ _-nya yang sangat istimewa._

* * *

Sayangnya, tidak semua hal bisa bertahan untuk selamanya.

Tom bahkan belum mempersiapkan diri akan perpisahan dingin itu.

Kini Gensira telah meninggalkannya

seperti membuang benda yang tidak berharga.

Yang tidak bisa lagi menghibur waktu luangnya.

 **xxx**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Darah Baskerville**

Rozen91

Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling

Pandora Hearts © Jun Mochizuki

 _sequel of_ _ **Four Souls**_

 **mémoire** **8 :** _ **What a Failure**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **xxx**

"Dia tidak menjadi Raja, tapi orang lain yang dipilih." Remaja itu lantas tertawa geli. Sepasang permata magenta berkilat misterius, penuh rahasia dan kepuasan. "Siapapun tidak masalah. Asalkan bukan perempuan itu yang naik takhta."

 _ **Siapapun tidak masalah. Siapapun tidak masalah. Gensira Albatross tidak boleh menjadi Raja.**_

"Apa yang kau lakukan di situ, Duke? Sendirian menyimpan rahasia lucu, apa kau tidak mau membaginya?" Seorang wanita dengan air muka ramah menyapanya dari balkon lantai dua. Duke tersenyum lebar, melambaikan tangannya.

"Eliza!"

"Naiklah. Kau harus bertemu dengan Yang Mulia," ujar Eliza, "wadah Roh Air."

Senyum Duke berubah, namun Eliza, dengan raut wajah yang tidak berubah, sama sekali tidak mengomentari. Ah, dia memang selalu seperti itu. Seperti air yang tenang. Seperti angin yang tidak meninggalkan bencana dan kekecewaan. Tidak kencang, tidak juga terlalu pelan. Sikapnya yang tidak membela siapapun itu sangat disukai Duke. Lagipula, Eliza hanya mematuhi perintah Yang Mulia sebagai seorang wadah Roh Udara. Burung kolibri hinggap di bahu wanita itu—tunggangannya, Ellensia. Duke melirik wanita itu lagi sebelum berlari menuju pintu ke aula depan.

"Ellensia," Elizabeth Mustang berkata pelan, "aku akan merindukan saudara-saudaraku yang dulu. Situasi keluarga Baskerville yang sekarang mungkin akan sangat dingin dan tidak tenang. Apa yang harus kulakukan?" Ia tersenyum, "apa aku harus menjadi jembatan yang mempererat hubungan kami? Atau menjadi rantai yang mengikat mereka bertiga?"

Eliza menjepit rambutnya ke belakang telinga sembari tertawa dengan suara tenornya. "Ellensia, bukankah semua itu adalah kewajiban wadah Roh Api?"

Wadah Roh Udara membalikkan badan, memunggungi pagar balkon. Bibir merah muda mengulas senyum kecil saat melihat rambut hitam legam Duke menyembul dari arah tangga. Iris emas melirik burung kolibri bersayap _navy blue_ di pundaknya. "Kalau begitu," Eliza menambahkan di bawah nafasnya, "aku akan melihat dan mengawasi perkembangan keluarga Baskerville yang baru ini."

Tipikal Eliza untuk berpikir seperti itu. Dia tidak membela siapapun, dan tidak akan pula mendukung siapapun. Selain Yang Mulia (?).

Dan Duke Debbleton yang baru saja terpilih menjadi wadah Roh Air, dengan jelas menunjukkan bagaimana sifat aslinya. Akan tetapi, Yang Mulia Glen mungkin tidak akan bisa melihatnya. Jika dia mengetahui tragedi apa yang pernah terjadi di manor Baskerville, mungkin Yang Mulia akan lebih memerhatikan hingga bisa mengenali sikap permusuhan yang banyak orang tujukan pada wadah Roh Tanah-nya.

"Duke?" Eliza menoleh saat menyadari remaja itu tidak lagi berjalan di sampingnya. Ellensia mengepakkan sayap, bertengger di puncak kepala majikannya. Mata biru mudanya yang bulat lurus menatap wadah Roh Air. Yang diam menatap pemandangan di luar jendela. Eliza mengikuti arah pandangnya.

 _Ah._

Ia paham apa yang membuat remaja Debbleton itu berhenti berjalan. Di balik rimbunan daun pepohonan ek, dapat terlihat puncak menara yang menjulang tinggi.

 _Menara Kandidat._

Duke mengepalkan tangan hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih. Sorot matanya tajam dan tanpa ampun. "Aku sudah sampai di tempat ini, Niel-Luke," desisnya bagai mengucapkan sumpah, "aku akan membalas kematianmu. Aku akan membalasnya, berkali-kali lipat lebih dari apa yang sudah perempuan itu lakukan padamu, **m** **o** **dheartháir** **.** "

Eliza, biarpun mendengarnya, tidak berkomentar apa-apa. Raut wajahnya masih sama seperti biasa. Ia tersenyum di dalam hati, bertanya-tanya bagaimana sang Raja akan mengatasi badai tersembunyi ini, yang bagaikan bom waktu,

tak terduga, bisa meledak kapan saja.

 **xxx**

Dumbledore tidak tahu sejak kapan ia berada di sana. Tahu-tahu saat menggulung perkamen yang sudah selesai ia periksa, sebuah suara terdengar dari sudut ruangannya yang berbayang.

"Albus Dumbledore."

Albus menoleh, mata birunya berkerling. "Pantas saja aku merasa ada yang aneh, ternyata kau memang ada di ruangan ini, Ms. Albatross." Ia meletakkan pena bulunya, memberikan seluruh perhatiannya pada gadis itu. Gensira melangkah, melewati bayangan dan masuk ke dalam lingkupan sinar lilin yang temaram. Pupil mata berwarna pucat bergulir, menatap. Lantas iris biru Dumbledore melebar. Sesuatu mungkin telah terjadi apa gadis itu, karena Dumbledore cukup familiar dengan intensitas tatapan Gensira yang biasanya. Namun, kali ini permata hijau pucat itu lebih dingin dari yang dulu pernah terlihat.

"Aku sudah mengabulkan keinginanmu. Aku mengulur waktu untuk Tom Riddle cukup lama dari yang seharusnya kuberikan. Albus Dumbledore, aku melakukannya atas permintaanmu, tapi aku tidak bisa memberikan waktu lebih lama lagi." Wajah dingin itu tidak menunjukkan emosi. Sedangkan Dumbledore menatapnya seperti melihat hantu. Apakah dia sudah terlalu meragukan Gensira Albatross? Apakah ia salah telah berpikir bahwa dalam waktu stau tahun lebih bersama Tom Riddle, hati gadis itu akan goyah oleh kebersamaan mereka?

Salah besar.

Tanpa iba dan rasa kasihan, gadis itu berkata, "Aku akan mengeksekusinya besok pagi di Hogsmeade. Aku akan melakukannya sebersih mungkin hingga orang-orang tidak berpikir bahwa kematiannya tidak wajar. Saya menginginkan kerja sama Anda untuk mengurus sisanya."

"Ms. Albatross," Albus menarik nafas berat, "apakah kau tidak akan memberikan satu kesempatan lagi?"

Si rambut putih bahkan tidak berkedip. "Kesempatannya sudah habis."

Gensira, Gensira, kenapa kau begitu dingin?

 _Ah_ , kau membatin, _seharusnya aku melenyapkannya dari dulu_.

Karena Abraxas Malfoy tidak akan membiarkannya membunuh Tom Riddle.

Apapun konsekuensi yang terjadi setelah eksekusi itu, Gensira akan menerimanya. Akan tetapi, Tom Riddle harus dilenyapkan. Gensira sudah menyaksikan semua kegilaan dan ambisi-ambisinya. Pemuda itu telah menunjukkan eksistensinya sebagai cikal bakal kerusakan. Dan sebagai utusan Baskerville yang memegang perintah Glen Baskerville sebelumnya, Gensira akan melaksanakan tugasnya.

 _ **Sampai perintah yang baru datang.**_

 _ **Sampai Abraxas Ma**_ _ **lfoy berhenti menjadi pengecut dan mulai memikirkan posisinya. Apa yang seharusnya dilakukan oleh seorang Raja. Bagaimana sang Glen harus bersikap.**_

 _ **Maka satu atau dua kematian harus terjadi.**_

 _ **Dan kematian ini akan menjadi pemicu dari perubahan signifikan yang harus terjadi.**_

 _ **Dan Tom Riddle, sebagai orang yang penting baginya, akan menjadi yang pertama. Kematiannya akan mengajarkan arti sesungguhnya dari menjadi seorang wadah Roh pada sahabat**_ _ **nya sendiri**_ _ **.**_

 _ **Bahwa wadah Roh tidak berteman.**_

 _ **Karena temanlah yang pertama menemui maut.**_

 _ **Lalu Abraxas akan membuang identitasnya,**_

 _ **dan berdiri tegak sebagai Glen Baskerville.**_

 **xxx**

Sepertinya Abraxas Malfoy tidak mengenal Duke Debbleton saat remaja itu menghadap dan berlutut di hadapannya bersama Eliza yang memperkenalkannya. Iris magenta berkerling penuh rahasia, cukup terhibur karena sang Raja belum juga sadar kalau Duke pernah nyaris menggores pipinya dengan timah panas. Mungkin dia sudah lupa. Lagipula, peristiwa itu terjadi setelah satu tahun lebih. Duke sedikit kecewa. Seharusnya dia lebih membuat kecelakaan itu lebih berkesan dan tidak mudah dilupakan.

Pemuda berambut putih itu (rambut yang sama dengan _perempuan itu_ ) berdiri di depan jendela, menatap datar pemandangan di kejauhan.

Duke sangat kecewa.

Yang Mulia Glen hanya menyambutnya dengan satu lirikan datar. Tanpa mengatakan apapun, ia mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya. Kemudian, Eliza menaruh tangan di bahu wadah Roh Air. Tanpa sedikitpun iba, kecuali senyumnya yang sama seperti biasa, ia berkata, "Kau boleh pergi sekarang, Duke."

Duke sangat sangat kecewa.

Tapi bagaimanapun juga, biarpun ia sendiri merasa marah karena sudah diperlakukan seperti itu, Duke tidak bisa serakah.

Masih lebih baik daripada perempuan itu yang jadi wadah Roh Api.

"Elizabeth," ucap laki-laki itu tiba-tiba. Emosi datar yang terlihat dari sisi wajahnya menyembunyikan keinginan dan perasaan.

"Yang Mulia?"

"Aku akan kembali ke Skotlandia."

Iris magenta berkilat.

Sepertinya seseorang sudah muak dengan manornya sendiri.

"Lakukanlah apa yang Raja inginkan," balas Eliza, menanggapi dengan senyum ramah khas di wajahnya. Duke melirik Eliza, namun tidak berkomentar apa-apa. Entah kenapa, dia merasa bahwa Raja yang sekarang akan sangat menyukai sifat Eliza. Yang membiarkannya berbuat sesuai dengan keinginannya sendiri. Tidak menghakimi dan tidak mengkritik.

Duke tidak mengenal Eliza karena dulu ia bukanlah siapa-siapa kecuali pewaris Debbleton dan Eliza adalah wadah Roh yang punya kedudukan tinggi dalam sistem keluarga Baskerville. Dan rasanya sulit untuk memercayai, bahwa ada wadah Roh yang selalu bersikap netral seperti Eliza. Sikap seperti itu akan membuat tujuannya terlihat samar dan tidak jelas. Dengan kesetiaan yang juga sama sekali tidak bisa dilihat.

Duke sedikit berjengit saat sepasang mata biru langit bergulir santai ke arahnya, membalas tatapannya.

"Ada yang aneh di wajahku?"

Sontak Duke melengkungkan kedua matanya saat tersenyum. "Tidak. Bukan apa-apa."

Eliza balas tersenyum, tidak mengomentari kepalsuan Duke biarpun ia melihatnya.

"Aku tidak peduli apa yang ingin kalian lakukan," Abraxas melanjutkan lagi dengan nada tidak tertarik, "Tapi, jangan menggangguku."

"Kami mengerti."

Duke menahan sungutan saat Eliza menjawab langsung seperti itu. Yang Mulia bahkan tak memberikan salam perpisahan saat serta merta berubah ke wujud roh dan melesat pergi. Eliza mengulum senyum, seperti sedang menyimpan rahasia yang tidak seorangpun ketahui. Kedua alis hitam Duke menekuk heran saat ia melirik wanita itu untuk ke sekian kalinya.

"Kau tidak akan mengikutinya?"

"Raja tidak menyuruhku untuk mengikutinya."

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Aku akan tetap tinggal di manor." Eliza melempar senyum, "Kau juga, Duke. Kau bisa melakukan apapun yang kau mau."

Sorot mata Duke berubah agak kesal. "Aku akan menyusul Yang Mulia."

Dan Duke tidak sedikitpun menoleh untuk melihat senyum ramah wadah Roh Udara—yang tampa begitu tulus, hingga orang-orang tak bisa melihat rahasia yang tersembunyi di dalamnya.

 _Wadah Roh Udara,_

 _dimanakah kau tujukan kesetiaanmu?_

 **xxx**

"Tom." Suara Alexandre Nott menarik perhatiannya. Tom mengalihkan wajahnya, menatapnya tanpa minat dari sudut matanya, sama sekali tidak berniat menjawab tatapan tanya Alexandre.

Justru ia bergumam, "Kereta akan berangkat sebentar lagi. Ayo, pergi." Alexandre hanya menggangguk. Tergopoh-gopoh mencoba menyamakan langkah dengan Tom. Yang tampak tergesa-gesa, seperti hendak menghindari sesuatu. Alexandre melirik ke belakang, melihat arah tatapan Tom yang tadi sempat membuat laki-laki itu diam di tempat.

 _Well_ , bukankah koridor luar di lantai dua itu kosong? Apa yang sebenarnya Tom lihat di sana? Entahlah.

Entahlah, Alenxandre. Mungkin gadis dengan wujud wadah Roh yang berdiri di sana bisa menjawab pertanyaanmu. Mungkin obsesi liar Tom begitu peka hingga mampu merasakan keberadaan Gensira ketika gadis itu menatapnya dari jauh. Ataukah tatapan dingin Gensira telah memicu kewaspadaan Tom?

Perlahan iris hijau pucat mengintip dari kelopak mata yang setengah terbuka.

 _ **Kita lihat apa yang akan terjadi hari ini.**_

 _ **Bagaimanakah takdir akan menemuimu, Tom Riddle?**_

 _ **Ketika Gensira Albatross terus mengintai dan mengawasi.**_

 _ **Menunggu saat yang tepat untuk menerkam mangsanya.**_

Di tengah-tengah hamparan salju yang jauh dari keramaian. Tatkala badai berwarna putih mengaburkan pandangannya. Sekilas keduanya teringat oleh satu masa yang telah berlalu. Namun, wadah Roh Tanah seolah tak punya hati. Tanpa suara menarik keluar pedang berwarna putih dari sarungnya. Genggaman erat pada ganggangnya. Tom yang berjalan tak tentu arah di tengah-tengah terpaan angin, tak menyadari bahaya yang berdiri tepat di belakangnya.

Dengan mata pedang terangkat tinggi-tinggi.

 _ **Dan bagaimanakah takdir akan menemuimu, Tom Riddle?**_

Gensira lebih dulu merasakan keberadaannya sebelum melihat kobaran api yang siap menjilat wajahnya. Dengan gerakan terlatih ia memutar badannya ke belakang, meloncat ringan di atas kakinya. Sang Raja berdiri tak jauh di depannya—tidak berkedip ketika Tom Riddle yang tidak bisa melihat mereka berjalan melewatinya.

" **Aku perintahkan kau, Gensira,"** ucap Abraxas tajam, **"turunkan pedangmu."**

Pedang perak itu lantas direndahkan, dimasukkan kembali ke sarungnya. Gensira tidak menaikkan tatapannya. Iris hijau pucatnya tidak menunjukkan emosi, sedangkan garis bibirnya datar.

"Ya, Gensira."

Seorang remaja laki-laki dengan seragam wadah Roh Air menimpali. Mengulum senyum kecil di wajahnya, namun siapapun bisa melihat sesuatu yang membara di matanya. Duke berkata dengan rendah, "Dengarkan Yang Mulia."

Gensira tidak memedulikannya. Duke menatapnya sengit dari ujung matanya, terlihat jijik di saat yang bersamaan. Namun senyum culasnya menunjukkan bahwa ia menyimpan sesuatu yang menarik. Gensira memilih untuk tidak meladeninya.

Abraxas Malfoy lebih menyita perhatiannya. Dan Gensira memerhatikan dengan saksama. Wadah Roh Api baru saja menggunakan kekuatan 'perintah' padanya—entah apakah dia menyadari atau tidak. Gensira akan berkata bahwa hal itu adalah satu kemajuan. Tapi, itu adalah pikiran yang naif. Sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan bisa saja terjadi.

Dan hanya dengan satu lirikan yang pemuda itu lempar ke punggung Tom Riddle,

Gensira sudah menyadari apa yang akan Abraxas Malfoy lakukan.

Lagipula, kedua orang itu bersahabat sejak lama.

"Kita akan bicara nanti," tekan Abraxas penuh peringatan sebelum berbalik dan meninggalkannya bersama wadah Roh Air.

 **xxx**

"Abraxas?" Tom melihatnya dari sudut mata, tampak seperti sedang memastikan bahwa orang yang baru saja memanggil namanya itu memang sahabatnya. Tatapannya berubah skeptis, tak teralih dari pemuda yang tengah berjalan menghampirinya itu. "Kudengar kau punya urusan keluarga yang sangat penting hingga membutuhkanmu untuk libur selama beberapa hari?"

"...Oh?" Abraxas baru tahu kalau kepergiannya disamarkan dengan alasan itu. "Albatross yang mengatakan itu?"

Tom lantas menyipitkan kedua matanya. Penuh kilat-kilat berbahaya. Raut wajahnya suram, namun nada suaranya tenang. "Kau bertemu dengannya?"

Hening. Melihat reaksi Tom, Abraxas mulai memilih jawabannya dengan hati-hati. Tapi, Tom tidak menunggu saat melihat kecerobohan itu di ekspresinya. Tahu-tahu ia langsung 'menyerang' dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan baru.

"Kenapa kau berpikir kalau dia yang memberitahuku? Bukankah aku sahabatmu? Kenapa kau berpikir bahwa dia yang pertama tahu kabar itu sebelum aku? Abraxas," Iris kelam menatapnya keras dan tajam, "apa kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku?"

Abraxas menatapnya dengan mata melebar, tertegun. Kemudian, raut wajahnya berubah santai.

 _Seperti orang yang tidak tahu apa-apa._

"Kenapa kau bertanya begitu, Tom?" kata Abraxas, tidak lengah di satupun oktaf suaranya, "Aku pikir kau lebih terobsesi untuk mengurus seluruh keperluan Albatross dibandingkan sahabatmu ini. Jadi, kukira dia yang memberitahumu." Ia lalu tersenyum miring, "Tapi, yeah, baguslah kalau kau ternyata masih peduli padaku."

Abraxas mengangkat satu alis saat Tom tidak berkomentar apa-apa. Terus menatapnya. Berusaha mencari titik-titik kebohongan atau satu dua hal yang bisa membangkitkan kecurigaan. Namun, Abraxas tetap menjaga sikap 'tidak tahu apa-apa' miliknya. Cukup lama untuk meyakinkan Tom hingga pemuda itu mengalihkan matanya, menatap lurus ke depan.

Berkata dengan nada datar, "Jangan sebut namanya lagi di depanku."

"Ah." Abraxas menaikkan kedua alisnya sekilas, menunjukkan pemahaman. Tangannya menutupi bagian bawah wajahnya, menyembunyikan senyum yang tampak agak puas. "Baiklah, jika itu maumu."

 _Hei, Gensira Albatross._

 _Apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada Tom hingga membuatnya sampai semarah ini, huh? Well, apa peduliku? Lagipula, selama ini kau hanya menghambat ambisi dan rencana Tom._

 _Seharusnya hal ini terjadi dari dulu._

 **xxx**

Gensira mengangkat tatapannya, memandang punggung sang Raja hingga tak terlihat lagi. Sorot matanya tidak terbaca. Tanpa banyak bicara, ia memutar tumit, melangkah pergi dari tempat itu. Namun, Duke menekuk kepalanya ke belakang, sorot matanya tampak culas.

"Kenapa kau ragu?" tanyanya. "Aku melihatmu dari jauh. Itu bukan model seranganmu yang dulu pernah kulihat."

Gensira tidak menjawab.

"Heh," Duke mendengus, menahan tawa, "apakah kau punya belas kasih untuk orang itu, wadah Roh Tanah?"

Gensira kembali melangkah, meninggalkan pertanyaan itu untuk tidak pernah terjawab.

Apakah yang telah membuat gerakan pedangmu sedikit terhambat hingga terlihat gagap?

Gensira Albatross, apakah hubungan yang menerobos dinding kesendirianmu telah membuatmu goyah?

' _ **Siré...'**_

Gensira memejamkan mata.

 **...failure.**

 _(kegagalan)_

 **xxx**

"Kau berutang penjelasan padaku." Ucap Abraxas, saat tahu bahwa wadah Roh Tanah selalu mengikutinya semenjak ia menginjakkan kaki di Hogwarts. Tidak terlalu dekat, namun cukup untuk membuat Abraxas sadar bahwa gadis itu ada di tempat yang sama. Kemudian, Abraxas keluar dari Aula Besar, berjalan sendirian ke bukit yang menghadap jajaran pepohonan Hutan Terlarang. Gensira menyadari bahwa Raja _membawanya_ ke tempat yang sepi. Untuk berbicara padanya. Karenanya, ia memakai wujud manusia dan mulai berjalan di belakangnya.

Dan ketika langkahnya berhenti, hal pertama yang keluar dari mulut Abraxas adalah pernyataan itu. Menoleh dan memandangnya penuh tuntutan.

Sementara wajah dingin Gensira tidak berubah sedikitpun. Dan Abraxas tahu bahwa kapan saja, gadis itu siap untuk menjawab. Rasa tidak tenang lantas menyergapnya. Entah kenapa, ia merasa bahwa gadis itu sudah menduga hal ini akan terjadi...atau mungkin dia memang mengharapkannya?

"Tom Riddle akan menghancurkan sejahteraan di dalam tatanan dunia sihir. Ambisi-ambisinya bertentangan dengan peraturan. Oleh karena itu, dia harus dilenyapkan."

Sorot mata Abraxas berubah gelap. Penuh rahasia tersembunyi di balik eskpresinya yang datar. "Kau tidak akan melakukannya."

"Yang Mulia Glen terdahulu telah memberikan perintah untuk membersihkan jalan pemerintahan Baskerville. Dan Baskerville tidak membutuhkan benih hama untuk berkembang biak di halamannya."

Sontak iris kelabu Abraxas berubah merah. **"Kau dengar aku, wadah Roh Tanah."**

Gensira lantas menjatuhkan tatapannya.

" **Kau tidak akan menyentuh Tom. Apapun yang dia lakukan, kau hanya akan bergerak berdasarkan perintahku. Aku adalah Glen Baskerville dan kau,"** nada dingin dan wajah datar itu tampak asing bagi _image_ Abraxas Malfoy, saat ia berkata lagi, **"tidak akan mengutip perintah dari Glen sebelumnya di hadapanku."**

Tanpa jeda, dengan nada yang sama sekali tak terganggu, Gensira menjawab, "Aku mengerti, Yang Mulia."

Kala pemuda itu memalingkan wajah dan meninggalkannya untuk kembali ke kastil, Gensira akan menegakkan badannya. Iris hijau pucat berkilat, memandang

sosoknya dari sudut mata.

Ah, Abraxas. Kini Gensira tahu bagaimana kau menyalahgunakan kekuasaanmu.

Demi egoisme yang telah tertanam di dalam hatimu.

 _ **What a failure.**_

 _(kesalahan)_

 **xxx**

Elizabeth Mustang dan kemungkinan juga, Duke Debbeleton. Mereka berdua tidak akan mengomentari pilihan apa yang diambil oleh Abraxas Malfoy. Namun, prinsip dan peraturan yang mulia Glen telah ada sejak dulu. Dan wadah Roh Api yang sekarang tidak bisa seenaknya melanggar, apalagi memelintir peraturan itu.

Tiap Raja di suatu wilayah kekuasaan punya rahasia tersendiri. Dan keluarga Baskerville pun demikian. Pada dasarnya, anggota keluarga tidak berasal dari keturunan yang sama. 2 anggota keluarga yang sekarang berasal dari pemukiman kumuh, dan 1 lainnya merupakan keturunan bangsawan. Tidak ada hubungan darah ataupun hubungan pohon keluarga jika seseorang mencoba menjabarkannya.

Karena anggota keluarga selalu dipilih oleh cahaya Abyss. Orang-orang yang duduk di meja makan yang sama dengan para wadah Roh adalah orang-orang yang melihat apa yang dilihat oleh sang Raja. Bagaikan salju, bola-bola cahaya keemasan berjatuhan dari langit dan menuntun mereka ke gerbang manor Baskerville. Lalu status mereka terangkat, lebih tinggi dari orang-orang yang pernah meremehkan mereka. Seorang anak yatim piatu yang tinggal sendiri di rumahnya yang besar. Seorang gadis yang mencuri makanan dan mengais sampah untuk bekal hidup. Dan seorang pria yang mempunyai tato di wajahnya, dituduh sebagai anak sial. Kemudian, mereka, bagaikan terbang ke langit, kini menduduki kasta yang lebih tinggi dari para bangsawan.

Akan tetapi, Abraxas Malfoy bahkan tidak menanggapi keberadaan adik-adiknya. Tidak meladeni anggota keluarga yang membungkuk hormat saat menghampirinya. Abraxas berjalan melewati mereka, tidak peduli jika kening mereka mengernyit dalam kekecewaan. Sesungguhnya, semua orang sangat menghormati Glen Baskerville. Dan Glen adalah sosok yang penyayang terhadap adik-adik dan anggota keluarga yang lain. Jika tiba-tiba saja diabaikan seperti itu, mau tak mau mereka juga akan merasa kecewa.

Ah, Abraxas...

Ia hanya memikirkan dirinya sendiri. Pemuda itu datang ke manor hanya untuk menyelamatkan dirinya sendiri. Ancaman para Glen tidak bisa dianggap main-main, dan Abraxas memilih pilihan aman. Walaupun begitu, bersikap seolah tak peduli pada prinsip dan peraturan keluarga Baskerville, adalah hal yang tidak bisa dibiarkan.

Sementara itu, tidak akan ada yang berani mengomentari sang Raja.

Namun, Gensira sudah sangat tidak sabar.

Maka, wadah Roh Tanah akan melaksanakan perannya.

 **Bagaimanapun caranya, Abaraxas Malfoy harus disadarkan.**

" _ **Kau adalah kesalahanku, Abraxas Malfoy. Maka aku, wadah Roh Tanah—Gensira Albatross Baskerville, akan memperbaiki kesalahan itu.**_ "

'Kesalahan'?

" _ **Dan aku akan melakukan apa saja untuk memperbaikinya."**_

Peraturan yang telah dibuat sebagai bagian dari pengorbanan yang panjang.

Tidak ada yang boleh menodai semua pengorbanan mulia itu.

" _ **Biarpun harus mencari Glen yang baru."**_

 **_bersambung_**

 **Author corner!**

Alhamdulillah,, chap ini rampung juga... =w=

 **m** **o** **dheartháir** **:** _saudara laki-lakiku – Irish gaelic_ **.** Irish Gaelic adalah bahasa native di Irlandia. dibaca: /muh ghrih-hawr/,,, penggunaan bahasa ini disengaja untuk menekankan bahwa teritori keluarga Debbleton itu ada di Irlandia, dan sudah berlangsung lama sejak dulu kala. :3

Di chapter ini kita bisa melihat kesamaan antara **Jack** dan **Gensira** sebagai wadah Roh Tanah. Dimana keduanya sama-sama punya sifat membangkang terhadap wadah Roh Api. Misalnya kayak, biarpun dihukum atau dimarahi berkali-kali, mereka gak bakal kapok. Tetap berpegang teguh pada prinsip/ opini yang mereka anggap benar gitu. Bisa dibilang, nanti kalau wadah Roh Api ngikutin kemauan mereka, baru deh mereka puas. #pweh (=_=")

Dan juga ada lagi kesamaan antara **Pansy** dan **Gensira** ,,,

Di **four souls,** Pansy selalu bertekad bahwa dia akan mencari pengganti **Jack,** karena dia adalah 'orang yang tidak sesuai'. Dan kita tahu bahwa **Einen** sudah menanamkan mata ketiga pada Pansy, dan sudah disebutkan bahwa 'kepribadian Pansy yang selalu menantang Jack' adalah si mata ketiga ini. Mata ketiga ini ditanamkan pada diri Pansy untuk mengawasi Hermione dan Jack. Jadi, boleh dikatakan bahwa mata ketiga ini adalah bagian dari Einen.

Di sini, Gensira juga bertekad untuk memperbaiki kesalahan, biarpun harus mencari pengganti Abraxas. Hmm,, apakah kesamaan ini disebabkan oleh hubungan mereka sebagai ibu dan anak? Entahlah. Tapi, rasanya saya tidak mau membuat kesamaan itu terjadi hanya karena alasan kecil seperti itu. ;D hahaha!

 **Doi Ganteng::** gimana Ein terbentuk? ahaha,, dia bayi manusia normal kok, yang alhamdulillah dibuat dengan cara yang manusiawi (?),,,, xD thanks udah mampir yaa!

Yoshaa! thanks for reading!

=w=

 **Rozen91**

 **Author corner!~**


	10. mémoire 9

_**Kau tahu kisah tentang Niel-Luke Debbleton?**_

 _Dia adalah seorang pemuda berumur_ _18_ _tahun_ _;_ _anak laki-laki pertama keluarga Debbleton_ _itu_ _. Sama seperti ciri khas_ _anak-anak Debbleton pada umumnya, Niel-Luke mempunyai rambut berwarna hitam legam, lurus dan panjang yang selalu ia ikat rendah di atas lehernya. Dia juga memiliki anting oval berwarna emerald di telinga kirinya. Dan juga senapan laras panjang yang selalu digunakan oleh anak-anak dari keluarga bangsawan yang paling berpengaruh di Irlandia tersebut. Selalu ia tenteng di bahunya, senapan Lee-enfield SMLE. Dan terakhir adalah hewan peliharaan yang merupakan simbol keluarga Debbleton untuk menandakan pewaris keluarga, Elang ekor panjang._

 _Kemudian, seperti yang sudah diketahui, putra-putra Debbleton masing-masing tidak memiliki warna mata yang sama, dan wajah yang sama lebih tepatnya._

 _Niel-Luke mempunyai warna mata yang tidak biasa. Yang entah bagaimana terasa familiar jika membandingkannya dengan sebuah keluarga yang selalu menyendiri di atas gunung bersalju. Kedua matanya berwarna hijau pucat._

 _Mungkin ada orang-orang yang lebih tahu arti dari kesamaan itu. Lagipula putra-putra Debbleton hanya terikat oleh marga yang menempel di belakang nama mereka. Satupun tidak mempunyai hubungan darah terhadap yang lain. Dan hanya sedikit yang tahu tentang hal itu. Keluarga Baskerville sendiri tidak pernah mempertanyakan darimana kepala keluarga Debbleton mendapatkan para pewarisnya. Jika orang-orang tahu kutukan mandul yang ada di keluarga Debbleton, sudah pasti tidak akan ada yang berniat menanyakannya._

 _Dan di lingkungan seperti itulah Niel-Luke hidup. Tidak mempunyai hubungan darah dengan siapapun, namun ia dengan sepenuh hati menyayangi putra-putra yang_

 _lain seperti keluarganya sendiri. Dan mereka semua melihat sosok Niel-Luke sebagai seseorang yang patut dikagumi._

 _Gensira tidaklah berbeda dari orang-orang itu._

 _Para Kandidat juga tidak lebih berbeda._

 _Hanya dengan sekali lihat pada sosok tegap Niel-Luke Debbleton, mereka tahu bahwa mereka bukanlah lawannya. Tidak akan bisa menyainginya._

 _Namun, Gensira yang saat itu masih berumur 12 tahun telah membuat janjinya sendiri, dan karena itulah ia tidak akan mengalah pada pemuda itu. Ia berusaha sekuat tenaga agar bisa menjadi kandidat yang dipertimbangkan di samping Niel-Luke._

 _Akan tetapi, semua orang tahu...Gensira juga sudah lama menyadarinya..._

 _Niel-Luke Debbleton adalah kandidat sempurna wadah Roh Api._

* * *

 **Apakah mungkin...Gensira Albatross mencari-cari sosok Niel-Luke di dalam diri Abraxas Malfoy?**

 **Karena sesungguhnya, Niel-Luke-lah yang seharusnya menjadi Glen Baskerville.**

 **Dan dimanakah Gensira harus mencari pengganti Niel-Luke?**

* * *

 **xxx**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Darah Baskerville**

Rozen91

Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling

Pandora Hearts © Jun Mochizuki

 _sequel of_ _ **Four Souls**_

 **mémoire** **9** **:** **Niel-Luke Debbleton**

 **.**

 **.**

 **xxx**

"Oh?" Duke meloncat dari pagar balkon, ekspresinya senang. "Kau datang." Dari wajahnya, dan dari caranya berbicara sudah jelas mengindikasikan bahwa ia sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu. Kedua mata magenta bersinar jenaka. Namun, Gensira yang berdiri diam di tengah-tengah pintu yang terbuka, memandang datar tanpa membalikkan badan. Ia tahu kesenangan macam apa yang dipikirkan oleh wadah Roh Air. Yang dengan kepalsuannya mencoba berwajah polos.

"Aku memang sudah menyangka ini akan terjadi." Ia mendecakkan lidah, lalu tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "Kenapa kau tidak menemani Yang Mulia di Skotlandia? Bukankah sudah tugas wadah Roh Tanah untuk terus bersamanya?" Duke tertawa mencemooh. Ia tahu jawabannya, dan pertanyaan itu hanya untuk menyindir.

Tapi kemudian wajah remaja itu berubah. Mata magenta mendadak gelap dan garis bibirnya suram. Tentu saja. Jika ia sudah mengeluarkan berbagai macam hinaan halus, namun semua itu tidak mempengaruhi gadis itu. Gensira hanya diam, memandang dengan permata hijau pucat yang dingin. Tidak terbaca apa yang ia pikirkan dan Duke tidak peduli tentang itu.

Gensira hendak melanjutkan langkahnya saat wadah Roh Udara bersiul kencang. Spontan Gensira tidak jadi bergerak. Sekejap kedua matanya melebar, lalu tatapan matanya yang khas kembali seperti semula.

Seekor burung elang ekor panjang hinggap di lengan Duke. Iris magenta bergulir dari sudut matanya. Ekspresi Gensira sama sekali tidak berubah. Biarpun begitu, Duke melihat bagaimana mata perempuan itu berkilat, mengenali burung itu.

Mellea-Igrina, peliharaan mendiang Niel-Luke.

"Ada apa?" tanya Duke dengan senyum membodohi, "apa kau sedang mengingat masa-masa, saat ketika kau dipenuhi rasa iri, hah, Albatross?"

Gensira menatapnya tanpa menjawab. Iris hijau pucatnya dingin tanpa emosi. Selalu saja membuat darah Duke mendidih entah karena apa.

Apakah karena gadis itu memiliki warna mata yang sama seperti kakak kesayangannya?

Mellea-Igrina mengepakkan sayapnya dan berkoak nyaring. Perlahan iris hijau pucat bergulir ke arah burung itu, menatapnya dengan sorot mata yang membuat Duke tidak nyaman. Remaja itu lantas mendengus, menggerakan kakinya dan berbalik pergi.

Arah pandang Gensira masih tertuju pada burung yang bertengger di lengan Duke.

Menatap dari bawah bulu-bulu matanya yang berwarna putih.

* * *

" _Siapa namanya?"_

" _Mellea-Igrina." Pemuda itu tersenyum lembut, "dia cantik, bukan?"_

" _Oh?" ucap anak itu, "Dia betina?"_

 _Pemuda berambut hitam itu lantas tertawa kecil. "Kau memang masih anak-anak."_

" _Hey!" seru Gensira tidak setuju. "Aku bukan anak kecil!"_

" _Well_ _,_ _" kata pemuda itu penuh canda._

 _Sorot mata Gensira berubah terluka. "Kau sama seperti mereka."_

" _Apa maksudmu?"_

" _Di rumah induk mereka selalu seperti itu. Mereka selalu saja tidak puas denganku. Setelah itu mereka mulai membanding-bandingkanku dengan seseorang yang bahkan tidak kukenal! Mereka meremehkanku!" Gensira hampir menangis, tapi ia tetap melanjutkan, "Aku tahu aku bukan dia. Bagaimana caranya supaya bisa seperti dia!? Aku tidak tahu, tapi mereka tetap saja menyebut-nyebutnya di depanku!"_

" _Tenang, Gensira," ucap laki-laki yang lebih dewasa itu dengan nada lembut. Menaruh tangan di punggungnya yang terasa menahan emosi. "Siapa mereka? Dan siapa yang sering dibanding-bandingkan denganmu?"_

 _Tatapan anak perempuan usia 12 tahun itu berubah datar. Kemudian ia melempar tatapannya jauh ke depan. "Sebagai pewaris, para petinggi keluarga selalu mengecek perkembanganku, tapi aku tidak pernah memenuhi harapan mereka. Lalu mereka berkata—"_

* * *

" _ **Anak ini tidak bisa diharapkan. Naif sekali kalau kita berpikir dia akan sama seperti anak itu."**_

* * *

" _Ayah dan ibu tidak pernah menjawab siapa yang dimaksud oleh para petinggi. Tapi, aku curiga...yang mereka maksud mungkin adalah orang itu..." Gensira diam sebentar. "Kau tahu, aku...rasanya dulu aku pernah mengingat seseorang...selalu berada di dekatku...tapi, tidak ada yang tahu siapa dia..."_

 _Hening._

" _Mungkinkah dia teman imajinasiku?" tanya Gensira, berpikir serius._

 _Pemuda di sampingnya menelengkan kepala ke arahya, tersenyum ramah. "Entahlah. Rasanya aku juga_ _tidak bis_ _a_ _menebaknya_ _."_

 _Gensira bersedekap. Keningnya menekuk dalam, menunjukkan bahwa ia tengah berpikir keras. "Atau mungkin dia adalah kakak laki-lakiku...atau sepupuku...atau anak_ _pelayan?" Anak perempuan itu menoleh ke samping, "bagaimana menurutmu, Niel-Luke?"_

 _Niel-Luke melengkungkan kedua matanya hingga Gensira tidak bisa membaca tatapannya._

" _Entahlah," ucapnya, "aku tidak tahu."_

* * *

 **xxx**

"Aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan, wadah Roh Tanah," Eliza tersenyum. Ia membalikkan badan sembari mengaitkan kedua tangannya di punggung. Paviliun yang dicat dengan warna beige tak jauh lagi dari posisi Gensira saat Eliza yang baru saja berjalan dari arah kolam air mancur melewatinya, dan tiba-tiba saja mengatakan hal itu. "Aku sebenarnya tidak ingin ikut campur, tapi kurasa, bagaimana kalau kau memberinya kesempatan?"

Gensira tidak menoleh, namun ia berhenti untuk mendengarkan wanita itu. Eliza mengulum senyum. Lalu ia berkata, "bagaimanapun juga, seandainya Niel-Luke tidak meninggal, pastinya kau tidak akan banyak pikiran seperti ini, bukan?"

Eliza memang bersikap netral, tapi terkadang ia kejam juga. Membiarkan mulutnya dengan terus terang berkata seperti itu. Gensira memalingkan wajahnya, pergi meninggalkan Eliza. Ia tidak mau memperdebatkan masalah itu. Dan gadis itupun tidak berniat mendalami apapun yang ingin dikatakan Eliza dengan pengandaiannya itu.

Ini sangat mengganggu.

Sekarang semua orang di manor ini bisa membaca isi pikirannya.

Tapi, bukankah ini memang diharapkan?

Gensira kembali ke manor Baskerville tanpa Rajanya. Terlebih semenjak penobatan Abraxas sebagai Glen yang baru, Gensira tidak terlihat begitu sering bersamanya. Padahal sudah merupakan tugas wadah Roh Tanah untuk selalu menyertai Rajanya. Namun, bukannya seperti itu, malah wadah Roh Udara yang senantiasa berada di belakang Raja. Dan kemudian, tanpa meminta persetujuan Rajanya, Gensira memutuskan untuk (sementara) mengambil alih tugas-tugas Glen.

Dan sekarang Eliza dengan jujur memberitahukannya bahwa ia bisa mengetahui ke arah mana pikiran Gensira tertuju.

' _ **Bagaimanapun kalau kau memberinya kesempatan?'**_

Pena di atas kertas putih di atas meja berguling. Di ruang kerja yang ditelan oleh keheningan di siang hari, Gensira menatap tanpa berkedip. Kelopak mata atasnya turun begitu rendah hingga sulit untuk melihat permata hijau pucat yang nyaris tertutupi oleh helaian bulu mata berwarna perak. Sorot matanya hening dan tidak bisa dibaca.

* * *

 _Gensira berlutut di tanah coklat, terengah-engah dengan muka basah oleh keringat. Allen Washburd terkekeh dari tempatnya ia terbaring tak berdaya karena kelelahan. Gensira meliriknya kesal. Setidaknya ia bertahan lebih lama dari laki-laki yang berumur 2 tahun di atasnya itu._

" _Berisik," gumamnya, alisnya saling bertaut, penuh kegusaran._

 _Niel-Luke, satu-satunya yang berdiri tegak di lapangan latihan itu, bersedekap sambil tersenyum tipis. Raut wajahnya ramah dan ada dukungan mendalam dari caranya memandang._

" _Jangan khawatir," katanya, "masih ada kesempatan sampai Perjamuan selanjutnya."_

 _Tampak Gensira menundukkan wajah dan menggerutu, berkata sesuatu dengan nada rendah. Allen mungkin mendengarnya karena tiba-tiba saja wajahnya berubah_ _kecut. Sontak murung._

 _Niel-Luke berjongkok, mencoba mengintip wajah Gensira. "Jangan seperti itu," ucapnya lembut, "Bukankah Yang Mulia sudah memberikan kalian kesempatan sampai kalian bisa mengalahkanku? Yah, setidaknya seperti itu, 'kan?"_

 _Gensira tidak mau menatapnya. Kedua alisnya menekuk keras kepala. Lama kemudian baru ia menganggukkan kepalanya. Terlihat terpaksa memang, tapi masih lebih baik daripada senyuman Niel-Luke yang terlihat seperti ringisan._

* * *

"Selamat sore, Gensira." Seorang pria berjubah merah menyapanya di taman dalam. Bunga-bunga bermekaran di sana sangat indah dan pertemuan dengan beberapa dewan baru saja selesai saat Richard menghampirinya. Seorang anak perempuan yang juga berjubah merah mengintip dengan senyum lebar.

"Selamat sore!" sapanya.

Gensira menatap anak perempuan itu lama. Lilly, namanya Lilly Baskerville.

"Selamat sore," jawabnya monoton, namun tidak terdengar dingin. Pria itu, Richard Baskerville, menggaruk-garuk pelipisnya, menarik perhatian Gensira pada tato yang menghiasi satu sisi wajahnya. Mengingatkannya tentang seorang pria lusuh dari sebuah desa di Edinburgh dengan nama Richard Parkinson—sebelum Glen Baskerville menjemputnya sendiri dan membawanya ke manor.

Lilly menarik-narik jubah Richard, mendesak dengan gesturnya. Richard membelai rambutnya, memintanya bersabar. Mereke terlihat seperti hendak menanyakan sesuatu, namun merasa ragu untuk itu.

Gensira tahu apa yang ingin mereka tanyakan. Ia mengalihkan wajahnya, kembali menatap secangkir teh di tangannya.

"Yang Mulia tidak berkata akan menyusul kemari. Dia tidak mengatakan apapun tentang akan pulang ke manor."

"Ah." Tanpa menolehpun, Gensira bisa membayangkan kekecewaan di wajah dua anggota keluarga itu. Richard berkata lagi, "kami mengerti. Kami pikir kami bisa bicara pada Yang Mulia kali ini."

Gensira meletakkan cangkirnya.

Tatapan dingin terpantul di permukaan teh earl-grey di cangkir putih.

* * *

 _Abraxas Malfoy,_

 _kau memang tidak tahu diri._

* * *

Sudah terlalu banyak kekecewaan yang laki-laki sebarkan seperti bibit yang disebarkan di ladang. Gensira...sangat ingin membuatnya menghilang. Tapi, Elizabeth memintanya untuk memberi kesempatan. Niel-luke juga pasti akan memberi kesempatan—seperti Yang Mulia Glen saat itu.

Tidak tahu diri.

Kalau begitu, Gensira akan memberinya kesempatan.

Dengan menorehkan ketakutan yang selamanya akan terukir di dalam hatinya.

 **xxx**

Sudah lima hari.

Abraxas menghela nafas lega dalam hati.

Ini sudah hari kelima semenjak ia tidak merasakan lagi keberadaan Gensira Albatross yang terus-menerus membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri. Sungguh, Abraxas tidak bisa menahannya. Ia selalu bisa menandai bahwa gadis itu terus mengawasinya sejak Abraxas kembali ke tempat ini; Hogwarts. Ia tidak peduli dimana gadis itu sekarang, namun Abraxas senang bisa mendapatkan privasi dan bersenang-senang, kembali pada kehidupannya yang dulu.

Inilah yang seharusnya terjadi.

Namun, bayarannya sangat mahal.

Setiap malam suara para Glen mengganggu tidurnya. Ia harus mencengkeram kepalanya, menancapkan ujung-ujung kuku di kulitnya. Terkadang ia ingin berteriak, namun akhirnya ia memilih berubah ke wujud Roh dan bermain-main dengan apinya di atas danau. Cumi-cumi raksasa penghuni danau terus melihatnya dari kejauhan, mengamatinya seperti baru saja menemukan makhluk paling absurd di dunia selain dirinya.

Lysia Boefold tertawa kecil sembari merangkul lengan Portia Weasley, gadis berambut panjang, merah berombak dan bermata biru. Apapun yang jadi perbincangan mereka mungkin ada kisah percintaan di dalamnya karena Lysia tersipu malu setelahnya. Tak sengaja ia mengedarkan pandangannya hingga ke lantai dua, dan tatapannya beradu dengan seseorang yang sedang memerhatikannya dari pagar koridor.

Abraxas tersenyum miring. Dan muka Lysia memerah sempurna. Buru-buru ia mengajak Portia pergi dari halaman depan. Gadis blonde itu mendongak, melempar senyum yang terkesan minta maaf dan malu entah karena apa. Abraxas hanya mengedikkan bahu dan mengedipkan mata.

"Hey, apa yang kau lihat—ah," ucap Alenxandre saat ikut melirik ke bawah, " tentu saja, siapa lagi kalau bukan tunanganmu."

Abraxas tersenyum malas, "yeah, siapa lagi kalau bukan dia? Mataku tidak lari-lari ke seluruh penjuru arah untuk mengabsen perempuan-perempuan yang ada di sekitarku, Alex. Yah, itu maksudku, aku bukan sepertimu yang playboy."

Alexandre memutar bola matanya, " _whatever_."

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?" Suara yang mereka kenal memaksa dua pemuda itu untuk menoleh ke belakang. Dengan ekspresi yang tidak terlihat baik, Tom Riddle menatap jengkel. Alexandre melirik Abraxas, menyikutnya untuk berbicara.

Abraxas menghela nafas. "Hanya melihat-lihat, Tom."

Pemuda tampan berambut gelap menatap tajam, jelas tidak terkesan, apalagi tertarik dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh kedua pemuda itu. "Bukankah seharusnya kita punya pertemuan di Ruang Kebutuhan sebentar lagi?" tanyanya datar.

Abraxas dan Alex saling lirik, salah tingkah dan tidak nyaman dengan sikap Tom belakangan ini. Sejujurnya semua orang sudah bisa menebak kenapa, tapi tidak ada yang berani menyebutkan hal itu di depan Tom. Mereka sudah meminta Abraxas sebagai sahabat terdekat Tom untuk berbicara pada pemuda itu, namun Abraxas memutar bola matanya seraya mengibas-ngibaskan tangan. Tom tidak mau mendengar tentang perempuan itu lagi, katanya. Lebih baik membiarkan semuanya berjalan dan Tom akan segera melupakan perempuan itu, dan masalah selesai.

Begitu saja.

Sayangnya, sebuah parasit yang hinggap di sebuah pohon yang subur, biarpun inangnya telah pergi, ternyata masih menyisakan sisa. Abraxas punya banyak pikiran-pikiran gelap tentang perempuan itu, yang telah membuat Tom berubah seperti ini. Pemuda itu tentu saja akan diam saja jika Tom kembali seperti dulu, bukan seperti sekarang ini. Sahabatnya itu menjadi keras dan selalu saja kesal jika melihat satu hal saja yang tidak sesuai dengan keinginannya.

"Baiklah, ayo, pergi," ujar Alexandre, berdiri tegak dari tempat pinggangnya bersandar. Abraxas mengikutinya tanpa banyak berpikir. Waktu itu ia masih melihat ke arah Alexandre lalu menggulirkannya ke arah Tom yang berdiri diam seolah sedang menunggu mereka.

Sekejap, untuk pertama kalinya, tatapan mata hitam kelam itu terasa dingin dan penuh sesuatu yang tersembunyi.

Tertuju hanya padanya.

Mungkin karena melihat mata Abraxas melebar, lantas pemuda itu langsung membalikkan badan. Sementara sang Malfoy terpaku di tempatnya. Tidak pernah. Tidak pernah sebelumnya Tom mengarahkan tatapan itu padanya.

Ah, apakah ini tanda tentang badai yang bersiap memporak-porandakkan segala sesuatunya?

Abraxas tidak tahu bahwa pernah satu kali Tom melihat ia berbicara pada Gensira, tak jauh dari selasar timur.

Namun, apakah hanya kenyataan itu yang membentuk sang badai?

Tentu saja, tidak.

Abraxas Malfoy sudah sangat naif. Ia sudah menyepelekan para Glen, menganggap bahwa dengan mengumumkan bahwa dirinya Glen Baskerville saja sudah cukup.

Tentu saja, tidak.

Ingatkah kau, Abraxas, sejak kapan terakhir kali suara para Glen membuatmu tak bisa beristirahat?

Sekarang sudah hari ketiga semenjak keheningan itu datang dan kau seolah tidak menyadarinya. Suara-suara itu tidak pernah datang lagi. Para Glen telah diam. Namun, jika kau membiarkan dirimu untuk sekali saja berdiri di hadapan mereka dan melihat, kau mungkin akan menyadarinya.

Bahwa dari gerak-gerik mereka,

tampak para Glen sedang menunggu sesuatu.

Badai.

Badai itulah yang mereka tunggu dengan sabar, atau dengan wajah dingin, atau dengan senyum misterius yang terulas.

Ini adalah hari ketiga semenjak para Glen tidak bersuara.

Pada hari ini, wadah Roh Tanah telah kembali lagi ke Hogwarts.

Sejak tadi mengamati dari kejauhan.

 **xxx**

Portia Weasley berjalan terhuyung-huyung. Ada kabut di matanya yang menutupi fokus. Pikirannya seolah melayang-layang dan ia tidak bisa mengendalikan tubuhnya. Namun, ia tetap berjalan. Orang-orang berjalan melewatinya dan menyapanya seolah tidak melihat keanehan di dalam dirinya. Yang sekilas terlihat hanyalah sepucuk surat di tangannya.

* * *

" _Berikan ini pada Lysia Boefold."_

 _Wadah Roh Tanah menghipnotis dengan tatapannya._

* * *

 **xxx**

" **LYSIA!** "

Dan tahukah kau, Abraxas Malfoy, bahwa jika Gensira sudah menetapkan satu hal, maka ia tidak akan bisa dihentikan?

Lysia tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi. Samar-samar ia mendengar suara tunangan yang sepertinya berdiri sangat jauh hingga menyisakan gema. Abraxas...ya...Abraxas mengirim surat untuknya, berkata ingin bertemu di selasar timur. Sendirian. Lysia menurutinya dan pergi tanpa teman. Menunggu di sana sambil bermain-main dengan tongkat sihirnya.

Sebentar lagi malam akan datang, tapi Lysia tetap menunggu.

Saat itu, tak sengaja ia melihat ke samping. Ke arah pepohonan sunyi Hutan Terlarang dan bayangan-bayangannya yang semakin gelap. Lysia memicingkan mata ketika seperti melihat seseorang di kejauhan sana. Lantas matanya melebar dan ia langsung berdiri tegak.

"Abraxas! Kaukah itu!?" serunya seraya berjalan menuruni bukit. Lysia selalu mengenali punggung Abraxas dimanapun ia berada. Biasanya Abraxas selalu menoleh jika Lysia memanggil, namun kali itu tidak. Tidak menoleh. Semakin menjauh saat sosoknya ditelan kegelapan pepohonan Hutan Terlarang.

Dan dengan perasaan cemas, Lysia Beofold ikut masuk ke dalamnya.

Ke dalam Hutan Terlarang

dan rencana Gensira Baskerville.

Yang menggunakan rupa Abraxas guna memancing targetnya ke dalam perangkap.

Dan apakah kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan sekarang, Abraxas Malfoy?

Ketika Portia bertanya padamu tentang sahabatnya yang tidak diketahui keberadaannya dimana dan kemudian punggungmu menggigil ketika firasat buruk menyerangmu, apakah kau tahu apa yang harus dilakukan?

Ya. Kau mencarinya hingga menemukan jejaknya.

Sebuah tongkat sihir sepanjang 13 centimeter dengan wangi yang kau sangat kenal, tergeletak tanpa pemilik di tanah Hutan Terlarang. Di tengah-tengah kegelapanpun kau melihatnya. Di dataran yang menurun, seorang gadis tertelungkup dalam keadaan hampir mati.

Dikerubungi oleh jiwa-jiwa fana yang berniat memakan jiwanya.

Dan lantas berteriak, " **LYSIA!"**

Kaupun seolah tanpa rasa takut mengibarkan bara api dengan wujudmu yang tanpa kau sadari telah berubah. Bukan lagi manusia, tapi wadah Roh. Dan para Glen serentak berbisik di telingamu.

 _Mereka adalah pemakan roh. Bunuh mereka. Bunuh mereka. Bunuh mereka._

Ah, Abraxas Malfoy...

kau pasti sangat mencintai tunanganmu. Karena kalau bukan karena itu, kehendakmu tidak akan sekuat seperti apa yang kau perlihatkan sekarang.

Ketika dengan sorot mata penuh apresiasi iris hijau pucat memerhatikan dari kejauhan.

Di saat untuk pertama kalinya, tunggangan Yang Mulia Glen menampakkan wujudnya.

Phoenix Api melebarkan kedua sayapnya dan memekik nyaring.

" **Jangan menyentuhnya. Tidak ada yang boleh menyentuhnya."**

 _Lysia...Lysia yang tersayang..._

Abraxas mendekapnya ke dada. Mata merah memandang dalam kemarahan yang dingin. Serpihan yang berterbangan adalah hasil dari kemarahan brutal Phoenix Api. Abraxas sudah melenyapkan mereka semua.

Dan di saat itulah, wadah Roh Tanah mendekat dan berdiri tak jauh dari sang Raja. "Yang Mulia."

Abraxas tidak menoleh. Matanya yang memandang pedih tertuju pada wajah Lysia yang tak berdaya. "Mereka hampir membunuhnya...Lysia-ku..."

"Kalau tidak disembuhkan, dia akan meninggal, Raja."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Pemakan Roh sepertinya sudah memakan sebagian jiwanya. Wadah Roh Air bisa menyelamatkannya."

"Duke," bisik Abraxas, teringat oleh seorang remaja bermata magenta. "Aku harus menemuinya."

Gensira hanya menatap dingin punggung Abraxas yang langsung berbalik meninggalkannya. Untuk sekarang, ia akan membiarkan rencananya tetap berjalan. Dia masih punya banyak kejutan untuk Raja yang berpaling dari kewajibannya.

Abraxas Malfoy inilah kesempatan terakhirmu.

 **xxx**

 _ **Niel-Luke, kalau kau yang berada**_ _ **di posisiku, apa yang akan kau lakukan?**_

Gensira bertanya-tanya.

Niel-Luke adalah sosok Glen yang ideal. Semua orang sudah menduga bahwa di antara 10 kandidat itu, hanya pewaris Debbleton yang akan keluar sebagai pemenang. Dan Niel-Luke yang bijaksana dan berhati lembut tidak akan melakukan hal seperti ini. Tidak akan mengorbankan nyawa manusia yang tidak tahu apa-apa.

Gensira menjatuhkan tatapannya.

Niel-Luke sudah tidak ada, tapi kalau dia melihat Gensira yang sekarang mungkin pemuda itu akan menatapnya penuh kekecewaan. _Apakah sudah serendah itu kau terjatuh, Gensira?_

Niel-Luke, apakah kau akan memaafkannya?

Gensira mengawasi dari sudut matanya. Menilai perilaku sang Raja yang, syukurlah, tampak ngeri dengan tubuh-tubuh manusia tanpa nyawa yang bergelimpangan di tanah. Itu reaksi yang bagus, setidaknya menunjukkan bahwa Abraxas masih bisa dipengaruhi hatinya oleh kemanusiaan dan rasa kasihan.

Gensira akan mengasahnya.

Perlahan-lahan.

* * *

" _Kenapa kau tidak mau menarik keluar pedangmu?"_

 _Di masa lalu Gensira bertanya, menatap tidak setuju Niel-Luke yang hanya membalasnya dengan senyum kecil. Pedangnya masih melengket dengan sarungnya. Tidak pernah ditarik keluar, siapapun lawannya._

" _Aku akan menariknya jika seseorang berhasil membuatku melakukannya."_

 _Gensira mengerutkan dahi. "Apa selama ini aku belum pantas untuk menjadi lawanmu?"_

 _Niel-Luke berdiri tegak, menelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum dengan kedua matanya. "Kau masih muda, Gensira. Masih belum berpengalaman."_

" _Benarkah?" Gensira menghela nafas. "Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan meminta Alphasa_ _berlatih_ _denganku."_

" _Oh," ucap pemuda berambut hitam itu, "semoga beruntung, Gensira."_

" _Yah!"_

 _Niel-Luke sangat kuat. Gensira mengakuinya. Semua kandidat mengakuinya. Tidak pernah sekalipun Niel-Luke memperlihatkan mata pedangnya. Siapapun lawannya. Namun, mungkin saja merekalah yang terlalu lemah._

 _Sebelumnya mereka tidak pernah mengetahui kekuatan Niel-Luke, hingga Yang Mulia Glen mengabulkan permintaan Elizabeth Mustang, wadah Roh Udara, untuk bertarung dengan kandidat itu. Niel-Luka terdesak hingga harus melepas sarung pedangnya._

 _Namun, kekuatan wadah Roh sangat besar. Hantaman pedangnya lebih kuat. Hingga mematahkan pedang Niel-Luke. Tentu saja, karena pedang wadah Roh ditempa dari baja hitam._

 _Lalu Niel-Luke meloncat jauh, membuat jarak lebar. Serta merta, semua kandidat yang menonton tahu apa artinya._ _Sudah menjadi_ _ciri khas keluarga Debbleton untuk selalu m_ _enenteng_ _senapan mereka. Niel-Luke menggunakannya_ _, langsung memutar senapannya ke depan_ _dan membidik. Sama sekali tidak memberi jeda pada gerakannya. Pelatuk langsung ditarik._

 _Namun, wadah Roh Udara sangat kuat._

 _Wanita itu tersenyum lebar, mengayun pedangnya dari belakang ke depan, lalu melepaskannya. Melambung di udara, sebelum jatuh dalam kecepatan yang tidak main-main, lalu membelah dua senapan Niel-Luke. Kekecewaan yang ada tidak hanya itu saja. Peluru yang pemuda itu lepaskan bahkan tak bisa mengenai wanita itu._

 _Itulah kekalahan Niel-Luke. Namun, semua kandidat bisa menyadari bahwa Niel-Luke jauh lebih kuat daripada mereka semua. Tidak ada yang bisa menyainginya._

 _Dan Gensira berdiri di sana. Kedua tangannya terkepal kuat._

 _Ia menggigit bibir, menahan air matanya._

 _Perlahan-lahan juga, kalau ia terus berusaha, pasti ia akan bisa sekuat Niel-Luke atau lebih darinya. Akan tetapi, sekarang Gensira sama sekali bukan tandingannya. Dan Niel-Luke lah_

 _pasti yang akan dipilih sebagai wadah Roh Api selanjutnya._

 _Waktu itu Gensira menundukkan wajah dengan kedua mata berkaca-kaca._

" _Maafkan aku, Ion..." gumamnya._

 _Padahal dia ingin menepati janjinya._

* * *

 **xxx**

Tidak ada yang tahu tentang keterlibatan Gensira Albatross dalam kemalangan ini.

Namun, wadah Roh Udara meliriknya. Sorot matanya penuh pengetahuan. Dan Gensira, biarpun mengetahuinya, sama sekali tidak bereaksi. Ia sudah memastikan dimana pendirian Elizabeth Mustang di dalam permasalahan ini. Wadah Roh Udara sudah jelas tidak akan ikut campur dalam masalah apapun. Ia hanyalah penonton dan akan bergerak jika memang diperlukan. Karena itu, Elizabeth akan puas dengan apapun hasil dari rencana wadah Roh Tanah.

 _Bahkan jika rencana itu telah melibatkan banyak nyawa manusia yang tidak bersalah?_

Senyum tipis terkulum di bibir wadah Roh Udara.

Ya. Biarpun itu terjadi, Elizabeth tetap akan berdiri di posisi netral.

Dan Gensira Albatross, apakah kau sudah mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan?

Sekilas ketidakpuasan samar berkilat di sepasang iris hijau pucat yang menyorot datar dari tempat yang jauh. Memandang sang Raja yang tengah berbicara dengan tunangannya yang telah kembali pulih.

Hampir. Sedikit lagi. Gensira hampir mendapatkan hasil yang ia inginkan. Akan tetapi, Abraxas Malfoy tidak punya simpati yang cukup untuk semua manusia. Ah, bahkan laki-laki itupun punya favorit. Tidak, tidak bisa begitu. Seharusnya Glen Baskerville tidak mengistimewakan satupun ras manusia. Tapi, Abraxas Malfoy telah memilih-milih hingga tidak bisa membagi rata rasa simpatinya.

Akibatnya, laki-laki arogan itu hanya akan melakukan tugasnya sebagai wadah Roh, hanya karena pemakan Roh akan mengancam ambisi dan kehidupan pribadinya...merenggut nyawa orang-orang yang berharga baginya.

Sedikit lagi.

Gensira harus bersabar hingga Abraxas Malfoy benar-benar pantas.

Hingga laki-laki itu bisa menjadi Glen yang sesungguhnya

...seperti Niel-Luke.

Wadah Roh Tanah menatap kakinya. Sorot matanya tampak melankolis. Terlihat penuh penyesalan untuk sepersekian detik.

Apakah Gensira sudah bersikap serakah?

Tapi, inilah tugasnya sebagai wadah Roh Tanah. Ia harus memastikan bahwa wadah Roh Api benar-benar bersikap sesuai perannya. Selain itu, Gensira tidak punya apapun lagi. Perintah Glen sebelumnya telah ditarik oleh Abraxas. Dan sekarang gadis itu bisa melaksanakan tugasnya sebagai si Penguasa. Orang nomor 2 setelah sang Raja.

"Aku selalu bertanya-tanya," ucap sang Glen, menatap skeptis dari ujung matanya, "kenapa tatapanmu selalu begitu saat melihatku."

"Apa yang Anda maksud, Yang Mulia?" tanya Gensira. Tatapannya datar dan sangat sulit untuk melihat apa yang dimaksud oleh Abraxas.

"Itu." Pemuda berambut perak itu mendecakkan lidah. "Kau menatapku seperti sedang merendahkanku."

Gensira mengedipkan kedua matanya.

Dan apapun yang dilihat Abraxas saat itu telah lenyap. Pemuda itu sendiri tampak terkejut, mengerutkan kening.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang Anda bicarakan," balas Gensira seadanya. Sorot mata Abraxas mendadak penuh celaan. Ia lantas mengalihkan wajahnya.

"Jangan mengikutiku," perintahnya ketus. Pemuda itu membalikkan badan dan melangkah pergi. Meninggalkan Gensira dan sorot mata beku yang kini terlihat jelas di kedua matanya. Menatap punggung sang Raja yang menguasai keseluruhan wilayah United Kingdom.

Tahukah kau, Abraxas Malfoy?

Jika seandainya tragedi itu tidak terjadi, namun Niel-Luke tetap meninggal,

maka Gensira Albatross-lah yang akan naik takhta.

Bukan dirimu.

Bukan kau.

Bukan Abraxas Malfoy,

...seseorang yang sama sekali bukan siapa-siapa.

 **_bersambung_**


	11. mémoire 10

**timeline: tahun kelima - Februari 1942**

* * *

" _Yang Mulia." Wadah Roh Tanah_ _memanggil_ _dengan nada rendah. Perhatian Abraxas teralih dari prosesi penyembuhan yang dilakukan Duke pada tunangannya. Sepasang permata biru langit wadah Roh Udara berkilat, namun wanita itu tidak bersuara. Dengan ekspresi tenang melihat wadah Roh Tanah mengajak Yang Mulia untuk keluar ruangan. Lalu pupilnya bergulir, kembali terpatri pada sesosok gadis yang terbaring di atas ranjang wadah Roh Api._

 _Senyum samar tersungging tanpa bisa ditahan._

 _Siapa yang menyangka bahwa ternyata kelemahan itu lebih mudah ditemukan jika wadah Roh Api terpilih dari kalangan orang biasa?_

 _Akan tetapi, Eliza tetap bersabar dan menyaksikan tiap kejadian. Ia yakin bahwa Gensira Albatross punya rencana yang lebih dalam dari sekedar melibatkan tunangan Yang Mulia. Glen yang sekarang sudah jelas lebih egois dan penuh ketidakpedulian dari para pendahulunya. Apakah yang akan dilakukan oleh sang Penguasa untuk mengikat sang Raja pada keluarga Baskerville?_

 _Itulah pertanyaannya._

 _Daun-daun hijau yang tumbuh di musim semi membentuk bayangan terhadap sinar rembulan. Pohon-pohon yang menjulang tinggi berjejeran, sebagian membentuk jalan menuju beberapa rumah tanpa cahaya penerang. Desa kecil yang hening di bawah sinar bulan. Abraxas terpaku di tempatnya berdiri, memandang dengan mata terbuka lebar. Bibir terbuka namun tak mampu bersuara._

" _Pencuri roh." Suara monoton di belakangnya membelah sunyi. Gensira berjalan melewatinya tanpa sedikitpun perubahan atas apa yang ia saksikan—bahkan Abraxas masih punya moral untuk merasa bahwa apa yang telah terjadi adalah bentuk dari kekejaman tanpa hati dan belas kasih._

" _Be...berapa banyak..." Abraxas menelan ludah, tak bisa melanjutkan. Iris kelabunya masih terpaku pada tubuh-tubuh tanpa nyawa yang bergelimpangan di berbagai tempat. Raut wajah dipenuhi ketakutan dan teror akan kematian._

" _Sekitar 200 lebih jika kau mau berjalan lebih jauh ke dalam."_

 _Lantas iris kelabu bergulir tajam ke arah gadis itu._

 _Mempertanyakan sikap dinginnya terhadap kumpulan mayat di hadapan mereka._

 _Akan tetapi, sepasang permata hijau pucat memandangnya tanpa gentar dan perubahan. Tatapannya dingin dan menunggu. Sama sekali tidak peduli pada orang-orang yang telah mati dalam ketakutan. Sepenuhnya menaruh perhatian pada tindakan dan perintah Glen Baskerville._

 _Lidah Abraxas kelu. Lantas ia hanya bisa terdiam dan menatap._

" _Raja," namun gadis berhati dingin itu mendesak dan memaksa, "apa keputusanmu?"_

 _Sang Glen menggeretakkan gigi dan mengepalkan tangan kuat-kuat. Tidak bisa menatap ke arah gadis itu, maupun pada mayat-mayat itu. "Kau urus semuanya," ucapnya dengan nada rendah, ada getar yang sekilas terasa membelah udara. Abraxas segera membalikkan badan dan berlari pergi._

 _Tanpa suara, Gensira menatap dari ujung matanya._

 _Punggung pemuda itu menghilang jauh ke dalam kegelapan._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Darah Baskerville**

Rozen91

Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling

Pandora Hearts © Jun Mochizuki

 _sequel of_ _ **Four Souls**_

 **mémoire** **10** **: Keputusan Naif**

 **.**

 **.**

Semua ini bagaikan mimpi buruk.

Abraxas tak mampu bertahan lebih lama di tempat itu. Manusia bergelimpangan di jalan dan di halaman. Malam itu penuh keheningan. Abraxas tak mampu menghirup bau kematian tu lebih lama. Karenanya, ia berlari dan menembus kabut kegelapan. Namun, bayang-bayang dari pemandangan mengerikan itu terus terlintas di pikirannya. Perasaan menjadi tak terkontrol. Stimulus visual yang memberi tekanan pada otakpun mempengaruhi mekanisme tubuh. Abraxas lantas memuntahkan isi perutnya.

"Uhhukk! Khu! Huokk!"

Pemandangan seperti itu bukanlah sesuatu yang seirng ia bayangkan. Jika mengingat petualangan bersama Tom dan diskusi rahasia mengenai rencana, Abraxas tak pernah memikirkan akan korban jiwa. Berapa banyak dan siapa yang akan mati. Abraxas tidak pernah sekalipun memikirkannya. Dan apa yang diperlihatkan Gensira Albatross bukanlah sesuatu yang telah dipikirkan Abraxas sejak dulu.

Kalau dibandingkan dengan semua itu, jelas sekali bahwa apa yang dilakukan Abraxas dan Tom selama ini hanyalah sebatas permainan anak kecil. Bukankah mereka tak pernah berani melewati batas dan mengklaim satu nyawa manusia? Mereka seperti anak puber yang menari-nari di atas batu kali.

"Uhhuk!...hah...hah..."

Abraxas menyeka saliva di dagunya. Masih kesulitan mengatur nafas saat ia mencoba menoleh ke belakang, melihat apakah ada seorang gadis berambut putih yang menonton kelemahannya. Albatross tidak terlihat. Gadis itu mungkin mengurus mayat-mayat di sana—dan Abraxas tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana caranya gadis berhati batu itu akan melakukannya. Mungkin ia akan menguburnya—bukankah itu yang paling masuk akal mengingat posisinya sebagai wadah Roh Tanah?

Kalau dipikirkan lagi, bukankah respon semacam ini terlihat aneh?

Abraxas tiba-tiba tersadar, spontan menaruh tangan di dadanya. Jantungnya berdebar kencang.

Benar juga.

Bukankah ini aneh?

Bukankah belum lama ini Abraxas juga melenyapkan beberapa ...'orang'?

'Orang'?

Abraxas menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Mencoba mengusir ingatan tentang jeritan dan suara lolongan saat api menyambar-nyambar tanpa ampun.

'Mereka' bukan manusia! Bukan manusia!

Balasannya juga sudah setimpal! Mereka hampir membunuh Lysia-nya!

... _ **hihihi...**_

Kikikan ringan itu terdengar jauh di telinga, namun Abraxas tertegun, menyadari bahwa kefamiliaran itu ada. Dia pernah mendengarnya. Di alam bawah sadarnya. Tempat para Glen berkumpul dan menghantuinya.

Abraxas menggeram, "apa yang kalian tertawakan..."

Sekali lagi suara tawa itu terdengar bergaung, namun tak ada tanggapan untuk pemuda itu. Abraxas mendorong tubuhnya, bersandar di batang pohon. Kedua tangannya naik mencengekeram kepalanya. Menutup mata kuat-kuat.

Terkadang ia merasa bahwa para Glen berusaha untuk membuatnya gila.

Suara langkah berhenti tak jauh dari posisinya. Biarpun tersembunyi oleh kegelapan, Abraxas menandai aura perempuan itu. Ia tidak bergerak dari posisinya. Sorot matanya tajam bergulir ke ujung. "Apa maumu?"

"Aku sudah menelusuri sampai mana tubuh para penduduk tersebar. Sayang sekali, Yang Mulia, daerah itu merupakan salah satu tempat wisata di kota ini, Ery. Untuk tidak mengundang kecurigaan yang tidak perlu dari masyarakat, lebih baik jika kita membuatnya terlihat seperti sebuah kecelakaan. "

Apakah hati gadis itu telah membeku seperti tatapannya? Dalam hati Abraxas bertanya-tanya. Ia menurunkan tangannya saat ia mengalihkan matanya ke depan.

"Kau ingin aku menggunakan apiku."

Sekejap terlihat bagaimana perasaan Gensira saat gadis itu menatap ke bawah, pada sosok sang Raja yang terlihat dari balik pohon. "Ini hanya perkiraaan," katanya. Ekspresi Abraxas berubah tidak mengerti saat mendengarnya. Gensira melanjutkan, "Raja selalu mengendalikan wadah Roh Tanah, Air, dan Udara, dan para wadah Roh bergerak berdasarkan instruksi Raja. Karena itulah, wadah Roh Api memiliki tanggung jawab yang besar. Dan, kemungkinan besar, Glen Baskerville akan menghapus jejak kematian dengan api, _**jika misi wadah Roh memakan korban manusia biasa.**_ _"_

Iris kelabu mengeras saat wadah Roh Api langsung memutar kepalanya ke arah gadis itu. Menyadari hinaan tersembunyi dari perkataannya. Sepasang permata hijau pucat memandang tenang.

"Kau mau bilang ini semua salahku!?"

"Apakah kita harus memperdebatkan masalah ini sekarang?" tanya Gensira balik, "Sebentar lagi matahari akan terbit."

Abraxas memaksa dirinya untuk tidak melihat ke langit untuk mengecek kebenaran ucapan gadis itu. Raut wajahnya menunjukkan kegusaran atas hinaan halusnya. Dengan gerakan kasar ia bangkit dan melangkah dengan tangan terkepal, melewati gadis itu tanpa meliriknya. Sama halnya seperti tatapan dingin Gensira Albatross yang sama sekali tidak memperlihatkan ekspresi.

Kala itu, Abraxas dengan gemetar mengangkat tangannya,

membakar habis seluruh pemukiman dan mayat-mayat yang dibiarkan tergeletak di tempat mereka menemui maut.

Tiba-tiba ia merasa takut terhadap dirinya sendiri.

 **xx** **x**

Berita kebakaran hutan yang melahap sebuah daerah wisata kecil—Wilshere Heel, menggemparkan masyarakat Inggris. Di koran-koran, cerita-cerita, maupun acara televisi. _Kecelakaan_ itu telah menelan banyak korban jiwa, dan tidak hanya di Inggris, di negara-negara lainpun hal ini diberitakan. Kematian-kematian para turis benar-benar disayangkan dan pemerintah Inggris dituntut untuk mencari tahu penyebab kebakaran itu.

Dan tidak heran jika keluarga Baskerville mulai bergerak dari balik bayangan. Dan alasan apapun yang diberikan, kredibilitas pemerintah Inggris pastinya tetap akan dipertanyakan. Tidak masalah. Apapun jadinya kejadian itu juga hanya akan menjadi memori yang perlahan dilupakan. Dan hal seperti ini, sama sekali tidak penting untuk diketahui oleh Yang Mulia Glen.

Satu minggu setelah kejadian itu, Abaraxas Malfoy mengurung diri di paviliun merah. Pelayan pribadinya tidak diperbolehkan masuk—untuk sementara, mereka mengikuti perintah wadah Roh Tanah. Hanya Eliza yang denagn leluasa keluar masuk ke dalam paviliun merah, membawa kereta makanan dan jika diminta, memberitahukan keadaan keluarga hari itu.

Namun, Abraxas yang sepertinya masih terjebak dalam kebingungan dan shock atas kejadian itu, lebih memilih sendiri dan tidak mau diganggu. Duduk di kursi di ruang kerjanya yang dihadapkan ke arah jendela besar di belakangnya. Diam dan memikirkan semuanya sendiri.

Menjadi seorang Glen bukanlah permainan. Ia tahu itu. Lysia sudah menjadi korban, bukan berarti Pemakan Roh tidak akan mengincarnya lagi. Dan jika mereka tahu bahwa ia adalah tunangan wadah Roh Api...apakah Lysia akan dimanfaatkan untuk membuatnya lemah?

Atau mungkin saja menggunakan Tom...atau bahkan seluruh penghuni Hogwarts?

Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat Abraxas menyadari bahwa ia sangat tidak berdaya. Roh Api merayunya dan menjebaknya, sementara para Glen memaksanya dan tidak memberikannya pilihan lain.

Semua ini tidak memberikannya pilihan lain.

Abraxas menoleh ke samping. Sekilas tatapannya terlihat datar. "Kau ini apa?"

Keberadaan yang terasa dekat di hati. Iris kelabu terpatri pada sepasang permata hijau terang yang memandangnya dari atas meja. Ekor yang bergoyang-goyang. "Namaku Cheshire," si kucing dengan warna bulu yang tidak biasa menyeringai lebar, "aku adalah tungganganmu."

"Tunggangan? Ah, aku ingat pernah mendengar hal seperti itu."

"Hm." Cheshire merenggangkan badan dengan tubuh yang perlahan menghilang. Abraxas tidak bereaksi. Ia menatap tanpa menunjukkan keterkejutan. Kala itu ia kembali menolehkan wajah ke jendela, menangkap panorama alam di baliknya. Sorot matanya tampak jauh dan menerawangi cakrawala. Dan gerakan itu ada begitu saja. Tangan Abraxas tampak natural terangkat ke atas pangkuannya, menyentuh sesuatu yang tak kasat mata. Mungkin saja dia merasakan keberadaan kucing itu di situ. Ia membelainya. Perlahan Cheshire memperlihatkan wujudnya. Bergelung di pangkuan sang majikan, tampak tertidur dengan wajah tersenyum miliknya.

Semilir angin meniup tirai putih di pinggir jendela. Sejuknya menerpa helai-helai perak pemuda yang duduk terpekur dalam kesendirian. Melempar pandangan jauh di ujung cakrawala. Abraxas menyandarkan kepalanya di badan kursi. Sepasang permata kelabu tersembunyi saat sang Glen memejamkan mata.

 _Kalau hal gila ini memang tidak punya jalan keluar_

 _...maka tidak mengherankan jika Abraxas memilih untukmemanfaatkan keuntungan yang ada di tangannya ._

Itulah hari terakhir, Abraxas mengasingkan dirinya sendiri.

Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya mendapatkan keputusan yang coock untuk orang sepertinya.

 **xxx**

"Yang Mulia!" Panggilan itu terdengar ceria dan penuh semangat. Lilly Baskerville meloncat dari pundak Richard, berlari hingga hampir menabrak Abraxas. Ada beberapa orang yang memakai jubah merah di dalam manor. Sebagian tidak membuka tudung dan sebagiannya lagi tidak pernah terlihat memakai tudung untuk menyembunyikan wajah. Ada 6 orang yang selalu hadir jikalau sang Raja membutuhkan mereka. Merekalah para pelayan pribadi sang Glen. Dan mereka tidak diperbolehkan memperlihatkan wajah, sudah menjadi kewajiban untuk tidak membuka tudung jubah—karenanya, identitas mereka tidak diketahui kecuali oleh orang-orang yang merupakan anggota keluarga.

Lilly dan Richard, serta seorang lagi adalah tiga anggota keluarga Baskerville yang hadir di era Glen sebelumnya. Richard lebih lama memengang nama Baskerville karena ia terpilih di usia yang masih sangat muda. Dan hanya kedua orang itulah yang selalu mengenakan jubah merah tanpa mengenakan tudungnya. Untuk menunjukkan posisi sebagai anggota keluarga yang terhormat. Adik-adik yang Mulia Glen Baskerville dan para wadah Roh Udara.

Abraxas tidak pernah melihat Lilly sebelumnya—waktu pertama kali datang ke manor, ia tidak mempedulikan orang-orang di pendek merahnya mengingatkannya pada Portia Weasley. Lilly mendongak dengan mata birunya yang bersinar, penuh kekaguman dan takjub. Tanpa Abraxas sadari, tangannya telah menyentuh puncak kepala Lilly.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Lilly?"

Di dalam relung hati terdalam, Abraxas bertanya apakah benar dirinya yang berkata demikian. Ia sadar betul telah mengatakannya, namun semuanya terasa seperti bukan miliknya. Perasaan yang menyambarnya di hati. _Mungkinkah ini milik Glen sebelumnya? Atau milik semua Glen?_

Hari itu Abraxas menuruti dorongan hati. Berbincang sebentar dengan Lilly dan Richard di taman dalam. Duduk di kursi dan menikmati rerimbunan bunga mawar berwarna merah, yang kelopaknya pun diterbangkan angin seperti hiasan musim semi. Tanpa adik-adik wadah Roh-nya, sang Glen tampak seperti bunga violet di tengah-tengah para jubah merah yang mengelilinginya.

Angin menghembus tirai lembayung yang diikat di sisi jendela. Turut menggoyangkan syal hitam di punggung seorang gadis yang berdiri di depan tirai seolah tengah menyembunyikan diri. Sorot mata yang terlihat dari iris hijau pucat sama sekali tidak terbaca. Sejenak raut wajahnya tampak melankolis.

Gensira, apakah yang kau pikirkan saat melihat pemandangan di bawah sana?

 **xxx**

"Aku akan kembali ke Hogwarts. Banyak hal yang harus kuurus di sana."

Kejengkelan samar di wajah Duke sudah jelas menunjukkan rasa tidak suka, sedangkan Eliza menanggapi ucapan Rajanya dengan senyum ramah.

"Dan, tentu saja," timpal Eliza, "wadah Roh Tanah akan mendampingi Yang Mulia."

Abraxas melirik Gensira, yang dari tadi menatapnya dengan ekspresi dingin andalannya.

Duke mendecakkan lidah. "Kenapa harus Hogwarts? Manor Baskerville adalah tempat bagi sang Raja dan singgasananya pun ada di sini," cecarnya, tidak bisa menahan lidahnya. "Dan lagi, jika memang ada tempat lain untuk ditinggali, sudah pasti tempat itu adalah istana Buckingham," tambahnya. Ia terdengar seperti sedang mengomel.

Eliza menaruh tangan di bahunya sembari membungkuk saat mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga putra kedua keluarga Debbleton itu. "Duke, kita tidak membahas hal itu di sini. Kau tahu, Yang Mulia...punya kehidupan lain. Dan Baskerville tidak termasuk di dalamnya."

Eliza sangat jujur dan terus terang. Mengatakan hal yang paling tepat mengenai apa yang sedang terjadi. Lantas Duke menoleh, serta merta menangkap tatapan Rajanya.

Apapun yang sebelumnya terlihat di mata magenta Duke saat menatapnya, sekarang seolah sirna. Abraxas melihat bagaimana sepasang manik itu melebar, dengan ekspresi terkejut menoleh padanya. Dan sorot mata anak itu mengingatkannya pada cara Albatross menatapnya.

Seperti melihat orang lain.

Orang yang bukan bagian dari mereka.

"...Ah," ucap Duke, memalingkan wajahnya. "Tentu saja."

Abraxas tidak berkomentar. Setidaknya ia menyadari bahwa beberapa hari ini wadah Roh Air melihatnya seperti melihat Glen, bukan Abraxas Malfoy.

Apakah dari dulu orang-orang memandangnya sebagi Abraxas Malfoy?

Albatross selalu memandangnya seperti itu.

Duke terkadang, seolah lupa diri, memandangnya juga seperti itu.

Kecuali, tentu saja, Elizabeth Mustang yang dari awal sorot matanya tidak bisa dibaca.

Seolah merasakan pandangan Yang Mulia padanya, Eliza menoleh. Mengulas senyum dengan air mukanya yang bersahabat.

Bagaimanapun seseorang melihatnya, pendirian wadah Roh Udara memang tidak jelas. Apakah dia membenci, ataukah dia menyukai? Tidak pernah Eliza tunjukkan perasaan seperti itu. Kalau diingat-ingat lagi, sebelum Abraxas datang, Eliza sudah dari dulu menjadi wadah Roh Udara. Bukankah jika ingin bertanya, Eliza lebih bisa percaya untuk memberinya jawaban langsung tanpa sarkasme atau hinaan?

"Aku ingin bicara dengan Eliza sendirian."

Gensira langsung berbalik tanpa banyak bicara. Duke yang penuh rasa penasaran mengulur waktu dengan menoleh ke arah Eliza, mengangkat sebelah alis, kemudian ia membalikkan badan dan keluar seraya menutup pintu.

"Apa yang ingin Raja bicarakan denganku?" tanya Eliza.

"Duke tadi berbicara tentang istana Buckingham. Kenapa? Kenapa ia berkata seolah-olah itu adalah hakku untuk berada di sana?"

"Yang Mulia," kata Eliza, " Baskerville adalah penguasa tanah ini. United Kingdom adalah milik Baskerville. Dan orang-orang yang mengaku sebagai Raja selain Glen Baskerville, tidak lain hanyalah kamuflase untuk menyembunyikan kedudukan Baskerville di dalam tata pemerintahan wilayah United Kingdom. Di tanah ini, tidak ada Raja selain Yang Mulia Glen."

Senyum Eliza yang melebar itu sekilas tampak agak menakutkan. "Semua orang takut mendengar nama Baskerville. Baskerville mengadili tanpa memihak. Relasi maupun hubungan keluarga dengan darah yang tidak dipilih oleh cahaya Abyss, akan terputus dan mereka tak akan bisa memanfaatkan kedudukan pewaris mereka di dalam tatanan keluarga ini."

Eliza tiba-tiba terdiam saat melihat keheranan di wajah Abraxas. Ia menyunggingkan senyum. "Maaf, aku terlalu banyak bicara." Ia menegakkan badan. Iris birunya berkerling, tampak senang terhadap sesuatu yang tidak dimengerti Abraxas. "Raja tak perlu khawatir. Keluarga Baskerville hanya akan selalu loyal pada Yang Mulia Glen."

Abraxas punya banyak pertanyaan, namun ia mendiamkannya.

 _Bukankah hal rumit seperti ini mesti dipelajari secara bertahap dan perlahan?_

Dan sebenarnya, kalau saja Abraxas lebih melihat raut wajah wadah Roh Udara, dia mungkin bisa menandai kekecewaan wanita itu. Ini sangat disayangkan. Akan lebih baik jika Abraxas tadi terus bertanya tanpa menunda. Jika ia melakukannya, mungkin Eliza akan bersimpati dan berhenti dari pihak netral—menjadi sepenuhnya mendukung sang Glen.

Di dalam batin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, Eliza pamit dan keluar ruangan.

"Sayang sekali," gumamnya. Ia melirik dari balik bahunya. "Hei, kalau kau yang jadi raja, entahlah, setidaknya aku tahu kau memang pantas untuk menyandang nama itu. Seratus persen aku pasti akan mendukungmu."

Iris hijau pucat Gensira Albatross berkilat. Memandang tajam dingin dari ujung mata. Tanpa kata seolah sedang mengecam.

Sudut bibir Eliza berkedut. Sekilas iris birunya terlihat culas.

"Ah, maafkan aku. Abaikan saja ucapanku tadi."

Tidak mungkin. Eliza yang selama ini netral itu tiba-tiba berkata begitu. Wanita itu pasti sangat kesal hingga membiarkan sifat aslinya keluar. Jika diingat-ingat lagi, Elizabeth Mustang memang bukanlah seorang penyabar. Sungguh keajaiban bisa melihatnya bersikap netral sampai selama ini.

Gensira menyadari betapa berbahayanya pengaruh sikap plin-plan Abraxas.

Bagaimanapun caranya, ia harus cepat bertindak.

Sebelum seseorang berubah menjadi 'pengkhianat'.

 **xxx**

Abraxas meninggalkan manor Baskerville, bersama Gensira yang mengikuti di belakangnya. Tiba-tiba saja berada di sana tanpa bicara sedikitpun. Abraxas sendiri tidak sekalipun menoleh padanya, sikanya tampak dingin dan cuek—jelas menunjukkan rasa tidak suka atas sikap wadah Roh Tanah.

"Armando Dippet perlu diberitahu tentang singgasana yang sudah diduduki," mulai gadis itu, acuh dengan sikap kekanak-kanakkan Rajanya. "Dunia sihir di United Kingdom perlu diberitahu."

"Oh?" Abraxas bisa menahan senyum mencemooh di bibirnya. "Maksudmu, memamerkan kedudukan penting ini pada seluruh dunia sihir?"

Hening. Abraxas mengerutkan dahi, melempar lirikan dari balik bahunya. Akan tetapi, Gensira Albatross tidak menatapnya. Iris hijau pucatnya memandang lurus ke depan. Dari sorot matanya, entah kenapa, Abraxas merasa bahwa gadis itu punya tugas penting yang harus dilakukan.

"Pemberitahuan itu adalah peringatan bahwa," katanya, "Baskerville mengawasi dunia sihir. Dan kekacauan yang ada di dunia itu tidak boleh sampai mempengaruhi kehidupan para muggle. Jika hal itu terjadi **lagi**..." Gensira tidak melanjutkan ucapannya. Dan Abraxas mendecakkan lidah dengan nada jengkel.

Ia sudah tahu banyak kekacauan yang terjadi di dalam dunia sihir. Di dalam sejarah disebutkan perang-perang dan pemberontakan yang meledak tidak hanya melibatkan para penyihir, namun juga muggle. Keseimbangan dua dunia menjadi tidak terkendali, belum lagi sejumlah satwa gaib yang menampakkan diri di wilayah muggle akibat habitat yang secara insting menjauhkan diri dari kekuatan jahat. Dan...setelah ratusan tahu lamanya, memangnya apa yang akan dilakukan Baskerville?

"Apa maksudmu...'jika hal itu terjadi lagi'?"

Gensira tidak menjawab. Rasa ingin tahu waktu itu Abraxas cukup tinggi—mungkin ia merasa tergganggu karena hal itu berhubungan dengan dunianya. "Hei, Alba—"

"Hogwarts," potong gadis itu.

Abraxas terdiam. Terpatri memandang Hogwarts untuk beberapa lama. Terenyuh ia memandang. Entah sudah beraa lama ia di manor Baskerville hingga sampai pemandangan kastil Hogwarts saja sudah membuatnya emosional seperti ini. Ia melesat lebih cepat. Ingin lebih dekat dengan segera.

Di belakangnya, Gensira berdiri diam di udara, memandang punggungnya dengan tatapan khasnya. Luar biasa. Ternyata tidak sulit untuk mengalihkan perhatian Abraxas Malfoy. Tunggu saja, entah kapan ia bisa mengingat pertanyaanya.

 _ **Jika itu terjadi lagi?**_

 _ **Heh.**_

 _ **Jika perang besar terjadi lagi,**_

 _ **tentu saja,**_

 _ **Baskerville akan melenyapkan dunia sihir.**_

 _ **Karena itulah, sebelum bibit kerusakan itu tumbuh terlalu besar, dia harus segera dimusnahkan.**_

 _ **Abraxas Malfoy, ikatan terhadap sesuatu selain Baskerville adalah sesuatu yang tabu.**_

 _ **Seharusnya kau tidak mencegah Gensira untuk melenyapkan bibit bernama Tom Riddle itu—hanya karena dia adalah teman dekatmu.**_

 **xxx**

"Raja Glen yang baru..." gumam sang kepala sekolah, mencondongkan badan seolah dari tempatnya ia tidak bisa melihat Abraxas dengan jelas.

"Aku bukan Glen yang baru," sela Abraxas, sorot matanya tampak tidak biasa. "Aku adalah Glen Baskerville." Samar-samar Abraxas merasakan kepuasan saat mengucapkannya, tapi tidak yakin jika itu memang berasal dari dirinya atau milik para Glen.

Armando Dippet diam sejenak, kemudian mengangguk paham. "Tentu saja."

Dumbledore mencuri pandang pada Kepala Sekolah Hogwarts. Albus tidak mengerti kenapa Armando sama sekali tidak menganggap hal ini sangat aneh dan tidak bisa diterima—tapi, ia teringat bahwa Armando langsung menerima Gensira saat pertama kali melihatnya, berkata tentang kemiripan genetisnya dengan Glen Baskerville. Bisa jadi seperti halnya Armando pada Tom Riddle, pria dewasa itu juga sepertinya menyukai Glen Baskerville. Padahal sekalipun, Dumbledore tidak pernah melihatnya. Dan sulit untuk dicari tahu karena informasi mengenai keluarga Baskerville sangat rahasia dan tersembunyi. Hampir tidak ada yang tahu, dan jikapun ada, mereka mengunci informasi itu di mulut.

Namun, pernah sekali Armando yang tengah termenung, berbicara dengan nada lambat, " _Yang Mulia Glen adalah Raja di 'tanah' ini._ "

Bukankah pernyataan itu mengindikasikan tentang kekuasan 'Glen Baskerville' ini?

Dumbledore tidak mampu mengatur detak jantungnya.

 _Di antara jutaan manusia di United Kingdom,_

 _kenapa harus Abraxas Malfoy yang terpilih?_

 _Seorang Slytherin yang angkuh...dan pengikut Tom Riddle!?_

Untuk beberapa saat yang singkat tatapannya tertumbuk pada sepasang permata hijau pucat yang berdiri dengan wajah berbayang. Iris gadis itu dingin seperti biasa, lurus terarah padanya. Namun, dari kilatan mata itu Albus bisa melihat bahwa gadis itu mengerti apa yang sedang ia pikirkan.

Mendadak perasaan dingin mencekam hatinya. Albus tidak mungkin bisa melupakan Gensira Albatross. Gadis itu, hampir tidak pernah kelihatan lagi semenjak ajaran tahun kemarin berakhir. Padahal dulu ia bersikukuh akan melenyapkan Tom Riddle, namun kali ini tidak pernah terdengar lagi kicauannya. Apakah Riddle telah berhasil melewati ujian yang diberikan oleh Albatross...ataukah—

Iris biru langit bergulir pada sosok sang Glen.

—ada campur tangan dari Abraxas Malfoy?

Bagaimanapun juga, status yang dimiliki Abraxas Malfoy sebagai sahabat terdekat Tom Riddle bukanlah sebuah fakta yang bisa diabaikan begitu saja.

Dumbledore merasakan tangannya basah oleh keringat, namun ia tetap berdiri kaku di tempatnya. Terkadang ia menjawab jika Armando meminta pendapatnya, namun setelahnya ia lebih banyak berdiskusi dengan dirinya sendiri.

 **xxx**

Kenapa akhir-akhir ini Abraxas Malfoy jarang terlihat?

Tom tiba-tiba tersadar—bagaikan baru saja melangkah keluar dari kepungan kabut yang membutakan mata.

Benar.

Ia hampir tidak pernah melihat Abraxas, bahkan di asrama—padahal mereka adalah teman sekamar. Tom lantas memegang kepalanya, bertanya tentang apa yang terjadi hingga ia baru menyadarinya sekarang.

Di tahun ini sepasang teman dekat mulai berbeda jalan. Rutinitas yang terbengkalai. Hubungan yang tidak bisa lagi diperbaiki. Tom hanya bisa terpaku terhadap kenyataan itu, baru saja terlintas di pikirannya. Apa yang sedang terjadi? Hanya itu yang bisa ia pikirkan. Kenapa baru terpikir sekarang?

Dan seolah memang disengaja—seolah takdir sedang mempermainkan hubungan kedua sahabat itu, sepasang permata hitamnya menangkap dua sosok dari ekor matanya. Lalu tangannya perlahan kembali ke sisi saat pemuda itu menegakkan badan. Tanpa mengalihkan mata, bibirnya terbuka.

"...Hah?"

Di ujung lorong, tampak dua orang berjalan melewatinya. Dua orang dengan warna rambut yang sama. Tampak sisi wajah sang sahabat yang menunjukkan kebosanan dan ekspresi datar. Menyibak rambut peraknya yang telah mencapai bahu.

Dan mengikut di belakangnya, seseorang yang sangat familiar di ingatan. Ekor syal hitam yang bergoyang. Seorang gadis yang pernah menjadi favoritnya. Wajah dingin yang tidak berubah.

Suara tak percaya keluar dari tenggorokannya.

"...Apa-apaan ini?"

Apa yang terlihat di wajah Tom Riddle adalah rasa tidak percaya yang sangat mengerikan. Sedikit rasa bersalah dan kebingungan karena melupakan sosok sahabatnya kini tergantikan oleh perasaan kacau balau yang lebih melibatkan perasaan posesifnya. Sungguh, Tom benar-benar tak percaya ini.

Sisi posesifnya benar-benar dibuat menggila.

Seolah Abraxas telah merebut mainannya tanpa izin.

Ataukah memang itu yang sedang terjadi?

 _ **Katakan padaku bahwa semua ini bohong.**_

 _ **Abe, sahabatku, apakah kau menyuruhku untuk menjauhkan d**_ _ **i**_ _ **ri dari boneka favoritku**_

 _ **hanya agar kau bisa mengambilnya untuk dirimu sendiri?**_

Lalu hatipun menjadi dingin.

Hubungan dua sahabat yang terpecah belah telah membeku dan tak bisa disambung lagi.

Sementara itu, Abraxas Malfoy masih belum menyadari apapun.

Tatkala kepalan tangan Tom mengerat dan sorot matanya berbicara tentang tuduhan dan amarah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

" _Tom yang kukenal tidak akan mengizinkan satu halpun menghambat ambisinya."_

* * *

 _ **Ah, Abraxas Malfoy,**_

 _ **apakah kau benar-benar mengerti Tom Riddle?**_

 _ **Atau masihkah**_ _ **Tom adalah sahabat yang kau kenal?**_

 _ **_**_ bersambung_


End file.
